ZwischenWelten
by Vanfeny Wolfein
Summary: Es imposible enamorarse dos veces de una persona. Una vez es amor verdadero, la otra, amor por los recuerdos.
1. We might as well be strangers

Al parecer la inspiración ha estado de mi lado y me ha permitido desempolvar algunos proyectos que tenía atrasados. Ojalá no los harte con tantas historias sosas de mi parte.

**Disclaimer:** Inazuma Eleven y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Level-5; yo solo los utilizo para crear historias sin fines de lucro.

* * *

**I**

**We might as well be strangers**

"_Love is rare, life is strange. Nothing lasts and people change."_

—¿Estás listo? —preguntó Matsukaze Tenma a su amigo Taiyou Amemiya, prácticamente ya con su maleta en mano.

—No estoy seguro de ir —replicó el pelirrojo. Soltó un suspiro antes de continuar—. Todo este tiempo he evitado recordarlo, pensar en él y ahora estoy a solo horas de probablemente verlo después de tanto tiempo.

—Tú lo has dicho, probablemente —le refutó el chico de cabellos castaños—. Además, tarde o temprano deberás confrontarlo.

—Lo sé —respondió el otro, resignado a realizar el viaje y al fatídico e inevitable encuentro—. Vamos, se nos hará tarde.

Matsukaze sonrió levemente y asintió. Taiyou tomó sus cosas y salieron de la casa de este hacia la estación de trenes.

—Kyousuke, ¿estás seguro de que es una buena idea? —cuestionó Yuuichi Tsurugi a su hermano menor—. Tenma dijo que solo tú fueses a recogerlo.

—Ya te dije que todo estará bien —respondió el menor, bufando un tanto molesto por la actitud de su hermano—. A Tenma no le molestará verte, sabes bien que te adora.

—No lo dudo, pero-

—Nada de peros, hermano —cortó abruptamente Kyousuke—. Te he dicho que está bien, punto.

Yuuichi suspiró hondamente.

—¿Siempre te sales con la tuya, hermanito? —dijo el mayor divertido.

—Sí, siempre. Lo sabes bien.

Ambos hermanos subieron al auto de Yuuichi y partieron para recibir a Matsukaze en la estación.

* * *

Cinco años no pasan en balde, Amemiya Taiyou lo sabía muy bien. Fueron los años más difíciles para él en toda su corta vida. Con apenas 15 años vivió su primer amor, su primera decepción. Justo a esa edad también se mudó a otra ciudad, debido al empleo de su padre –algo que terminó por agradecerle–tuvo que empezar casi desde cero en aquel sitio desconocido para él. Si bien, no contó con el hecho de que allí se reencontraría con su amigo de la infancia, Matsukaze Tenma.

Le sorprendió bastante encontrarlo en Okinawa, pero este le explicó que en realidad era su ciudad natal y ahora que su padre había sido designado gerente de la editorial en la que llevaba años trabajando, tuvo que regresar. Pasó un tiempo antes de que le contase a su amigo las razones por las cuales cambiar de ciudad le agradó –Tenma estaba seguro de que Amemiya amaba vivir en Inazuma–, más fue mayor su sorpresa al enterarse de que Kyousuke, el hermano de Yuuichi, era su novio.

Taiyou trató de persuadirlo para terminar su relación con él, insistiendo que solo jugaría con sus sentimientos como Yuuichi hizo con los suyos. A Tenma le causó un poco de molestia aquella situación y amablemente le pidió que dejara de decir esa clase de cosas. Ya que había conocido al mayor de los Tsurugi y le había parecido una buena persona. Incluso se habían hecho amigos cercanos.

El pelirrojo no tuvo otra opción más que desistir en sus intentos y aceptar que hasta cierto punto su amigo tenía razón en enfadarse. Quizá Yuuichi si hubiese cambiado y ahora fuese un mejor ser humano y no el monstruo que hizo trizas su corazón. No había tenido la fortuna de conocer en persona a su hermano menor pero al verle en las fotografías que el castaño le mostró, parecía ser un chico serio pese a que su manera de vestir denotaba cierta rebeldía. Todo lo contrario a Yuuichi –al menos en apariencia.

* * *

El viaje para los Tsurugi parecía durar una eternidad, debido al tráfico lo cual no era de extrañarse, ya que estaban en pleno período vacacional. Kyousuke no había dejado de maldecir durante la mayor parte del trayecto –especialmente en los tramos carreteros donde el caos era menor–, detestaba tanto bullicio. Sin embargo, en el fondo sabía que el viaje valdría la pena ya que al fin podría ver a su novio después de tanto tiempo.

Él también se había sorprendido cuando supo que Tenma era el mejor amigo del exnovio de su hermano y eso le había hecho estar consciente del odio que aquel chico pelirrojo le profesaba a Yuuichi. Un odio injustificado, tal y como le había hecho ver al castaño a quien pasó horas explicándole cómo habían sucedido realmente las cosas.

Pese a la inicial renuencia por parte de su pequeño novio, al final este terminó por creerle y le prometió que le ayudaría a reconciliarlos. Si bien, no podía asegurar que serían novios nuevamente, pero intentaría que al menos fuesen amigos.

—Se nota que quieres mucho a Matsukaze —comentó Yuuichi al ver sonreír a Kyousuke, sabía muy bien que aquel muchachito de cabellos castaños era el causante de aquel gesto tan inusual—, hace tiempo que no te veía tan feliz.

—¿De verdad es tan extraño verme así? —inquirió el menor de los Tsurugi, al parecer su propia familia creía que sería un amargado por el resto de su vida.

—Sí. Pareciera que hemos invertido los papeles —respondió con tono divertido Yuuichi.

—Oh, vamos. No exageres. Tú no eres un amargado, el único que puede ser así soy yo —le contestó Kyousuke igualmente animado—. Son solo los años los que ya te pesan.

—¿Me estás diciendo _anciano_? —reclamó el mayor—Para tu información, apenas tengo 25 años y tú no te quedas atrás. Por si no lo recuerdas, acabas de cumplir 20.

Kyousuke rió ante tales palabras. Disfrutaba incomodar a su hermano con el tema de la edad.

—Creo que mejor dejo de hablar, solo te distraigo —dijo el menor—. No quiero morir tan joven. Aunque dudo mucho que eso ocurra, considerando que manejas como una abuela —agregó sin poder reprimir su risa.

—Jódete Kyousuke —refutó su hermano, antes de incrementar la velocidad. Le probaría que no era tan lento como pensaba.

* * *

—Ya se tardó bastante, ¿no crees? —comentó un tanto molesto Taiyou a Tenma. Llevaban poco más de dos horas en la estación. Al parecer la paciencia era otra virtud que había mermado en él.

—Ya no debe tardar, seguramente hay demasiado tráfico. Después de todo, mucha gente suele viajar en esta época por lo que es normal —le respondió, restándole importancia al asunto. No obstante, muy en el fondo había empezado a preocuparse por el retraso de Kyousuke.

—Aun así ya ha tardado demasiado. Estoy cansado de esperar.

Tenma estaba a punto de responderle, cuando reconoció a su novio entre la aglomeración de gente e inmediatamente también pudo apreciar que no había llegado solo. Yuuichi iba con él. Amemiya volteó justo en ese momento para ver qué había distraído a su amigo, solo para arrepentirse de inmediato. No daba crédito a lo que estaba viendo. Aquel bastardo, hijo de puta que había destrozado sus sueños tuvo el valor y el descaro de ir a recogerlos. Pese a que parecía estar bastante nervioso, Taiyou no dejaba de maldecir a su desdichada suerte. Le importaba poco que también el hermano de este hubiese ido, eso no aminoraba su descontento.

Tampoco es como si hubiese tenido tiempo de reclamarle a Matsukaze, ya que apenas este vio a su novio prácticamente corrió hacia él para arrojarse en sus brazos y abrazarlo como si se le fuese la vida en ello. Yuuichi, por su parte, también no pudo evitar desear que la tierra se lo tragara en ese mismo momento. Jamás le cruzó por su mente que Taiyou Amemiya iría con el castaño. Desde que él se había mudado, no había vuelto a saber nada de él. Si bien, le resultaba extraño que sí Kyousuke ya estaba al tanto no lo hubiese comentado nada al respecto. Sin embargo, por la expresión del pelirrojo –la cual intentó ignorar sin éxito alguno– le dejaba en claro que el otro no esperaba igualmente verlo allí.

Haciendo acopio del poco valor que poseía en aquel momento, dejó atrás a su hermano y a su novio y se aproximó para recoger el equipaje de los chicos. Sabía que tarde o temprano le vería nuevamente y, dadas las circunstancias, pretender que el otro no estaba en el sitio era prácticamente quimérico. Así que tuvo que hacer a un lado su expresión de desconcierto y cambiarla por una más afable. Después de todo, pese a ya no mantener una relación tan grata con el pelirrojo, este era amigo del novio de su hermano y no podía quedar mal con él.

—Taiyou, me da gusto verte de nuevo —saludó como si nada el mayor de los Tsurugi, sonriendo tímidamente—. Sé que no dirás lo mismo sobre mí, pero te he echado mucho de menos.

No obtuvo respuesta alguna, parecía que le había hablado a un muro. Amemiya ni siquiera se dignó a verle directamente y se limitó a tomar sus cosas para ir hasta donde estaban su amigo y su noviecito. No tenía ganas de lidiar con aquel estúpido y, por ende, de sostener una conversación con él. Fue en ese momento que Yuuichi se dio cuenta de lo difícil –y casi imposible– que le resultaría restablecer una relación cordial con Taiyou. Sin duda alguna, tenía un largo camino por recorrer. Y quizá ni siquiera con el apoyo de Matsukaze y Kyousuke lo lograría.

* * *

Tal parece que he adquirido el mal hábito de hacer capítulos cortos. De antemano, me disculpo por ello. El título de la historia fue tomado de un tema homónimo de una de mis bandas alemanas favoritas, _Illuminate_, mientras que el del capítulo es el título de una canción de la banda británica _Keane_.

Todo comentario constructivo es bienvenido.

Gracias por leer.


	2. Wish you were here

Hola. He aquí el segundo capítulo de esta historia. Agradezco sus comentarios y que hayan agregado esta historia a su lista de favoritos.

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Inazuma Eleven y sus personajes no me pertenecen, yo sólo los utilizo para crear historias sin fines de lucro.

* * *

**II**

**Wish you were here**

_«No importa cuando lo intente o cuanto lo desee, el sentimiento seguirá siendo el mismo y todo porque yo lo alimento con recuerdos.»_

**i**

La tensión entre Yuuichi y Taiyou era excesivamente notoria. Parecía que en el cualquier momento el pelirrojo se abalanzaría sobre el mayor de los Tsurugi para asesinarlo. Como cuando un felino acecha a su presa. Yuuichi trataba de enfocarse solamente en conducir, sin hacer comentario alguno. Aunque muy en el fondo tenía ganas de gritar para preguntar a Amemiya porqué le odiaba tanto, sin razón alguna. Quería explicarle que en ningún momento le traicionó, que había terminado su relación por una estúpida confusión. Más prefería quedarse callado porque sabía que sus palabras recaerían en oídos sordos.

Kyousuke y Tenma, por su parte, intercambiaban miradas furtivas mediante el espejo retrovisor. No necesitaban palabras para expresar su hartazgo y desesperación causados por todo aquel drama entre esos dos. Agradecían a todos y cada uno de los dioses existentes que ya no hubiese tanto tráfico en la carretera, lo cual disminuía considerablemente el tiempo para volver a casa. Taiyou había optado por distraerse, según él, observando el paisaje a través de la ventanilla. Realmente estaba empezando a arrepentirse de haber aceptado acompañar a Matsukaze. Se suponía que solo tendrían que soportar a Kyousuke, y no a Yuuichi.

Desafortunadamente no contaban con que a Yuuichi le diesen vacaciones en su trabajo y que su hermano le haya convencido de ir con él. Si bien, era de esperarse considerando que trabajaba bajo el mando de su padre y este también se tomaría un largo descanso. Lo cual también frustraba de paso los planes de Kyousuke quien tampoco esperaba la imprevista compañía de Taiyou –aunque ya sospechaba algo así, solo supuso que Tenma no lograría su cometido–. Mucho menos que alguno de ellos pudiese hacer algo al respecto a esas alturas. Yuuichi porque no quería hacerle pasar un mal rato a su hermano y a Tenma –ellos no tenían la culpa de lo acontecido entre él y Amemiya– y Kyousuke simplemente no deseaba pelear con su novio.

Sin embargo, lo que sus acompañantes no sabían era que un día antes el castaño había informado a su novio que Taiyou había aceptado acompañarle –y eso constituía el objetivo de Tenma–. Todo en aras de mejorar la ya inexistente relación amable entre el pelirrojo y Yuuichi. Después de todo habían acordado hacer lo que estuviera a su alcance para arreglar la situación no tan grata entre ellos. Pero también estaban conscientes de que si su plan no llegaba a funcionar, dejarían el tema por la paz. No obstante, mantendrían la esperanza de que con el paso del tiempo Yuuichi y Taiyou fuesen capaces de hacer a un lado sus diferencias para solucionar las cosas.

**ii**

El pelirrojo estaba tan agotado por el viaje que apenas se acostó la noche anterior, se quedó profundamente dormido. Por lo que a la mañana siguiente –pese a saber que era ya muy tarde– no tenía ganas de levantarse. Sacó su brazo derecho de debajo las sábanas para buscar su móvil en el buró que estaba junto a la cama, revisó la hora y vio que eran ya las 10:00. No era tan tarde como había pensado. Se desperezó de la misma manera que un gato haría, aun quería seguir durmiendo. Pero la luz del sol pasaba directamente a través de la ventana, las finas cortinas parecían no disminuir su intensidad, por lo que no tuvo otra opción más que levantarse. Se sentó en la orilla de la cama y talló sus ojos, con pereza se puso de pie para abrir la ventana y entrara un poco de brisa.

Con lentitud, se dirigió a tomar una ducha. Decidió ponerse su piyama otra vez, ya que no tenía intención alguna de salir. Todavía se sentía un poco cansado. Esperaba que Tenma estuviese en casa y así poder hacer del martirio que suponía ver a Yuuichi, algo más llevadero. Bajó directamente a la cocina, esperando encontrarlo allí pero no fue así. Solo estaba Kyousuke, sentado en una de las sillas con una taza de café y un paquete de galletas frente a él en la encimera. Por su expresión, Taiyou dedujo que tampoco había dormido lo suficiente. Si bien, el otro parecía no notar que estaba parado en el marco de la puerta, debatiéndose sobre si debía preguntar por su amigo o no.

—Buenos días —decidió saludar Amemiya—. Perdón por interrumpirte, pero-

—Sí buscas a Tenma, no está —le respondió un poco cortante el menor de los Tsurugi—. Me ha dicho que iría a visitar a su tía Aki. Y Yuuichi tampoco está en casa —agregó en el mismo tono, casi de inmediato.

Matsukaze ya le había contado sobre su intención de visitar a su tía, por lo que apenas se despertó, se arregló y partió hacia la casa de ella. Mientras que su hermano había optado por ver a unos amigos, no sin antes pasar a su oficina a ver si todo estaba bien. Y él, a decir verdad, no tenía nada mejor que hacer más que quedarse en casa.

—Ya veo —respondió Taiyou un poco inseguro, no sabía si solo estaba siendo grosero o así era siempre—. ¿Tardará demasiado? —se atrevió a preguntar.

—Se quedará con ella, por lo que evidentemente la respuesta es no.

Internamente le maldecía tanto como si se tratase de Yuuichi. Ya que en su opinión ambos eran iguales. O eso dedujo con su breve intercambio de palabras.

—¿No piensas pasar? —inquirió Kyousuke al ver que el otro seguía en el umbral de la puerta— Deberías desayunar algo, ya es tarde —sugirió este.

Taiyou le miró con incredulidad por unos momentos, ahora de repente era amable con él.

—Sí, claro.

Se adentró y tomó asiento frente a él. A decir verdad, estar allí con el menor de los Tsurugi le resultaba incómodo. Temía que le reclamara algo debido a lo acontecido con su hermano, pero este parecía estar más concentrado tomando su café –lo cual le resultaba algo extraño, considerando que era verano– que en sostener una conversación él.

—Todavía hay café si quieres —ofreció Kyousuke— o sí lo prefieres, creo que hay un poco de jugo de naranja en la nevera. Disculpa que no pueda ofrecerte algo más, pero no hemos ido de compras.

El pelirrojo arqueó una ceja, aún más confundido que antes. Si no fuera porque el novio de Tenma le miraba con seriedad, podría jurar que estaba casi coqueteando con él debido al tono de voz que empleaba. Era prácticamente el mismo que usaba Yuuichi.

—Gracias —dijo cuando le ofreció galletas, eso solo incrementó su sensación de incomodidad y sospecha hacia su actitud. Era raro que fuese tan amable con él, ni siquiera se habían tratado antes como para decir que eran incluso conocidos.

—Sé lo que estás pensando —habló de un momento a otro el chico de cabellos azules—. Soy amable contigo porque debo de mostrar la poca educación y respeto que tengo hacia otras personas —le soltó sin quitarle la mirada de encima—, y más que nada porque Matsukaze me pidió prácticamente que cuidara de ti. Lo cual me hace suponer que eres una persona muy especial para él, ¿no es así, Taiyou?

No pudo evitar sonrojarse ante ese comentario. No estaba coqueteando con él, más bien estaba celoso de su presencia y sobre todo de su cercanía con el castaño. No quería ni pensar en lo que ocurriría si él se llegase a enterar del breve romance que mantuvieron casi dos años atrás. Razón por la cual descubrieron que lo suyo era más una amistad que otra cosa.

—Es mi único amigo —le contestó con algo de timidez, lo cual no era habitual en él pero no pudo evitarla—. Nos conocemos desde niños, pero por diversas razones hacia cinco años nos reencontramos.

Se sobresaltó un poco cuando súbitamente Kyousuke colocó una taza de café frente a él. Nuevamente murmuró algo que sonó como un «gracias» y tomó la bebida para darle un breve sorbo, estaba algo caliente aun.

—¿Cinco años? —cuestionó el novio de su amigo—. Jamás me lo había mencionado —agregó, haciendo referencia a Tenma. Por un instante, pareció sopesar sus palabras previas —. ¿Aun sientes algo por mi hermano? —le preguntó sin tapujos, provocando que el pelirrojo casi se atragantara con el café.

¿Cómo demonios se atrevía a preguntarle algo así, como si fuese un tema cualquiera? ¿Acaso no estaba al tanto de la situación?

—Creo que eso no es de tu incumbencia, Kyousuke —contestó tajante Taiyou—. Lo que haya pasado entre tu hermano y yo, se queda solo entre nosotros. No veo por qué te interesa saber algo así.

—Precisamente porque es mi hermano me interesa —prosiguió el Tsurugi menor sin inmutarse por el tono del otro—. Además a juzgar por tu tono, tomaré tu respuesta como un sí. Ahora si me disculpas, tengo otras cosas que hacer —le dijo antes de ponerse de pie y salir de la cocina. Dejando al pelirrojo bastante molesto y confundido.

**iii**

—Yuuichi, yo creo que deberías hablar con él —le hablaba un hombre de tez morena y cabello rubio—. Créeme, tarde o temprano deberán hacerlo. No pueden ignorarse por toda la vida.

—No lo creo, Gouenji —contestó el mayor de los Tsurugi mientras jugueteaba con las llaves de su auto. En realidad, no había ido demasiado lejos como hizo creer a su hermano. Solo había acordado verse con Shuuya Gouenji en un café ubicado en el extremo opuesto de la ciudad—. Ha cambiado demasiado. Simplemente ya no es él mismo chico de aquel tiempo —añadió frustrado.

—Si no lo haces ahora que tienes la oportunidad, vas a perderlo para siempre —siguió hablando su viejo amigo, con un tono de melancolía y dolor en su voz—. Te lo digo por experiencia. Quizá la vida te esté dando la oportunidad de arreglar las cosas con Taiyou.

—Yo no estoy tan seguro de eso —Yuuichi hizo una pausa para tomar un poco de té—. Jamás me perdonará por haberle hecho algo así… algo tan cruel. Él me quería y yo solo jugué con él.

—Insisto que no es de ese modo. Intenta acercártele, háblale como si fuesen amigos. No permitas que tu temor a su rechazo sea más fuerte que tus ganas de arreglar las cosas —exhortaba Gouenji—. Lo digo por experiencia.

—No te entiendo, ¿hiciste lo mismo que yo? —le cuestionó el mayor de los Tsurugi.

—Yo perdí a la única persona que he amado por no intentar resolver nuestros problemas —suspiró antes de proseguir—, por cobardía si quieres verlo de ese modo. No seas tonto, Yuuichi. Hasta tu hermano seguiría mis consejos y eso es mucho decir.

El muchacho de cabellos azules dio un sorbo a su café, necesitaba aclarar sus pensamientos y tomar la decisión más adecuada. Y pese a intentar seguir su lado racional, sabía bien que seguramente sucumbiría a lo que su corazón le dictara.

* * *

Una vez más he fallado y no he hecho el capítulo tan largo como yo quería. En fin, a cambio de ello trataré de actualizar lo más pronto que me sea posible. Yo he estimado que solo serán diez capítulos lo que contendrá esta historia. Si alguien gusta recomendar alguna canción que crea vaya acorde al fic, es bienvenido.

Gracias por leer y comentar.


	3. Already gone

Hola. Lamento la tardanza para actualizar, pero la vida real ha estado consumiendo mi tiempo. Aun así, me he dado a la tarea de terminar este capítulo tan pronto como me fue posible. Espero que sea de su agrado.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Inazuma Eleven y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Level-5. Yo solo los empleo para crear historias sin fines de lucro.

* * *

**III**

**Already Gone**

_«Siento que estás rompiendo conmigo, pero realmente nunca estuvimos juntos.»_

**i**

—_¿Hasta cuándo pensabas decirme que conocías a Taiyou desde que eran niños? —reclamó Kyousuke a su novio— Dime ¿cuándo?_

—_No pensé que eso fuera relevante —respondió el castaño contrariado—. Aunque quizás un día de estos, pude habértelo dicho._

—_Las cosas no funcionan así, Matsukaze._

—_¿Ah no? Entonces ¿cómo funcionan según tú y tu ego?_

_El muchacho de cabellos azules le miró demasiado indignado. Aun sabiendo que le había ocultado información importante, el otro osaba decirle esas cosas. No podía creerlo. _

—_Se supone que debe existir confianza entre nosotros. Llevamos un año saliendo. ¿Cómo es posible que aún no seas sincero conmigo?_

—_Claro, miren quien habla de sinceridad —reprochó Tenma bastante enojado—. Tú no me habías dicho que fue tu hermano el que jugó con los sentimientos de mi amigo._

—_Con mi hermano no te metas. No sabes cómo ocurrieron las cosas, así que mejor no hables —intentó callarlo el menor de los Tsurugi._

—_No, tú no me vas a decir lo que puedo o no hacer Kyousuke. Estoy harto de que intentes controlarme, de tus estúpidos celos._

—_¡Jamás he intentado controlarte, Matsukaze! ¡No seas idiota! —gritó Tsurugi, importándole poco sí era escuchado por su hermano o Taiyou._

—_No, Kyousuke Tsurugi, ya has colmado mi paciencia. Puedo tolerar tus celos, tu inseguridad, pero no que me insultes y mucho menos que me alces la voz de esa manera —empezó a decirle su novio sin siquiera alzar la voz, sabía que sí lo hacía terminaría por romper en llanto y él no quería eso—. No creas que porque estás en tu jodida casa, tienes derecho alguno de tratarme así. Mucho menos por ser mi novio. Mejor dicho, por haberlo sido —Kyousuke le escuchó sin atreverse a responderle, hasta que escuchó lo último._

—_¿Qué quieres decir con eso? —preguntó alarmado— No, Tenma, tampoco es para tanto. Sé que no debí haberte hablado así, pero entiende-_

—_Lo que escuchaste, terminamos. Y no, no hay nada que deba entender. Todo me ha quedado muy claro —le dijo, empezando a reunir sus cosas._

—_Matsukaze, por favor. No te vayas —prácticamente le suplicó el de cabellos azules—. Quédate, mañana hablamos con calma. Lamento haber sido yo el estúpido. Por favor, al menos quédate aquí esta noche._

_Tenma suspiró, hastiado de la situación. Sabía que probablemente estaba exagerando, pero de verdad necesitaba pensar sobre su relación. ¿Seguían juntos porque realmente sentían algo el uno por el otro, o solo por intentar arreglar las cosas entre los otros dos? Hace tiempo que ya venían teniendo esa clase de discusiones, provocadas por los celos infundados de Kyousuke. Sintió un poco de remordimiento por haber mencionado el asunto de Yuuichi, en eso tenía razón Tsurugi, él no sabía cómo habían sido las cosas. Solo había escuchado la versión de Amemiya, sin ponerse a pensar en los sentimientos del otro._

_Jamás se había sentido tan inseguro de su relación con Kyousuke como en esa noche. Tal vez dar por terminada su relación de ese modo tan abrupto, no fue lo más maduro de su parte pero una ínfima parte de él ya estaba cansada de lidiar con sus celos. Sí, ya sabía que era así desde antes de ser novios pero eso no significaba que debía de soportarlo siempre sin chistar. Tenía derecho a molestarse y poner límites. Aun si eso significaba separarse temporalmente de él. Suspiró una vez más, sintiendo el peso de su decisión. Más no había vuelta atrás. _

_Era lo mejor que podía hacer en aquel momento._

**ii**

A la mañana siguiente, Matsukaze estaba de pie con su maleta junto a la puerta. Esperaba a que Kyousuke bajara para mínimo decirle que estaría en casa de su tía Aki quien vivía en Inazuma y de la cual afortunadamente aún tenía su dirección. Solo esperaba que ni Taiyou o Yuuichi bajaran antes y lo vieran allí, dispuesto ya a marcharse. Mucho menos Taiyou quien seguramente haría un escándalo y les diría algunas verdades a los Tsurugi y no precisamente con un lenguaje cordial. Sí, estaba enojado con Kyousuke pero tampoco deseaba hacerle sentir más mal. Si bien, no creía del todo que eso fuera posible, así eran las cosas. Pudo notar el dolor en la mirada del otro la noche anterior, pero no por ello le daría el gusto de arrepentirse de su decisión y seguir como si nada.

No, por una vez en su vida le demostraría que tenía más carácter de lo que cualquiera pensaba.

—¿De verdad te irás? —escuchó que le preguntaba el de cabellos azules con un dejo de tristeza en su voz. Tan ensimismado estaba que no se había percatado de que lo tenía casi frente a él.

—Es lo mejor por ahora —le respondió sin mirarlo directamente, no quería ver el dolor que reflejaban los ojos ajenos porque se lamentaría—. Esperemos un par de días y ya después hablaremos con calma.

—Matsukaze, de verdad, yo no quise decirte esas cosas —empezó a decirle—. Pero creo que tienes razón. Aun así, no sé qué les diré a ellos cuándo pregunten por ti.

—Diles que te había dicho que visitaría a mi tía y que era probable que pasara unos días con ella —sugirió el castaño. Más que nada porque sentía pena por Taiyou que tendría que lidiar con los dos hermanos, si bien esperaba que pasar tiempo con Yuuichi también le ayudaría a aclarar sus sentimientos—. Es algo creíble —se despidió sin darle tiempo de responder. De cualquier manera cuando Kyousuke quiso hacerlo, Tenma ya no estaba.

Regresó a su habitación y se dejó caer en su cama donde abrazó su almohada, y soltó a llorar dejando salir todo su dolor y la frustración de no impedir que se fuera así como si nada. Le importaba poco si alguien le escuchaba. Estaba dolido, harto de sí mismo. Se sentía como un completo imbécil, de hecho lo era, por haber sido tan cruel con Tenma. Un chico dulce y amoroso que le había aceptado pese a sus múltiples defectos. Aunque era consciente de que tarde o temprano el otro tenía que hartarse de ellos.

Pero no podía evitar sentirse traicionado. Pensó que Matsukaze había sido ya honesto al cien por ciento con él, que todo estaba ya claro entre ellos. Más no era así. Cuando ambos habían acordado ayudar a Yuuichi y Taiyou a reconciliarse, jamás imaginó que Matsukaze lo hacía porque conocía al pelirrojo desde la infancia. Sabía que eran amigos, sí, pero no desde hace que tiempo. Se sobresaltó cuando escuchó que tocaban la puerta e intentó ocultar su tristeza y secar sus lágrimas antes de abrir.

—Perdón, pensé que ya te habías levantado —se excusó de inmediato Yuuichi cuando vio a su hermano aun en piyama—. ¿Estás bien? —le preguntó de repente cuando se dio cuenta del estado en el que estaba el menor que solo asintió con la cabeza—. Si te sientes mal o algo así, puedo quedarme.

—No, no es nada. Estoy bien —le respondió tratando de mostrarse seguro—. No cambies tus planes por mí —agregó quizá con un tono un tanto agresivo—. Lo siento, amanecí de mal humor —se disculpó inmediatamente Kyousuke lo cual extrañó a su hermano mayor.

—¿Estás seguro? No pareces estar bien —insistió Yuuichi, y antes de que pudiera decir algo más el otro se apartó y le pidió que pasara—. ¿Qué te sucede? ¿Por qué estás triste?

Kyousuke se sentó en la cama y agachó la cabeza sin poder reprimir sus lágrimas, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por el mayor quien de inmediato se acercó a él. Le obligó a alzar la mirada y no pudo evitar abrazarle cuando se percató del dolor que su hermanito sentía en esos momentos. No necesitó que pronunciara palabra alguna para darse cuenta de ello. Le bastó ver sus lágrimas bajar por sus mejillas. Lo que sea que hubiese ocurrido, supo que había sido muy malo y que era más que seguro que Tenma tenía algo que ver.

Cuando le volvió a preguntar cuál era la causa de su estado actual, además de incrementar su llanto, Kyousuke no tardó en explicarle lo ocurrido con el castaño. Yuuichi le escuchó en silencio, no muy seguro de qué decirle.

—Así que básicamente Tenma terminó contigo fue por tus celos —habló finalmente el mayor—. No puedo creer que sigas cometiendo los mismos errores.

—¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Qué todo esto es mi culpa? —le cuestionó su hermano muy contrariado.

—Sabes que detesto emplear malas palabras y más si se trata de ti —Yuuichi hizo una breve pausa antes de seguir hablando—, pero en serio eres un maldito cabrón insensible. No puedo creer que sigas cometiendo el mismo error, una y otra vez. Primero, Kariya Masaki ¿por qué te terminó? Por tus celos. Takuto Shindou, lo mismo; Ranmaru Kirino, uno más ¿y todavía dices no saber por qué todos te dejan?

—Tú no sabes lo qué dices. No ha sido solo por eso.

—No, claro que no. Jamás te ha bastado joder tus intentos de relación con tus estúpidos y absurdos celos. Claro que no, aparte te atreves a andar coqueteando con otros. Te has acostado con los mejores amigos de tus noviecitos.

Kyousuke no soportó más que su hermano le acusara de todo eso. Esas palabras eran lo último que él quería escuchar del otro. Se puso de pie y se alejó de él. El otro imitó sus acciones. De verdad, estaba intentado controlarse. No quería decir cosas por las cuales lamentarse más adelante. Si bien, ya era demasiado tarde. Ambos ya estaban lo suficientemente molestos como para parar esa discusión.

—Te recuerdo que tú, querido hermano, no eres la persona más indicada para criticarme. ¡Tú no tienes ningún maldito derecho a juzgarme por mis acciones! ¡No te atrevas a seguir ofendiéndome!

—¡¿Decirte tus verdades es ofenderte?! ¡Claro, olvidaba que siempre has sido tú la jodida víctima! ¡Siempre has sido un maldito manipulador! ¡Pero ni siquiera eso hizo que nuestros padres te apoyaran!

Kyousuke abrió los ojos muy sorprendido, pero instantáneamente cambió su expresión. Desvió la mirada del otro, como si el piso fuera la cosa más interesante en ese momento. Sintió sus ojos aguarse, pero se esforzaba por no derramar una sola lágrima más. No daba crédito a lo que acababa de escuchar. Siempre creyó que su hermano sería incapaz de recordarle esa situación, que era el único que le apoyaría incondicionalmente. Sabía que podían llegar a discutir de aquella manera, pero que pasarían apenas un par de horas y ambos se pedirían disculpas. Esta vez parecía que no sería el caso.

—Gracias por recordarme que tus padres no aceptan que soy homosexual —empezó a hablar Kyousuke—, olvidé por completo que ellos tienen más fe en ti.

Yuuichi se arrepintió de lo dicho e intentó retractarse pero ya era tarde. La expresión de su hermano dejaba claro que el daño era ya irreparable. Y tampoco hizo el intento por callarlo. Se merecía todas y cada una de las palabras que eran soltadas con amargura y dolor.

—Su adorado hijo mayor, su primogénito es bisexual. Eso les da esperanzas de que algún día siente cabeza con una mujer —prosiguió el menor que a esas alturas estaba más que seguro de que probablemente sus visitas los estaban escuchando—. Que quizá tú les des los nietos que anhelan y uno de ellos quede al frente de la empresa. Todo lo contrario a mí, su hijo marica.

—Kyousuke, no era mi intención decirte esas cosas —pudo al fin disculparse el mayor, o eso intentaba—. De verdad, lo siento.

—Vete —le ordenó secamente el menor de los Tsurugi—. Déjame solo.

—No, no puedo-

—Quiero que te vayas, déjame en paz. Vete, Yuuichi, solo vete.

Este le dirigió por última vez una mirada cargada de dolor y arrepentimiento. Salió de la habitación de su hermano, dispuesto a alejarse de esa casa. De él. Esta vez sí había cruzado los límites. Apenas cerró la puerta, Kyousuke empezó a llorar otra vez. No soportaba sentirse así. Tan impotente, tan frágil. Y si a todo eso le aunaba el hecho de que tendría que lidiar el solo con Amemiya, las cosas no pintaban nada bien para él.

**iii**

—Genial, Kyousuke. Te felicito por ser un completo imbécil —se decía a sí mismo mientras secaba su cabello después de haber tomado un largo baño. Le había costado trabajo recuperarse de aquella discusión, pero tuvo que hacerlo. No permitiría que Amemiya lo viera de esa manera, no quería mostrarle esa parte de él.

Estaba completamente seguro de que no sería amable con Taiyou. No necesitaba pensar demasiado para darse cuenta de que lo atacaría a la menor provocación. Simplemente no podía evitar sentirse traicionado, pese a haber reconocido que se había pasado un poco con sus palabras. Ahora que lo pensaba bien, creía que Tenma estaba a la espera del momento adecuado para hablarle sobre su profunda amistad con el pelirrojo. Más ya era tarde para recapacitar. Lo que había dicho y hecho no tenía vuelta de página. Solo le restaba esperar a que se calmaran las cosas tanto con su hermano como con Matsukaze.

Su principal preocupación, en realidad, eran sus padres. ¿Qué sucedería si llamaban y preguntaban por su hermano? ¿Qué les diría? Mentirle a Amemiya probablemente sería sencillo, pero no a ellos. No podía decirles que habían discutido, sabía de antemano que llevaba las de perder. Después de todo, tal como le dijo a Yuuichi, no era precisamente su favorito. También estaba el punto de que quizá podrían hablar con el mayor primero y este les dijera sobre su discusión. No quería ni pensar en lo que le esperaba.

Pensar en ese asunto lo único que hizo fue que su mal humor se incrementara. Por eso apenas vio al pelirrojo asomarse en la cocina, no dudó en demostrarle su desagrado hacia él. Total, sí Yuuichi no tuvo consideración al decirle esas cosas ¿por qué él si debería de tenerla? Sin embargo, lo que no había planeado era preguntarle de manera tan directa sí seguía sintiendo algo por su hermano. Se suponía que estaba molesto con ambos, Yuuichi y Taiyou, ya no debería de intentar ayudarles a reconciliarse. Pero recordó que era una promesa hecha a Tenma y tras rememorar su pequeño altercado –que derivó en su ruptura–, supuso que era lo menos que podía hacer por el castaño. A final de cuentas, logró obtener la respuesta que buscaba y, por ahora, le era suficiente para seguir adelante con el plan.

**iv**

Después de su conversación con Kyousuke, Amemiya había regresado a su habitación. No sin antes asegurarse de que no se lo toparía cuando fuese saliendo de la cocina. Lo cual era pedir demasiado, considerando que se encontraba en la casa de este. De verdad, no lograba entender a qué se había debido aquella pregunta. Lo había pillado con la guardia baja, y sin querer, le había prácticamente dicho que sí seguía sintiendo algo por su –no tan estúpido– hermano mayor.

Casi podía asegurar que el novio de su amigo (desconocía que habían terminado), había corrido a informarle a su hermano aquella novedad. No obstante, al repasar aquella conversación, se percató de que algo andaba mal con el menor de los Tsurugi. No lograba discernir qué, pero estaba seguro de que tenía problemas. Solo esperaba que no involucrara a su amigo, de lo contrario conocería de lo que era capaz.

—Así que has terminado con él —comentaba Taiyou al teléfono. Matsukaze había, al final, optado por llamarle y contarle cómo estaba la relación entre Tsurugi y él—. No puedo creer que hayas tardado en darte cuenta de la clase de patán que es. Yo te advertí que seguramente era como su hermano.

—Taiyou, terminé con él por razones distintas —intentó explicar el castaño—. Además no es como si hubiésemos acabado en malos términos.

—Claro que no—respondió molesto el pelirrojo—, eso explica por qué demonios le pediste que mintiera sobre tu ausencia.

—No quería preocuparte.

—¿Preocuparme? Eso era lo de menos. Debiste de haberme dicho la verdad desde el inicio —contestó Amemiya—. Y no me importa que digas que ya me parezco a tu ahora ex. Sabes que estoy en lo correcto.

El castaño al otro de la línea suspiró resignado. No había forma alguna de hacer entender al otro cómo había ocurrido todo. Solo esperaba que Kyousuke no fomentara, aún más, la mala imagen que tenía el pelirrojo de él y su hermano.

**v**

Taiyou estaba ya aburrido –y cansado– de estar en su habitación. Yuuichi no estaba y quizá Kyousuke tampoco, así que nada perdía con explorar el resto de la casa –aunque no fuera tan grande–. Después de todo, pasaría casi un mes en el lugar y en algún momento tendría que ir a un lugar que no fuera la sala, cocina o su propia habitación. Ni siquiera había salido al jardín. Por lo que se convirtió en su primera opción. Así que optó por vestirse de manera cómoda –lo cual no implicaba seguir en piyama a esas horas del día– y salir. Justo cuando iba hacia la puerta que daba al patio trasero, vio a Kyousuke en la sala. La televisión estaba encendida, aunque él parecía no prestar atención al aparato. También notó de inmediato el olor a cigarrillo, lo cual le sorprendió un poco, y la expresión dolida que tenía en el rostro pese a no verlo directamente.

No pudo evitar sentirse mal, hubiese deseado que Yuuichi se sintiese así por él. Inspiró un poco de aire, y decidió ir con él. Nada perdía con intentar socializar, por segunda vez, con él.

—¿De verdad no piensas salir? —le preguntó de improviso, alterándolo un poco— Pensé que saldrías, dado que tu hermano no está —siguió hablando, intentando no sonar demasiado impertinente.

Kyousuke dio una calada a su cigarro antes de responder.

—No, no tengo ganas —contestó y expulsó el humo antes de hacerle una seña para que se sentara con él—. ¿Fumas? —le cuestionó, ofreciéndole un cigarrillo. El pelirrojo pareció meditarlo por un instante, pero accedió al final y tomó uno.

—¿A tu hermano no le molesta? —inquirió Amemiya— No parece ser una persona que tolere esta clase de hábitos.

—No —respondió secamente el Tsurugi menor—. También lo hace, aunque no en casa. A sus… a nuestros padres no les agrada —se corrigió de inmediato, esperando que el otro no le tomase importancia a ello.

—Ah. No lo sabía.

—¿En serio?

—Sí —afirmó el pelirrojo al de cabellos azules, al parecer siempre sí Yuuichi no había sido honesto en detalles tan mínimos.

—Debió de quererte demasiado para dejar temporalmente de hacerlo. Es un vicio que tiene muy arraigado —explicó Tsurugi—. No lo tomes a mal. Es extraño que haga algo así.

Taiyou le miró un poco sorprendido por unos instantes, pero después relajó su expresión.

—¿Y Tenma sí lo sabe?

—Sí, tampoco le agrada obviamente. Por eso evito hacerlo en su presencia.

El pelirrojo ya no respondió. Repentinamente cayó en cuenta de lo extraño que era estar sosteniendo una conversación así con Kyousuke. No podía entender cómo era posible que los dos estuviesen sentados, conversando como si su pequeño altercado, ocurrido horas antes, jamás hubiese pasado. Por un instante, creyó que se debía a la ausencia de Tenma. Más recordó un detalle que este le había confiado tiempo atrás: Kyousuke solo habla demasiado –para sus estándares– si está molesto y necesita ventilarlo o, al contrario, está triste. Cosa que le resultó curiosa. La mayoría de la gente suele estar más callada de lo usual si están así, tristes. Con el menor de los Tsurugi era lo contrario.

Kyousuke permaneció callado al igual que Amemiya. No es que le incomodara el silencio, simplemente no sabía cómo seguir con aquella conversación que de por sí ya era extraña. Miró al pelirrojo que parecía demasiado absorto en sus pensamientos como para darse cuenta de su acción, y reparó en lo atractivo que era. No lo negaba. Este era demasiado guapo, incluso más que Matsukaze. Pero haciendo a un lado todo eso, cabía decir que su personalidad era todavía más atrayente. No parecía ser la clase de persona que guardase rencor hacia otros, por lo cual le resultaba demasiado curioso su comportamiento hacia Yuuichi. Él estaba plenamente consciente de que la relación entre ellos no había quedado en buenos términos, sin embargo, no tenía una idea clara sobre qué pudo haber causado todo ello.

También era sabedor de que su hermano no era precisamente inocente, y estaba casi seguro de que Taiyou tampoco se quedaba atrás, pero simplemente no lograba dar con una teoría que le resultase del todo razonable para entender por qué el pelirrojo le detestaba tanto. Asimismo estaba segurísimo de que este estaría casi feliz si se enterase que él y Tenma habían ya terminado. Aunque pensándolo bien, seguramente este ya habría hablado con el castaño, y si así fuese ¿por qué estaba siendo amable? ¿Qué había de diferente entre Yuuichi y él? Una parte de él quería creer que se debía a que Amemiya era una persona no tan prejuiciosa y que había decidido darle una segunda oportunidad. Otra, la más emocional, que este simplemente buscase alguna clase de consuelo.

Solo una mínima parte de él, o eso quería creer, concordaba también con lo segundo. Después de todo, ambos tenían roto el corazón.

* * *

Me disculpo por no haber cumplido mi promesa de llegar a las 5000 palabras. Pero preferí reservar algunas cosas para el siguiente capítulo. Este tiene mucho drama, pero era necesario para lo que se viene más adelante. El título del capítulo deriva de una canción de Kelly Clarkson –titulada, evidentemente, de la misma manera–.

Todo comentario y/o crítica constructiva es bienvenido.

Gracias por leer y comentar.


	4. Everything we had

Hola. Heme aquí con el cuarto capítulo de esta historia. Lamento la tardanza. Espero que este capítulo sea de su agrado.

* * *

**IV**

**Everything we had**

_«Y de repente te das cuenta de que no hay vuelta atrás, que todo está perdido y tu futuro y corazón destrozados.»_

**i**

Pasaron varios minutos en silencio. Ni uno ni otro se atrevía a pronunciar palabra alguna. Parecía que ambos habían notado lo inusual que resultaba su conversación. Se suponía que Amemiya no toleraba a ninguno de los Tsurugi y que estos tampoco a él. O al menos daba por sentado que Kyousuke lo hacía, debido a que básicamente había terminado con Matsukaze por culpa suya. También cayó en cuenta de lo raro que resultaba el hecho de que Yuuichi hubiese salido, dejándoles solos.

Dio una honda calada a su cigarro y expulsó el humo sin quitarle la mirada a su acompañante que ya había encendido uno nuevo. Le miró atentamente y se percató del gran parecido existente entre ambos hermanos. El color de sus ojos era levemente distinto, así como el tono de piel. Kyousuke era un poco más pálido que el mayor, pero solo era notorio si se les miraba fijamente. Sus ojos parecían tener una tonalidad ambarina más oscura si se les comparaba con los del mayor. También la mirada era diferente, la del Tsurugi menor era más severa dándole un aire de arrogancia, contraria a la de su hermano que era más expresiva y dulce. Si bien, la diferencia más notoria entre ellos era que el mayor tenía un pequeño lunar debajo del labio en el lado izquierdo.

De un instante a otro, el pelirrojo revivió en su mente los momentos vividos a lado de Yuuichi. Las pocas ocasiones que él le había visitado y habían estado sentados en aquel mismo lugar. Las anécdotas que se contaban el uno al otro. Aun cuando los padres del mayor estaban en casa, este no mermaba sus demostraciones de afecto hacia él. Siempre aprovechaba aquellos momentos en que estaba distraído para robarle un beso. En aquellos años, Kyousuke no parecía estar tanto tiempo allí y si llegaba a estarlo, simplemente pasaba de ellos. Suponía que por eso verle ahora seguía haciéndolo un extraño ante sus ojos.

No entendía de donde vino aquella súbita añoranza, quizás era esa semejanza entre los hermanos lo que le hizo recordar esos momentos. O simplemente su mente y su corazón habían aceptado que echaba de menos a Yuuichi.

—No sé qué nos pasó —soltó de repente Taiyou. Kyousuke se sorprendió por tan imprevista declaración —. De la noche a la mañana nuestra relación se fue a pique. No hay un solo día en que no piense en las razones de nuestra separación —el pelirrojo hizo una pausa antes de seguir—, sé que hubo alguien más. Pero no fue la verdadera causa.

—¿Le hubieses perdonado una infidelidad? —le cuestionó el chico de cabellos azules— ¿A pesar de que él te hubiese engañado con alguien cercano a ti?

—Sí, si lo hubiera hecho —respondió llanamente Amemiya —. Sé que es absurdo, pero así soy yo —este sonrió amargamente, conteniendo sus lágrimas —. Perdono fácilmente a los demás, aun cuando aparente odiarlos. Mira, sé que piensas que yo odio a tu hermano pero, en realidad, yo lo sigo queriendo. Es solo que… no sé cómo acercarme nuevamente a él.

—Deberías intentarlo —le instó Tsurugi —. No tienes idea de cuánto ha sufrido por ti. Sí, estoy consciente de que él tuvo la culpa de muchas cosas. Más no sabía que te engañó. Sin embargo, él está dispuesto a escucharte. Créeme, no le importa que tan hirientes sean tus palabras. Yuuichi solo quiere tu perdón y que al menos le permitas ser tu amigo.

A decir verdad, el hecho de que el otro admitiera que Yuuichi pudo haberle sido infiel le tomó por sorpresa. Kyousuke no podía creer que pese a ello, él fuese capaz de perdonarlo. Era una acción que requería, de acuerdo a su criterio, una increíble bondad. Amarle en demasía y confiar ciegamente en que dicha acción no se repetiría. Una confianza inquebrantable. Cosas de las que carecía y por ello, ahora entendía bien lo qué su hermano le había dicho. Suspiró antes de prestar atención otra vez al pelirrojo, cuando lo hizo, notó las lágrimas silenciosas que bajaban por sus mejillas.

Tenía ganas de decirle algo, abrazarlo pero él no servía para consolar a los demás. Ni siquiera sabía cómo consolarse a sí mismo. No en balde llevaba años guardándose tanto dolor para sí. Se abstuvo de intentarlo, temía quebrarse al igual que el otro. Y eso era algo que no podía permitirse. Simplemente no podía hacerlo. Él siempre tenía que ser fuerte. No podía mostrarse débil ante los demás. Su dolor debía de permanecer oculto detrás de su máscara de imperturbabilidad.

—Ni siquiera sé por qué te he dicho todo esto. Seguramente solo te burlarás de mí, junto con Yuuichi —le dijo de improviso, casi arrepentido de haberle confesado todo eso. Apagó el cigarrillo que yacía olvidado entre sus dedos para después ponerse de pie. Pero el otro le sostuvo por la muñeca, evitando que avanzara.

De un momento a otro, sintió como Tsurugi le estrechaba entre sus brazos con tanta fuerza que le resultaba imposible zafarse de él. Aunque tampoco pudo evitar corresponderle. Era algo rara aquella sensación de ser abrazado por él. No era incómodo, simplemente era extraño. Taiyou jamás imaginó que Kyousuke abrazase de una manera tan cálida, como si a través de un abrazo le estuviese diciendo que estaba dispuesto a protegerle, a estar a su lado sin importar lo que pase. No pudo evitar cuestionarse sí así era como Tenma se sentía cuando este le abrazaba. Si también le hacía sentir tan especial como a él en aquel momento. Se aferró más al de cabellos azules, aspirando el olor cítrico de la colonia que usaba en ese momento.

—Si todavía sientes algo por Yuuichi, demuéstraselo. No tengas miedo. Eso sí, primero hablen bien las cosas. Si tienen que reprocharse cosas, háganlo. Dejen salir todo lo que han callado durante este tiempo. No seas como yo —le dijo el menor de los Tsurugi antes de soltarlo—. Sé que es difícil para ustedes, pero nada pierdes con intentarlo.

En cuanto Amemiya sintió que al fin le liberaba, no pudo evitar sonreírle al igual que Kyousuke no pudo reprimirse de limpiarle una solitaria lágrima que rodó por su mejilla en ese momento. Un gesto que se le hizo un poco íntimo y que dudaba hubiese tenido alguna vez con Tenma. El pelirrojo le miraba completamente embelesado. Era bastante irónico que en la mañana casi hubiesen querido matarse y en ese momento parecieran un par de enamorados.

Justo cuando Taiyou estaba por abrazarle de nuevo, escucharon como alguien entraba a la casa. Se separaron de inmediato apenas vieron que se trataba de Yuuichi. Este les miró con extrañeza y antes de que pudiera preguntarles cualquier cosa, tanto Amemiya como Kyousuke se fueron a sus habitaciones. El pelirrojo notó que este rehuyó de su hermano pero no dijo nada. Sin embargo, eso le hizo sospechar que algo había ocurrido entre ellos.

El mayor solo se quedó de pie en la entrada de la sala, prácticamente con la palabra en la boca. El primer pensamiento que cruzó por su mente fue que ambos chicos habían arreglado sus diferencias. Aunque su cercanía física le extrañó bastante. Su hermano no era tan expresivo como pudo notar que lo estaba siendo en aquel momento. Divisó hacia la sala y fue hasta ese momento que se percató del leve olor a cigarro que aun prevalecía en el lugar.

Por un momento, pensó en llamarle la atención a Kyousuke pero recordó que este seguramente estaría molesto por su discusión anterior y solo reanudarían aquel altercado. Así que no lo hizo. Tampoco le delataría con sus padres. Después de todo, él hacía lo mismo si estaba solo en casa. Y también porque eso solo empeoraría la casi inexistente relación entre ellos y su hermano. Asimismo, tampoco deseaba que notara su aliento alcoholizado. No había tomado demasiado, considerando que todavía era temprano, pero aun así era perceptible.

Esperaba que las cosas mejorasen por si solas, no quería seguir con esos problemas a cuestas. Al menos no con su hermanito. Después de todo, Kyousuke no tenía la culpa de las estupideces que había cometido en el pasado.

**ii**

Pasaron un par de semanas, y las cosas nada más no habían mejorado. Al contrario, la tensión entre Yuuichi y Kyousuke era cada vez más insoportable. Pese a las pocas, y breves, visitas de Tenma la situación no parecía calmarse. Ni hablar de los problemas del Tsurugi mayor con Amemiya. Si bien, ya no era tan hostil como el primer día. Ahora cuando le saludaba, le respondía de buena gana. Incluso en una ocasión, les preparó el desayuno. Sin embargo, Amemiya le rehuía cuando se quedaban solos los dos.

Matsukaze y Kyousuke poco a poco habían arreglado sus diferencias, y pese a no regresar a su relación como novios, eran buenos amigos como en los viejos tiempos. Y era justamente el de cabellos castaños quien urgía a Tsurugi a hacer un lado su tonto orgullo para hacer las paces con su hermano. Cada que se veían le insistía en ese punto. Le decía que no había mal que durara cien años. Al inicio no lograba captar a qué se refería el menor, pero después lo entendió, dándole la razón. No podía pasarse el resto de la vida enojado e ignorando a Yuuichi. Así como tampoco podría callar para siempre lo que le ocurrió tiempo atrás.

Tarde o temprano tendrían que hacerle frente a sus problemas y arreglarlos.

No obstante, el castaño se alegraba de ver que Taiyou y él ya se llevaban muchísimo mejor. Si bien, no se percataba de los extraños acontecimientos entre ellos. Al parecer no le molestaba que a veces Kyousuke invitase al pelirrojo a salir con ellos ni de las muestras de cariño que se profesaban. O al menos eso se imaginaba el chico de cabellos rojizos.

—Veo que te llevas muy bien con Kyousuke —le comentó una noche Tenma a Amemiya mientras le acompañaba de vuelta a su casa—. Supongo que al fin te diste cuenta de que es una buena persona. Deberías de hacer lo mismo con Yuuichi —prosiguió, y pese a que sonaba bastante casual, el pelirrojo notó el tono de molestia en sus palabras. ¿Celos? Era probable.

—Sí, es un buen chico —respondió tranquilo Taiyou—. Nada que ver con su hermano. Me agrada mucho, para qué voy a negarlo —complementó.

—¿Te atreverías a cambiar a Yuuichi por él? —preguntó y allí fue cuando el otro confirmó que su amigo estaba celoso y con justa razón— A mí jamás me abrazaba en público, y mucho menos me llevaba a conocer a sus otros amigos —le dijo, haciendo referencia a sus salidas previas en las cuales el menor de los Tsurugi se había atrevido a sujetarlo por los hombros o la cintura, y efectivamente, le había presentado a sus amistades.

—Vamos, Tenma. No te pongas así —intentó tranquilizarle—, Kyousuke solo tiene ojos para ti. Yo simplemente soy un buen conocido para él. Eso es todo.

—Sí, claro. Un conocido —continuó Matsukaze bastante molesto mientras caminaban de regreso a su casa—. No sé cómo fue que te ganaste tan fácil su confianza. Dime, ¿qué le hiciste? Después de todo, él no confía tan fácil en los demás.

El pelirrojo no evitó tensarse ante tal cuestionamiento. El significado detrás de aquellas palabras era demasiado obvio. Le dolió que su mejor amigo insinuara esa clase de situaciones. Hasta ese momento no había pasado nada entre ellos, más que abrazos y palabras de consuelo por su precaria situación con el Tsurugi mayor. Evidentemente ya no le respondió. Agachó la mirada, deteniéndose.

—Creo que lo mejor será vernos mañana —le dijo—. Cuando te pones así es imposible razonar contigo, Tenma. Adiós —se despidió de él, a pesar de que faltaban varias calles para llegar a la casa de su tía. El castaño ni se inmutó en responderle y siguió su camino.

Amemiya optó por tomar el autobús, no tenía ya ganas de caminar. Quería llegar pronto a casa de los Tsurugi para encerrarse en su habitación y sacar toda su frustración sin ser molestado. Y ¿para qué negarlo? Esperaba que Kyousuke estuviese para así desahogarse con él. Se sentía mal por su amigo, al fin y al cabo tenía razón en estar molesto. Pero no tenía la culpa de que el de cabellos azules fuese un muchacho extraordinario detrás de su fachada de frialdad. Lo buen amigo que podía llegar a ser cuando se le conocía más a fondo.

—No hay nada entre él y yo, Yuuichi, entiéndelo —escuchó que discutían Kyousuke y su hermano. Estaban tan enfrascados en su discusión que no se percataron de su llegada—. Taiyou se ha convertido solo en un buen amigo. Eso es todo —agradecía que estuviesen en la cocina y no se percataran de que estaba escuchándoles.

—Sabes muy bien que no es verdad —le reprochaba el mayor—. ¿Crees que no te conozco lo suficiente, que no sé la clase de-

—Ni se te ocurra llamarme de esa manera, lo tolero una vez. Pero no una segunda —le advirtió Kyousuke—. ¿Así es como quieres que nos reconciliemos? Sí tanto te molesta mi amistad con él, entonces arreglen sus problemas.

—No, no me cambies el tema de conversación —le refutó Yuuichi—. ¿Te has dado cuenta del daño que le harías a Tenma? ¡Amemiya es su mejor amigo, Kyousuke! ¡No seas tan imbécil como para seguir alimentando tu mala reputación!

Taiyou abrió los ojos bastante asombrado por aquellas palabras. ¿Qué demonios habían estado haciendo para que creyeran que entre él y el Tsurugi menor había algo más que una amistad? Quizás el otro se mostraba un tanto efusivo hacia él en público, más de lo que era con Tenma, en eso tenían razón. Pero no creía que fuese una razón válida para sacar tales conclusiones. Cuando se dio cuenta, ambos hermanos estaban prácticamente frente a él. Yuuichi obviamente era quien parecía más cabreado, Kyousuke se veía molesto pero más que nada parecía estar dolido.

El mayor le miró de arriba a abajo, era evidente que en ese momento no era una persona grata para él. Pasó junto a él, ignorándole por completo e incluso empujándolo levemente. Kyousuke suspiró pesadamente apenas escuchó como su hermano salía, azotando la puerta, y arrancaba el auto. Sabía que eso significaba que probablemente no regresara a casa esa misma noche. Este pasó junto al pelirrojo sin decir una sola palabra. Taiyou le vio con una mezcla de enojo y tristeza. Enojo porque Yuuichi no tenía derecho a molestarse porque ellos fueran amigos, su tristeza se debía principalmente a que pensaba que eso pondría fin a la buena amistad recién forjada entre él y su hermano menor.

—¡Kyousuke! —le llamó Amemiya cuando vio que este se iba a su habitación—¡¿Qué ha pasado?! ¡Kyousuke, maldita sea, te estoy hablando! —insistió al ser ignorado.

—Creo que escuchaste lo suficiente para saber qué pasó —fue la respuesta que obtuvo del otro que se detuvo a medio pasillo—. Ahora debes de estar muy feliz.

—¿De qué hablas? No te entiendo —le dijo, acercándose a él.

—Esto es lo que siempre deseaste ¿no es así? —contestó el chico de cabellos azules— Querías arruinar nuestras vidas —Taiyou le miró muy confundido—, tal y como hizo mi hermano con la tuya. Pues te tengo buenas noticias, lo has logrado —finalizó, dejando al otro parado sin saber qué decir.

En definitiva la amistad que había empezado a forjarse entre ellos, había acabado tan mal como empezó. No debería de dolerle, ya que estaba consciente de que podría ocurrir en cualquier momento. Sin embargo, sintió como algo dentro de él se hizo trizas, muy similar a lo que ocurrió cuando terminó con Yuuichi. Al parecer siempre sí había comenzado a sentir algo más que amistad por Kyousuke.

**iii**

Al llegar a su casa, Tenma no evitó sentir una punzada de remordimiento. Si era honesto, había sido un tanto injusto con Taiyou; no tenía pruebas reales de que él había estado intentando ser algo más que un mero amigo para Kyousuke. Tal vez este se mostraba más abierto con el pelirrojo que con él porque su amigo tendía a ser demasiado insistente en ese aspecto. Detestaba a la gente que no era tan afectuosa en sus relaciones día a día. Amemiya siempre hostigaba a la gente a mostrarse más abierta, más cariñosa fuesen o no amigos suyos.

Tampoco había hablado con Kyousuke para conversar sobre dicha situación, no obstante, no tenía ya derecho alguno a molestarse con él por ello. Total, ellos ya no eran novios, por ende, Tsurugi estaba en todo su derecho de salir con quien quisiera –aun cuando ese «quien» fuese el ex de su hermano Yuuichi–. Así que ya no le quedaba andar montándole escenas de celos. Y si lo veía de una manera menos emocional, también Taiyou podía hacer lo mismo. Ambos estaban solteros y podían salir juntos si se les daba la gana. Ni siquiera Yuuichi podría oponerse a esa acción.

Si bien, le dolería que Kyousuke empezase un noviazgo con Amemiya. Pese a que él mismo fue quien terminó su relación con el de cabellos azules, aun albergaba en su corazón la esperanza de que algún día regresasen. De seguir adelante, como si nada hubiese ocurrido. No es como si se hubiera tomado en serio su rompimiento, solo quería distanciarse un poco del otro para ver si él de verdad le quería. Para algunos sonaría estúpido, pero de verdad creía que en esa frase que rezaba «Sí amas a alguien, déjalo libre. Sí regresa, es tuyo. Si no, nunca lo fue.» Kyousuke no había regresado a él, no de la manera que le hubiese gustado, así que probablemente su amor no era tan fuerte como imaginó.

A lo mejor él sí se había tomado en serio su rompimiento, después de todo las palabras que le había dicho no habían sido del todo inofensivas. Sabía bien que el muchacho de cabellos azules seguiría siendo su amigo, pese a aquella desagradable situación. Era la promesa que había hecho desde el momento en que le confesó sus sentimientos hacía él. Después de todo, lo suyo había comenzado como una amistad que poco a poco se fue convirtiendo en amor. Pero Tenma había estado seguro de que Tsurugi insistiría en restablecer las cosas a su estado anterior, si algún día llegaban a terminar, que intentaría reanudar su noviazgo.

—Kyousuke, sé que estás molesto, pero de verdad necesito hablar contigo —le decía por teléfono el castaño esa misma noche—. Por favor, debemos aclarar las cosas.

—No es conmigo con quien debes hablar —respondió el de cabellos azules—, sino con Amemiya. Él es el culpable de todo esto.

—Te equivocas, si hay alguien a quien culpar es a nosotros. Fue culpa de Yuuichi y mía por hablar sin pensar —objetó Matsukaze.

—Vaya, al fin dices algo cierto —contestó Tsurugi —. Pensé que no te darías cuenta de eso. Aunque creo que no necesitas aclarar nada con él. Al fin y al cabo creo que Taiyou ha logrado su cometido.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—¿No me digas que no estabas enterado de los planes de tu amigo? Su intención siempre fue arruinar las cosas entre nosotros.

—¿De dónde has sacado eso? ¡Es mentira! Él no es capaz de hacer algo así.

—Eso es lo que he deducido de sus acciones —le dijo Kyousuke antes de colgar.

Tenma se quedó perplejo ante esas palabras. No creía que el pelirrojo fuese de esa clase de personas, si bien, tampoco podía dudar de las palabras de su ex novio. Sí Amemiya se había atrevido a hacerlo, sin duda alguna habría perdido ya su amistad. Él no podía ser amigo de alguien que solo por rencor, venganza, como le quisiera llamar, fuese capaz de herir a terceros y más cuando una de esas personas –se suponía– era tu mejor amigo.

Sin embargo, su lado más emocional le decía que todos –sin excepción– parecían haber mal interpretado las cosas. Y ello complicaba todo aún más. De lo que sí estaba seguro, era que posiblemente Taiyou a esas alturas estaba confundido. Lo poco que había logrado hablar con él respecto a Kyousuke, le daba a entender que el de cabellos rojizos estaba viendo reflejado en él al Yuuichi del que se enamoró cinco años atrás.

Sus celos, por otro lado, eran solo una prueba de que estaba todavía enamorado de Tsurugi y que su reciente cercanía con el pelirrojo le molestaba por esa misma razón. También tales hechos implicaban que eventualmente Taiyou pudiese enamorarse de Kyousuke, y eso sería un verdadero desastre. Solo le lastimaría y perdería toda oportunidad de recuperar a Yuuichi. De repente, escuchó sonar su móvil, lo revisó y vio que había recibido un mensaje del de cabellos azules. «Nos vemos dentro de una hora, en el lugar de costumbre.», leyó en voz baja. Al final, él había decidido darle una oportunidad de explicar las cosas.

Se apresuró a arreglarse y le habló a Aki –quien en aquel momento no estaba en casa– para avisarle que saldría. No le especificaba dónde o con quién, pese a la hora que era, dado que ella sabía quiénes eran las únicas personas con las que podría verse en Inazuma. Para ella, Kyousuke y él solo eran amigos. Todavía no reunía el valor suficiente para decirle claramente cuál era su orientación sexual. Solo sus padres sabían la verdad, y evidentemente estaban al tanto de su noviazgo con Tsurugi a quien habían conocido mediante video llamadas.

Les había costado al inicio aceptar que su hijo fuese homosexual, pero al final le admitieron por completo. Tanto ellos como Tenma sabían que los padres del otro también estaban al tanto de su preferencia sexual y que, al igual que los padres del castaño, le habían aceptado sin reparo alguno. No estaban enterados de que en el caso de los Tsurugi era lo contrario. Solo su hermano mayor le había apoyado.

—Tenma, me alegra que hayas venido —le habló Kyousuke a manera de saludo apenas le vio, estaba esperándolo en la entrada del sitio, había estado pensando en demasiadas cosas desde que salió de casa que ni siquiera lograba explicarse cómo fue que llegó a la cafetería en la cual le había citado—. Te ves distraído, ¿todo está bien?

—¿Ah? Sí, si estoy bien —negó de inmediato el chico de cabellos castaños—. No es nada. Estoy bien, de verdad —insistió al percatarse de que seguía sin creerle—, no te preocupes. Y dime, ¿de qué querías hablar?

El de cabellos azules le miró todavía con cierto recelo, pero no le insistió. Le tomó de la mano, entrelazando sus dedos con los del menor por hábito y le guió hasta una mesa apartada en un rincón.

—Primero pidamos algo, y después hablamos sobre alguien que tú conoces muy bien —le dijo, extendiéndole uno de los menús que se encontraban en la mesa. Pero esta vez, contrario a la noche anterior, su tono no era de molestia. Al contrario, parecía feliz de tenerlo allí con él.

Matsukaze se limitó a sonreírle. Quizás, a final de cuentas, las cosas resultarían bien entre ellos.

**iv**

Yuuichi jamás se imaginó que Taiyou estuviese escuchándolos. En realidad, ni siquiera pensó en que discutiría nuevamente con Kyousuke y menos a causa de él. Había decidido que dejaría de intentar reparar su relación con el de cabellos rojizos, no obstante, este había mostrado una notable mejoría en lo que respectaba su conducta hacia él. Los últimos días había sido bastante afable, no había ignorado sus saludos e incluso llegó a preguntarle que qué tal iba su vida en general y aún más, prepararle el desayuno tanto a él como a su hermano.

Si bien, desde aquel día en que le vio tan cercano a su hermanito simplemente sintió como sus planes por rescatar su viejo noviazgo se iban a la basura. Ya que le pareció que Amemiya había encontrado en Kyousuke lo que había botado años atrás gracias a él. Pero lo que más le había molestado fue pensar que el pelirrojo había ideado todo eso desde el inicio, y que su intención inicial siempre había sido arrebatarle el novio a su mejor amigo, Matsukaze. No entendía de dónde había sacada aquella descabellada conclusión. ¿Cómo pudo pensar algo así de la persona, se suponía, aun amaba?

La primera respuesta que se le vino a la mente, fue que estaba simplemente celoso. Detestaba darse cuenta de que, si se lo proponía, Taiyou era visiblemente capaz de pasársela bien con quien se le viniera en gana. Por eso lo primero que hizo fue atacar a su hermano que a su criterio alentaba al otro a comportarse de aquella manera. Quería hacerle entender que estaba hiriendo a Tenma, quien ciertamente todavía le quería pese a sus defectos. Sin embargo, lo único que pretendía era que él se alejara del de cabellos rojizos. Lamentablemente solo había estropeado más la relación entre ellos.

—_No deberías de entrometerte —le dijo Gouenji en una de sus ya habituales reuniones—. Deja que sea tu mismo hermano quien arregle sus problemas con Tenma. También deberías de dejar que las cosas sigan su ritmo natural._

—_¿A qué te refieres? —le preguntó ligeramente confundido Yuuichi._

—_A que deberías de dejar de forzar las cosas con Taiyou, y tú sabes muy bien de qué hablo—respondió de inmediato el rubio—. De verdad, deja que sea él quien se acerque a ti. Aunque creo que últimamente lo ha hecho._

—_Explícate —demandó el de cabellos azules._

—_En otras palabras, gánate su confianza a través de acciones no palabras. Si bien, él está en todo su derecho de hacerse el «difícil». Después de todo, lo que le hiciste no tiene perdón._

_Yuuichi agachó la mirada bastante decepcionado, le dolía admitir que eso era completamente cierto._

—_Pero eso no significa que no puedas hacer algo para aligerar tu culpa —agregó Shuuya en cuanto notó el desencanto de su amigo—. Aunque eso signifique que tengas con conformarte con ser solo un amigo más para él. Honestamente dudo que confíe en ti como para darte una segunda oportunidad para ser su novio. _

Al rememorar aquella parte de su conversación, se dio cuenta del peso que habían tenido sus acciones para con Taiyou esa noche. Ignorarle y huir de él no fue precisamente lo más sabio, ni mucho menos lo más maduro, de su parte. Estaba mostrando poseer los mismos defectos que tanto juzgaba en su hermano. Huir en lugar de hacerle frente a sus problemas. Ignorar por no saber qué decir sin herir a los demás.

Y ahora que lo pensaba con más calma, contrario al pelirrojo, ignorar a Kyousuke en su discusión anterior hubiese sido lo más conveniente. Le hubiese evitado decirle todas aquellas palabras tan hirientes, que lo único que hicieron fue lastimar a su hermano y su frágil autoestima. Le bastaba con lidiar con el rechazo de sus padres, tal como le había dicho. No obstante, su hostilidad parecía haber mermado un poco y eso aligeraba su remordimiento.

Suspiró pesadamente, apoyando su frente en el volante de su auto. Llevaba un par de horas aparcado en aquella estación de servicio. Estaba demasiado confundido, necesitaba despejar su mente antes de regresar y confrontar a ambos menores. Lidiar con Kyousuke sería relativamente fácil, sin embargo, con Taiyou sería sumamente complicado. Esos cinco años no habían pasado en balde.

—_¿Qué clase de relación hay entre Amemiya y tú? —le demandó a su hermano quien se mostró sorprendido por la pregunta._

—_Lo que haya entre él y yo no te incumbe, Yuuichi —replicó contrariado el otro. Ambos se encontraban en la cocina, donde momentos antes merendaban tranquilamente—. Deja de meterte en mi vida._

—_Todo lo que concierna a Taiyou me es importante —fue la respuesta dada por el mayor de los Tsurugi—. Ahora, dime de una buena vez ¿qué hay entre ustedes? _

—_Yo te repito que eso no es de tu incumbencia, hermano. Así que deja de entrometerte._

—_¡Tengo derecho a saberlo, maldita sea! —gritó furioso Yuuichi— ¡¿Acaso pretendes llevártelo a la cama como todas tus conquistas?!_

—_¡Ya basta! ¡Es suficiente! —le contestó Kyousuke de la misma manera—¡Estoy harto de que tus padres y tú intenten controlar mi vida! —su hermano se quedó sin palabras— ¡Ninguno de ustedes sabe todo lo que he pasado! ¡Así que no vengas a sermonearme sobre si lo que hago está bien o mal!_

—_Entonces te has acostado con cualquiera, ¿es eso lo que intentas decir? —inquirió el mayor quien bajó la voz sin perder el tono de enojo en él._

—_¿Y qué si he hecho eso? ¿Quién eres tú para juzgarme? —reprochó el menor— Jamás te había importado lo que hiciera, a tus padres tampoco. Así que no quieras darme lecciones sobre moral._

_Yuuichi bufó bastante molesto. La discusión había derivado en otras cosas como la vez anterior._

Después de que Kyousuke le repitiera que entre Amemiya y él no había más que una amistad, y que en lugar de entrometerse entre ellos arreglara sus propios problemas; decidió irse pero ni uno ni otro contaban con el hecho de que el pelirrojo había escuchado, posiblemente, toda su discusión. No le molestó su presencia en sí, sino que este no hubiese tenido el coraje de aclararle las cosas. De decirle lo que pasaba entre su hermano y él. Por lo que decidió ignorarle, incluso empujarle levemente, provocando desconcierto en el muchacho de cabellos rojizos.

—¿Por qué no he podido dejar de quererte? —se recriminó a sí mismo— ¿Por qué? Se supone que no debería de sentir absolutamente nada por ti. No debería molestarme que salieses con mi hermano. Ni tú deberías ser amable conmigo, no lo merezco.

Golpeó el volante como señal de frustración. Debía de dejar de actuar como un adolescente y comportarse como el adulto que supuestamente era. Si bien, Taiyou poseía la peculiar habilidad de poner de cabeza su mundo. Siempre la había tenido. No podía seguir negando que extrañaba su presencia. Sus besos, sus abrazos. El simple hecho de tenerlo junto a él era motivo de felicidad. Recibir un mensaje suyo en la madrugada con solo un «te extraño» o un «te quiero mucho», le mantenía feliz por el resto del día aun cuando no le era posible verlo.

Se maldecía por haberle lastimado de aquella manera tan cruel. No tenía derecho alguno a hacer trizas sus ilusiones, a romper su corazón. Tenía apenas quince años como para que le hiciera pasar un trago tan amargo. Lo peor de todo es que, de todas las personas con las que pudo haberse involucrado, lo hizo con quien Taiyou consideraba casi un hermano. Simplemente al recordar el dolor reflejado en su rostro y la forma en que las lágrimas bajaban por sus mejillas, era motivo suficiente para que desease morir.

Tomó la decisión de regresar a casa, no tenía caso que fuera a refugiarse a su departamento en las afueras de Inazuma. Primero hablaría con Kyousuke, le pediría disculpas –aunque dudaba que eso bastara para enmendar el daño provocado–. Posiblemente intentara lo mismo con Amemiya. Era justo, y necesario, que asumiera la responsabilidad por sus actos y enfrentase las consecuencias de los mismos. Lo único que deseaba es que él le permitiese seguir en su vida, de la manera que quisiera. Al final, lo único que quería para Taiyou era su felicidad aun si no era a su lado.

* * *

Sé que he metido demasiado drama, pero era necesario. Todo comentario y/o crítica constructiva es bienvenido(a). Gracias por leer y comentar.


	5. Underneath

Hola. Les traigo el siguiente capítulo de esta historia. Nos leemos en las notas del final.

* * *

**V**

**Underneath**

_«Y entonces fingí que estaba bien, todos me creyeron, menos yo. Sabía que todo lo que sentía dentro de mí, me dolía.»_

**i**

—_¿Me estás echando así? ¿Cómo si nada hubiese pasado? —preguntó Kyousuke a su acompañante que en ese momento le daba la espalda— ¿Acaso esto no ha significado nada para ti? ¿No te importa haberme lastimado? —sus lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas, muestra del dolor que le aquejaba en ese momento._

—_¿Debería de hacerlo? Te recuerdo que lo hicimos porque tú me lo pediste, yo no te obligué —fue la respuesta tajante del chico de cabellos blanquecinos—. Jamás he sentido algo por ti. Kyousuke ¿en serio creíste que alguien como yo te querría?_

_Tsurugi bajó la mirada, bastante dolido por las palabras ajenas. No podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar. Solo fue una aventura, una más de sus conquistas. ¿Cómo pudo haber sido tan ingenuo para caer en sus redes? Y sobre todo, ¿cómo pudo haberle pedido que le «hiciera el amor»? Ni siquiera hubo besos o caricias que le mostrasen cariño, el cual él tontamente creía sentía el otro hacia su persona, no le había importado herirlo. Mucho menos sus ruegos entre llantos, pidiéndole que se detuviera porque le dolía, le lastimaba demasiado._

—_Vamos, ¿qué esperas? Márchate —le ordenó su acompañante—. Desaparécete de mí vista, me das asco. No sirves ni para el sexo._

_El muchacho de cabellos azules recogió el resto de sus cosas, su chaqueta negra y el bolso del colegio, le dedicó una mirada llena de dolor y rencor a su otrora novio antes de salir, dando un portazo. Echó a correr, pese al malestar que sentía, quería llegar a su casa y llorar por haber sido tan idiota. Por haber creído que Hakuryuu le quería de verdad y haber aceptado su estúpida propuesta. Sentía asco de sí mismo. Pensó que no tendría el valor de volver a ver a la cara a sus padres ni a su hermano._

_Se subió la capucha de la chaqueta, encogiéndose en su asiento apenas subió al transporte. Había tenido suerte de haber alcanzado a coger el autobús que le llevaba a casa. Era demasiado tarde y ese había sido el último que pasaba a aquella hora. Solo esperaba que sus padres y su hermano ya estuviesen dormidos o no estuviesen en casa, si se daban cuenta de la hora a la que había llegado le iría muy mal. Y lo que menos quería era problemas con ellos en ese momento. _

_Secó, con una de las mangas, una lágrima furtiva que rodó por una de sus mejillas. El dolor que sentía, no solo emocional sino también físico, era casi insoportable. Pero no tuvo más remedio que irse de inmediato del departamento del peliblanco. No tenía caso que se quedara a rogarle que no le terminase de aquella manera tan humillante o le permitiese descansar para aminorar su dolencia. Y tampoco tenía ganas de permanecer más tiempo allí, si era honesto, tenía miedo de seguir en el mismo sitio que él._

_Apenas llegó a su hogar, abrió la puerta con cuidado para no hacer tanto ruido. No quería despertar a sus papás si es que estaban en casa, o a su hermano en todo caso. Se descalzó y con el mismo sigilo, subió las escaleras para ir a su habitación y tomar una ducha. Mas no contó con que Yuuichi le esperara justo junto a la puerta de su cuarto y, por su expresión, se notaba que no estaba nada contento de verle._

—_¿Qué hora es esta de llegar, Kyousuke? —le recriminó el mayor— Responde, ¿por qué has llegado hasta ahora? —insistió al no obtener respuesta alguna— ¿Te has quedado mudo o qué? ¡Respóndeme!_

_El menor agachó la mirada, desviándola de su hermano. En parte por la vergüenza que sentía en aquel momento, y también porque no quería que notase sus lágrimas. _

—_Déjame pasar —le pidió Kyousuke a Yuuichi quien ahora estaba frente a la puerta, impidiéndole el paso por completo—. Por favor —agregó, pero el mayor ni se inmutó—. Apártate, necesito entrar. _

—_No vas a entrar hasta que me digas dónde estuviste._

_El menor siguió sin responderle. La bofetada que su hermano le dio en aquel momento, le despabiló por completo. Se llevó su mano izquierda a su mejilla herida y sintió como las lágrimas bajaban por su rostro pero siguió sin dar una respuesta. Yuuichi le miraba furioso, y le asestó un manotazo más. Kyousuke soltó un leve quejido por el dolor que este le provocó._

—_Por favor, hermano, déjame entrar —le suplicó, aun incapaz de mirarle directamente a los ojos—. Juro que mañana te cuento todo, pero ahora déjame pasar a dormir —no supo decir si fue por el tono de ruego y dolor en su voz o simplemente el otro se había cansado de esperar una respuesta que no llegaría, pero murmuró un «gracias» apenas su hermano mayor se apartó, cediéndole el paso._

_Si bien, Yuuichi no estaba tan seguro de que su pequeño hermano le contase, al día siguiente, por qué llegó casi a medianoche._

—_Tienes suerte de que nuestros padres no estén —le dijo el mayor todavía enojado—. De lo contrario te iría peor—puntualizó, cerrando la puerta. _

_Kyousuke se dejó deslizar por la puerta, hasta quedar en el suelo. Abrazó sus piernas contra su pecho, y ocultó el rostro entre sus rodillas en un intento por acallar sus sollozos. Estaba realmente dolido, herido, se sentía usado como si solo fuera un juguete del que apenas se hartan es desechado como si de basura se tratase. Lo peor era que su hermano solo se había interesado por saber «dónde estuvo», no «qué le pasó» para haber llegado a esa hora._

_Sin embargo, a pesar de los golpes que el otro le había asestado, una parte de él –la más sensible y que le recordaba cuando era niño, y corría a desahogarse con su hermano mayor– quería ir a donde Yuuichi y abrazarse a él, llorar en su regazo, contarle lo ocurrido. Pedirle que le ayudase a borrar aquellos amargos momentos que, estaba seguro, le atormentarían el resto de su existencia. Necesitaba que le consolara, que le dijera que nada de eso había sido culpa suya. Pero se contuvo, cuando su lado más racional le hizo ver que seguramente no ocurriría de esa manera. Lo más tangible, debido a los rumores que corrían sobre él y de los que su familia estaba al tanto, era que no le creyese y solo le dijese más palabras llenas de reproche por su «comportamiento indebido»._

Matsukaze le miraba con lágrimas en los ojos, no daba crédito a lo que Kyousuke le acababa de relatar. Siempre dio por sentado que su conducta posesiva y su inseguridad eran simples manías que este poseía. Tenían suerte de estar en un parque que a esas horas estaba ya desolado y nadie más había escuchado aquel relato. Le estrechó entre sus brazos con todas sus fuerzas, apenas terminó de hablar. Así, en silencio. No sabía qué decirle, jamás se imaginó que el de cabellos azules le tendría tanta confianza para contarle aquella traumática experiencia.

—Al día siguiente no quería ni salir de mi habitación. Estaba asustado. Tenía miedo de que Yuuichi les hubiese dicho a qué hora había llegado y me regañasen. Miedo de salir y encontrarlo en la calle, de verlo —continuó explicando Tsurugi—. También sentía mucha vergüenza de estar con ellos, mis padres. Creía que se darían cuenta de lo que había hecho y me echarían de casa.

—Son tus padres, por mucho que no acepten tus preferencias, no serían capaces de echarte a la calle y menos si se enteraban de lo que te hicieron—respondió el castaño que aun acariciaba suave y dulcemente la espalda ajena—. No tuviste la culpa de lo que pasó. Pudiste habérselo dicho a Yuuichi. Él te hubiera entendido después de todo.

—No podía, no a él —refutó el muchacho de ojos ámbares—. Simplemente no tenía el valor de decírselo. No lo hubiese entendido tampoco. Pensaría que yo fui el culpable.

—¡No! ¡No fue culpa tuya! —le dijo, sujetándolo por los hombros y le obligó a verlo a los ojos— Sí, tú le pediste «hacerte el amor»; no violarte. Porque fue lo que ese maldito te hizo, aun cuando te niegues a verlo de esa manera. Te violó. Kyousuke, aun estás a tiempo de hacer algo al respecto.

—Tenma, eso ocurrió hace casi cinco años. Dudo mucho que todavía se pueda hacer algo. No hay más pruebas que mis palabras, ni siquiera sé que fue de Hakuryuu.

—No, no me refiero a denunciarle ante las autoridades. Si bien, en eso tienes razón, no se podría hacer mucho aunque tampoco perderías nada si lo intentas —expresó el moreno—. Pero lo que si puedes lograr es liberarte del dolor que has guardado dentro de ti durante tanto tiempo.

—Decírselos no hará una diferencia en el cómo me ven— le contestó el de cabellos azules.

—Eso es lo que tú crees. Mira, también a mis padres les decepcionó un poco enterarse de que me gustaban los chicos. Igual y no me dirigieron la palabra durante un tiempo, excepto para cosas forzosamente necesarias —reveló Matsukaze—. Pero al final, después de explicarles cómo me estaban haciendo sentir, se calmaron y empezaron a aceptarlo. Entendieron que si yo era feliz siendo así, no había nada que ellos pudiesen hacer.

—Aun así, no tienes una reputación como la mía y no es que me sienta precisamente orgulloso de tenerla —habló Kyousuke muy bajito—. He hecho cosas que han alimentado todas esas habladurías, lo sabes muy bien.

—Pero lo has hecho para encausar tu dolor—replicó el muchacho de ojos grises—. Kyou, no es tu culpa que solo hayas intentado deshacerte de la imagen que te hicieron ver de ti. Y no es que trate de justificar el daño que también has infligido en otros —le dijo, dándole una significativa mirada—. Mi punto es que ser «bueno» en la cama no es lo que te hace una mejor persona, ni mucho menos más atractivo para el resto —siguió hablando—. Pese a que en la actualidad así intenten hacérnoslo ver. Lo que nos hace ser mejores es tomar lo bueno de aquellas malas experiencias, y transformarles en algo positivo, constructivo para nosotros.

Tsurugi no pudo evitar sonreír levemente al escuchar aquellas palabras. Había extrañado el optimismo del pequeño castaño. Amaba su manera de ver la vida aunque no le gustase admitirlo.

—¿Y qué de bueno he obtenido después de… mi violación? —le preguntó un poco inseguro de emplear ese término.

—Te has fortalecido —contestó llanamente Tenma—. Has aprendido a reprimir tus emociones, aunque no constituye algo bueno _per se_. A no doblegarte frente a otros, por más que te provoquen —se explayó el moreno—. Tú no cedes ante las provocaciones de nadie. Defiendes a capa y espada a tus seres queridos, aun cuando algunas veces creas que no lo merecen. Tus ideales les parezcan válidos o no a los demás, también y muy pocos tienen el valor de hacerlo. Eso es lo que me gustó de ti e hizo que me enamoraras todavía más.

Kyousuke no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante tales palabras. Sabía que a Matsukaze le gustaba su personalidad, pero no a ese extremo. Tomó una de sus manos, las cuales aún reposaban en sus hombros, llevándole hasta sus labios para besar su dorso. El castaño cerró los ojos ante el contacto, mientras un leve y adorable sonrojo también se apoderaba de sus mejillas. Había extrañado aquellos actos de cariño de Tsurugi porque era consciente de que esas demostraciones afectivas estaban reservadas en su mayoría para él. No obstante, Taiyou parecía haberse ganado algunas cuantas durante esos días. Sonrieron al sentirse nuevamente en sintonía, darse cuenta de que pese a sus diferencias el cariño que se profesaban mutuamente no había cedido.

—No sabes cuánto te eché de menos, Tenma —confesó Tsurugi, abrazándolo con la misma intensidad que había hecho antes el de ojos grises—. Me hacías mucha falta —Kyousuke depositó un beso en los suaves y rosados labios del menor quien le correspondió sin dudar—. Muchas gracias por escucharme y, más que nada, por comprenderme.

—Yo también te extrañé, Kyousuke —respondió Matsukaze, acomodándose para acurrucarse en el regazo del mayor—. Y no hay nada que agradecer, tú has hecho y harías más por mí.

—Te amo, Tenma —le dijo con dulzura y le besó de nueva cuenta, ahora con más intensidad—. ¿Te gustaría ser mi novio una vez más? ¿Me concederías el honor de tener una segunda oportunidad? —le preguntó sorpresivamente el chico de piel pálida al moreno una vez que se detuvieron.

—Sí —contestó muy animado el castaño—, sabes muy bien que sí.

—Gracias, te juro que no te defraudaré otra vez —le habló quedamente el muchacho de cabellos azules, acunándole con dulzura entre sus brazos.

**ii**

Taiyou no soportaba sentirse tan desolado por haber perdido su amistad con Kyousuke. Detestaba aquella sensación de culpabilidad que le carcomía. No había estado consciente de la fuerza de sus deseos. Sí, lo admitía, su plan inicial –que ideó apenas fue forzado a viajar a Inazuma– era arruinarles la existencia a los hermanos Tsurugi. Especialmente a Yuuichi quien era el responsable del estado de desdicha en el que había vivido los últimos años. No obstante, no contó con que Tenma diese por terminada su relación con Kyousuke y mucho menos con el hecho de que ellos entablarían una rara amistad.

Una amistad que, para su desgracia, había comenzado a tomar otro rumbo. Durante esas dos semanas en las que la convivencia entre ellos se volvió más estrecha, notó que no era tan mala persona como demostraba. Al contrario, como amigo era el chico más comprensivo que hubiese conocido. Quizás el que fuese más sensato que Matsukaze, y que obviamente hiciese que viera las cosas de una manera más objetiva, ayudaba bastante a que fuese bueno dando consejos. Fue justamente él quien le motivó a tratar de llevar una relación más afable con Yuuichi. Si bien, por momentos llegaba a pecar de arrogante o gruñón pero eso no restaba que de buen humor fuese muy comprensivo.

Le había explicado que su hermano y él tampoco llevaban una relación realmente buena, como la gente solía asumir. Ellos tenían problemas bastantes serios, cuyas razones no especificó, y que a veces terminaban discutiendo de formas que nadie imaginaba. Se decían cosas un tanto hirientes pero pasadas unas cuantas horas, o tal vez días, se pedían disculpas y hablaban con más calma sobre el problema en cuestión. Y aun así se trataban con cordialidad después de aquellas peleas. Rara vez se enojaban tanto como para no hablarse por mucho tiempo, tal como ocurrió semanas atrás y que hasta esa fecha ambos se mantenían distanciados.

Lo que le resultaba realmente curioso, era que su sensatez le era útil para ayudar a los demás a solucionar sus problemas, menos los propios. Si bien, no era un problema exclusivo de él también todos eran víctimas de lo mismo. Daban consejos a los demás, pero no hacían nada por solucionar los suyos. A pesar de querer arreglar las cosas, no sabía si ir a buscarlo o esperar a que él decidiera hablarle. Temía arruinar aún más las cosas. Necesitaba al menor de los Tsurugi, más de lo que imaginó.

—Sí, todo está bien —escuchó que hablaba Yuuichi en el pasillo—. Sí, Kyousuke se porta bien. No, solo han venido un par de amigos —oyó que seguía hablando y por el tono dedujo que seguramente sería uno de sus padres—. ¿Regresan en tres semanas? Sí, lo entiendo. No te preocupes, papá. Yo me haré cargo de todo. Adiós —cortó la llamada el mayor.

Miró el reloj y se percató de que ya era muy entrada la noche, se alarmó un poco cuando recordó que hace unas horas –alrededor de las 20:00– le vio salir bastante apurado sin siquiera decirle a su hermano a dónde iba y todavía no había regresado. Eran casi las 23:00 horas y ni señal de que él hubiese retornado. Quizás eso explicaba por qué Yuuichi seguía despierto a tan altas horas de la noche. Debía de estar preocupado. Él también lo estaba. Cuando estaba por levantarse y salir a preguntar por el otro, pudo escuchar que hablaba ya con su hermano y reconoció también la voz de Tenma.

—Lamento no haberte dicho a dónde iba—se disculpaba el menor de los hermanos Tsurugi—. Pero se me hacía un poco tarde.

—Me tenías muy preocupado —confesó el mayor—. Ya pensaba en salir a buscarte. Me alegra ver que estás bien. Aunque ¿qué hace Tenma aquí?

—Nos hemos reconciliado —explicó el castaño— y como ya es bastante tarde, pensé que lo mejor sería venir a quedarme aquí. Claro, si no te molesta.

Yuuichi sonrió al escuchar la buena noticia. Taiyou, por el contrario, se entristeció un poco porque eso conllevaba que no habría reconciliación con Kyousuke, y si la había, este ya no se mostraría tan afectuoso con él.

—Supongo que deberé de llamar a tu tía para avisarle que estás aquí —replicó el Tsurugi mayor—. Ve a descansar, Tenma. Ya sabes cuál habitación ocupar.

—Muchas gracias, Yuuichi.

—Kyousuke, me gustaría hablar contigo a solas —le detuvo su hermano antes de que acompañase al castaño a su cuarto.

El otro solo asintió con la cabeza y le dijo buenas noches a su novio.

—Esta es tu oportunidad de contarle todo —le susurró cuando el de cabellos azules se agachó a darle un beso en la mejilla—. Suerte —le deseó antes de cerrar la puerta.

Kyousuke bajó hasta el jardín, donde se sentó debajo de un árbol a esperar a su hermano. Subió la cremallera de su chaqueta hasta el cuello, hacía frío pese a ser verano. Supuso que se debía a que estaba nublado, señal de que probablemente el día amanecería con lluvia. Soltó un hondo suspiro al imaginar sobre qué querría hablar Yuuichi con él y lo que Matsukaze le había aconsejado. No estaba tan seguro de ser igual de honesto con su hermano que con el castaño.

—¿Dónde te habías metido? —cuestionó el mayor a su joven hermano en cuanto le alcanzó— Padre ha hablado y preguntó por ti. Quería hablar contigo pero le convencí de que ya estabas durmiendo —prosiguió, se quedó de pie frente a él. Kyousuke le miró indiferente. No tenía interés alguno en hablar de sus padres—. Kyousuke, responde. Te he hecho una pregunta.

—Siempre es la misma pregunta, «dónde» y no el «por qué» o «qué pasó» —objetó el de piel más blanca—. ¿O estoy mintiendo?

—¿De qué demonios hablas? —preguntó Yuuichi evidentemente sorprendido.

—Hace prácticamente cinco años, llegué casi a la misma hora que hoy y me hiciste esa misma pregunta. «¿Dónde estuviste?». No te interesó saber qué me pasaba —siguió reprochando Kyousuke—. No sé si de verdad no te diste cuenta de lo mal que me sentía o simplemente ignoraste esa situación como es tu costumbre.

Su hermano le miró todavía más confundido por los reproches que el menor le hacía. De verdad, no captaba qué quería decirle con esas palabras.

—En serio, no te entiendo —insistió el mayor.

—¡Ese es el maldito problema! ¡Tú jamás me entiendes! —le gritó de repente muy enojado, poniéndose de pie para acercársele— ¡Ni tú, ni papá o mamá me han entendido! ¡Toda mi puta vida la he pasado viviendo a tu sombra! ¡Jamás les ha interesado saber lo que me pasa!

Yuuichi no sabía que responderle, le habían tomado por sorpresa aquellos reclamos que evidentemente le estaban afectando porque se dio cuenta de que le estaban diciendo la verdad.

—¡No te importó que aquella noche me hubiesen violado! ¡Tú solo querías saber dónde me metí! ¡Y como no pudiste darte cuenta de mi dolor y que por eso no respondía, se te hizo más fácil abofetearme! —gritó Kyousuke prácticamente llorando—. ¡Para ti solo soy una maldita puta que se revuelca con quien se le cruce en el camino! ¡Me has juzgado sin tomarte la jodida molestia de preguntar cómo han sido las cosas!

Si antes no supo qué contestar, ahora mucho menos. No esperaba aquella escuchar aquella confesión. Rememoró en su mente aquella noche también de verano. Su molestia por no saber dónde se había metido su hermano, cuando se suponía solo iba a un curso de regularización al colegio por la mañana. La manera en la que le llamó la atención aun cuando sí notó el estado deplorable en el que llegó y que poco le importó porque él solo quería saber dónde y con quién carajo había estado.

—¡Me violaron! ¡Eso debe de hacerte muy feliz! ¡Saber que me hicieron pagar por ser lo que soy!—finalizó, dejándose de caer de rodillas al suelo. Cubrió su rostro con sus pálidas manos, dejando que las lágrimas rodasen por sus mejillas.

Yuuichi se acercó algo dudoso a él, se agachó hasta quedar a su altura y le estrechó en sus brazos a pesar de que el otro se removía, negándose a ser abrazado. Le abrazó con delicadeza, como si su hermanito estuviese hecho de porcelana y en cualquier momento fuese a quebrarse. Aunque si lo pensaba bien, Kyousuke ya estaba roto y eran los fragmentos que quedaban de él lo que sostenía entre sus brazos.

—Yo le pedí que se detuviera. Me dolía mucho, cada vez que me penetraba sentía como me destrozaba por dentro —empezó a contarle con voz temblorosa el menor—. Pero no me hacía caso. Él siguió embistiéndome con la misma fuerza, no le importaba que estuviese llorando y gritara debido al dolor —Kyousuke se aferró a su hermano, reavivando su llanto—. Quería morirme, no soportaba tanto sufrimiento.

—_¡Detente, por favor! ¡No me hagas esto! ¡Por favor, no! —le suplicaba entre sollozos el de cabellos azules a Hakuryuu quien era su novio desde hacía un par de meses._

—_¡Cállate! —le gritó el peliblanco a su pequeño novio de apenas quince años, él tenía dieciocho—. Esto era lo que querías ¿no? Así que deja de lloriquear y compórtate como la puta que eres —le dijo al oído, penetrándolo de una sola estocada. El más joven sintió como algo de sangre se deslizaba en su piel y eso propició que su llanto se incrementara. _

_El de cabellos blancos y ojos marrones empezó a entrar y salir de su interior sin piedad alguna. Desgarrándolo cada vez que le penetraba. Kyousuke se sentía desfallecer debido al dolor. Era prácticamente una pesadilla lo que estaba viviendo en aquel momento. Deseaba morir en ese mismo instante a seguir soportando aquella tortura. Un par de estocadas más y el otro se vino dentro de él. _

_El de ojos ámbares podía sentir como la mezcla de su sangre y el semen de Hakuryuu resbalaba por sus muslos. Se encogió en la cama, cubriéndose con las sábanas. Vio como el otro se ponía de pie como si nada, empezando a vestirse. Le arrojó su ropa y le ordenó que también se vistiera. Adolorido, Kyousuke tomó sus prendas y empezó a arreglarse. Una parte de él se sentía culpable de lo ocurrido. Tal como le había dicho el de cabellos blancos, eso fue lo que pidió, él solo cumplió su petición. Otra parte, muy pequeña, tenía ganas de ir a la comisaría y denunciarlo por lo que le había hecho._

_No obstante, al final ganó la parte menos racional y más ínfima, aquella que le decía que él había sido el culpable. Él lo pidió y ahora tenía que sufrir las consecuencias. Intentó ponerse de pie y caminar hacia Hakuryuu, pero era tanto su dolor que tuvo que sentarse nuevamente en la cama. Su llanto se reanudó, cuando el otro le dijo que no sentía ni una sola pizca de remordimiento por haber abusado de él y le dolió más que admitiese que solo había andado con él por ello. Para tener sexo con Kyousuke Tsurugi. _

—¿Por qué no me lo dijiste en aquel momento? _—_le preguntó conmovido Yuuichi cuyos ojos estaban anegados en lágrimas— Debiste de habérmelo dicho. Tenías que denunciarlo.

—¿Para qué? ¿Para avergonzar más a nuestros padres? —replicó Kyousuke— No, no podía hacerles pasar más pena. Les bastaba lidiar con mi homosexualidad. De cualquier manera, tampoco pareciste interesado en saber lo que me pasaba —agregó con amargura.

—Kyousuke, perdóname. Perdóname por haberte lastimado todavía más —empezó a disculparse Yuuichi, llorando abiertamente y estrechando entre sus brazos con más ímpetu a su hermano—. Por haber sido un idiota que se preocupó más por el qué dirán y no haberte apoyado como debía hacerlo. Te he brindado mi apoyo más por conveniencia, que por cariño. Lamento tanto haberme dado cuenta demasiado tarde.

Ambos hermanos se abrazaron con fuerza, llorando para desahogar el dolor que les roía por dentro. Algo que debieron haber hecho desde hace años y que sus padres debían de hacer también. Afortunadamente aún tenía varios años por delante para intentar enmendar el daño hecho, y que pese a no poder remediarlo al cien por ciento, harían de todo algo más llevadero. Apenas llegaran de su viaje, sería lo primero que harían. Charlar como la familia que se suponía ellos eran y sacar todos esos rencores que guardaban dentro de sí.

—¿Ahora entiendes por qué comprendí a Taiyou? —habló en voz baja Kyousuke, casi susurrando— Yo sé lo que se siente ser tratado como basura. Que jueguen contigo y cuando se cansen de ti, te boten como harían con cualquier porquería que se cruzase en su camino —explicó a su hermano—. No pensé que él se sintiese así, pero lo hace. Ambos hemos aprendido el uno del otro. A veces es bueno, callar lo que se siente y otras es conveniente seguir adelante, secar tus lágrimas y alzar la cabeza en alto. Pagado de ti mismo para que nadie ni nada te haga más daño. Unas más, es mejor ver el lado positivo de las cosas. Tomar lo bueno y dejar lo malo atrás. Eso lo hemos aprendido de Tenma.

—Y eso haremos nosotros, hermanito —le contestó el mayor, secando sus lágrimas y las de él—. Tenemos que sacar algo bueno de todo esto. Te prometo que de ahora en adelante te defenderé de todo aquel que se atreva a herirte, aun si eso significara dar mi vida por ti, asimismo se trate de nuestros padres. Nadie te volverá a hacer daño, lo juro. Lo mismo con Taiyou, aunque no me quiera más a su lado también le protegeré.

Kyousuke sonrió aun con sus ojos llorosos y se abrazó más a Yuuichi. A pesar de todo, ahora sentía que la carga que había llevado tantos años sobre sus hombros, había aligerado su peso así como su dolor había disminuido. Se sentía feliz al saberse comprendido y querido por su hermano, y este se sentía también agradecido de tener un pequeño hermano tan fuerte como era él que pese a todo ese sufrimiento vivido en silencio, se mantenía impasible ante los agravios de los demás. No importaba si sus padres eran incapaces de verle de ese modo. No iba a permitir que su egoísmo destruyese la poca felicidad que les quedaba a ambos.

**iii**

Taiyou se había quedado con la boca abierta en cuanto escuchó aquella inusitada confesión salir de boca de Kyousuke. Se esperaba que este guardase cualquier clase de secretos, menos algo así. Había escuchado toda la conversación, dado que su habitación tenía una ventana que daba hacia el jardín y al no poder dormir había optado por tomar un poco de aire, abriendo las cortinas. Si bien, su intención no era la de espiar ni escuchar conversaciones que no le competían. Mucho menos una de los Tsurugi. Que había notado eran un tanto herméticos en torno a su vida personal. No solían hablar demasiado de sus asuntos familiares. Sus explicaciones eran siempre un tanto escuetas y rara vez especificaban o facilitaban algún detalle al respecto.

—Supongo que has escuchado todo, ¿no es así? —escuchó que habló Tenma repentinamente, de pie al marco de la puerta. No se había percatado de su presencia hasta ese momento. El verse descubierto, hizo que se ruborizara bastante apenado— Yo tampoco lo sabía. Hasta hoy me lo dijo.

—¿Por qué calló algo como eso por tanto tiempo? —preguntó el pelirrojo más para sí mismo que para el castaño, seguía asombrado por saber que Yuuichi era capaz de protegerle igual que a su hermano— ¿Cómo es posible guardarse tanto dolor, tanto sufrimiento?

—Yo también me hice la misma pregunta, y sigo sin hallar una respuesta lógica —comenzó a explicarle—. No obstante, llegué a la conclusión de que lo hizo más por sentirse culpable de tantos problemas y por sentir que era su obligación era sostener su fachada de arrogancia y rebeldía.

El pelirrojo se quedó sinceramente sin palabras. En medio de todo ese drama, los problemas sentimentales entre ellos, aun había cabida para más. En ese momento entendió que su vida estaba plena de felicidad comparada con la de los hermanos Tsurugi. Sus padres le habían aceptado abiertamente, sin prejuicios o reproches; vivían juntos, eran felices de tenerse los unos a los otros. No les importaba lo que otros dijesen sobre él. Ellos sabían que la gente siempre hablaría, para bien o para mal, y había que aprender a vivir con esos detalles. Él tenía amigos que le ayudaban a sobrellevar esas cosas como Tenma y Sata. De paso, ellos aminoraban el hecho de que fuese hijo único.

—No sé cómo pueden vivir así —le contestó Amemiya—, de verdad, no justifica las acciones de Yuuichi pero explicaría muchas cosas. Y Kyousuke, siempre pensé que era como él. Por eso le detesté al inicio, y me alegró que él y tu hubiesen terminado.

—No podría opinar negativamente de su hermano porque no me ha hecho nada a mí —dijo el de ojos grises al tiempo que encendió las luces de la habitación y pasó a sentarse al borde de la cama—. Kyousuke ha sido siempre respetuoso conmigo, jamás me ha forzado a hacer nada que yo no quiera.

—Lo sé, y entiendo tu postura, es solo que —Taiyou no lograba hallar las palabras adecuadas para expresar su sentir—… No lo sé. Todo esto me ha tomado por sorpresa. Ya no sé qué pensar de Yuuichi. Por más que yo diga odiarlo, algo dentro de mí me dice que no es odio lo que siento por él.

—Deberías de hacer lo mismo que Kyousuke —le aconsejó el moreno—. Habla con él y dile todo lo que sientas debas de decirle. No importa cuán crueles o hirientes sean tus palabras. Estoy seguro de que él sabrá entenderte.

—¿Me creerías si te dijera que eso mismo me aconsejó tu novio? —Matsukaze se asombró un poco cuando este sacó a colación el tema— No te sorprendas, también escuché la conversación de ustedes tres. Me da mucho gusto que al fin hayan regresado —le dijo, regalándole una sonrisa honesta.

—Ah, gracias. Temía que te decepcionara un poco —confesó apenado el castaño—, por lo de tu recién nacida amistad con él. La cual no me molesta, solo estaba un poquito celoso —añadió, soltando una risita nerviosa.

—No te disculpes. Te entiendo. Intentaré seguir sus consejos, lo prometo.

—Eso espero, a decir verdad, es un poco exasperante ver cómo según tú intentas matarlo con la mirada cuando es obvio que deseas lanzarte a besarlo como si no hubiera mañana.

Taiyou tomó un cojín de la cama y se lo arrojó a su amigo que lo esquivó ágilmente. Ambos empezaron a reír, aliviados de haberse librado de tanta tensión y de ver que las cosas poco a poco iban mejorando. Si bien lo más importante para ambos, aunque a Amemiya le costase un poco más reconocerlo, era ver que ambos hermanos habían arreglado viejos rencores. Quizás era señal de que al final las cosas si resultarían bien entre ellos y estarían juntos nuevamente.

—¿Sabes algo Taiyou? —le habló el moreno—, me alegra tenerte como amigo.

—¿A qué viene eso? —le inquirió curioso el pelirrojo sentado junto a él.

—Uh, no lo sé —respondió el menor—. Solo necesitaba decírtelo —puntualizó, aunque en realidad pensaba responderle que estaba agradecido de que siguiesen siendo amigos pese a su romance previo. Una relación de la que Kyousuke ya estaba al tanto.

—Dime la verdad —le pidió Amemiya—. Sé que estás mintiendo. Cada que lo haces tus mejillas se tiñen de rojo.

—A ti jamás podré engañarte ¿cierto? —Tenma suspiró antes de contestar. Taiyou negó levemente con la cabeza, esbozando una sonrisa—. Bien, me da gusto que nuestra amistad continué pese a que nuestro noviazgo no funcionó.

—Sabes muy bien que antes de todo eso, éramos amigos y nos prometimos que pasase lo que pasase, seguiríamos siéndolo —contestó algo melancólico. «Y a pesar de nuestra amistad, me he enamorado de tu novio», pensó—. Demonios, debí de haber hecho lo mismo con Yuuichi.

—Creo que tienes razón en ese punto —afirmó el menor—, sin embargo, pienso que todavía estás a tiempo de ello.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —le preguntó, pretendiendo no entenderle. «Intentaré ser feliz con Kyousuke, aun cuando eso signifique tu desdicha.»

—Todavía puedes brindarle la oportunidad de ser tu amigo —explicó Matsukaze—. Así si su relación de novios no funciona definitivamente, en caso de que lo intensasen de nuevo, al menos serían eso. Amigos.

El pelirrojo ya no le respondió, se acostó en la cama y admiró el techo como si fuese la cosa más interesante del mundo. Había tomado la decisión de anteponer su felicidad antes que la ajena. Si lo pensaba bien, aquella parecía ser la opción más factible para él. No tenía nada que perder. Su corazón no podría ser roto aún más.

* * *

Más drama en este capítulo. Me costó mucho escribirlo, por lo de Kyousuke, pero al final todo fue más fácil. No quería actualizar tan rápido, esperaba a que llegara el treceavo review pero jamás lo hizo *inserte carita triste*. En fin, sé que parece que dejo bastantes huecos argumentales pero no es así. Hay algunos puntos que serán retomados en los siguientes capítulos.

Agradezco de todo corazón los comentarios de **jesyuchiha** y **aniky20**. En general, le doy las gracias a todo ser humano que se dé un tiempo para leer esta historia.

Ya saben que todo comentario y/o crítica constructiva es bien recibido(a).

Nuevamente gracias por leer y comentar.


	6. Because of you

Hola a todos. Les dejo una actualización bastante tardía de este fic. Espero les guste. Agradezco mucho que lean y comenten en cada capítulo. ¡Hasta la próxima!

* * *

**VI**

**Because of you**

_«El problema es que hicimos el amor y ahora no sé en qué cama deshacerlo.» _

— _Mónica Gae_

**i**

No se percataron de qué hora era hasta que Yuuichi revisó su celular y vio que eran poco más de las 04:00, faltaba poco para que amaneciera y no habían dormido nada. Después de aquella dura pero necesaria conversación, ambos hermanos se habían sentado nuevamente bajo aquel árbol que les sirvió tantas veces de refugio cuando niños a hablar de cosas insignificantes. Habían aprendido más del uno y el otro en esas horas que en todos sus años juntos. Kyousuke se había sincerado en varios aspectos –algunos datos habían sido sobre travesuras que realizó cuando niño–, otros fueron más serios y el mayor le escuchó con atención y paciencia. Asintiendo la mayoría de las veces y respondiendo otras tantas, siempre concisa y amablemente. Asimismo resolvió algunos cuestionamientos que el menor tenía sobre él. De igual manera, algunas dudas no eran demasiado serias pero aun así le respondió.

Todo lo que no hubiesen sabido o aclarado antes, lo hicieron esa noche. Y sabían que mientras siguieran pasando los años, ambos continuarían aprendiendo cosas sobre el uno y el otro. Incluso Yuuichi le confesó que su «primera vez» con un chico había sido con Taiyou, así como lo fue también para este, en todos los sentidos. Kyousuke se sorprendió de saber tal información. Siempre había creído que su primera relación sexual había sido antes de cumplir veinte años. Tenía la impresión de que su hermano mayor ya había tenido más experiencia antes de andar con el pelirrojo. Y se asombró todavía más al saber que desde aquella ruptura, su hermano no había tenido más que un par de citas sin llegar a formalizar algo. Una de ellas fue con una chica, compañera de la universidad, pero no sucedió nada entre ellos.

También le había revelado que la mayoría de sus relaciones habían sido con hombres y rara vez con mujeres. Incluso sus romances fugaces en la preparatoria fueron principalmente con chicos de grados inferiores y solo una vez había salido con alguien mayor a él. Un estudiante de leyes que era hijo de un socio de su padre. Eso cuando apenas él tenía diecisiete y el otro veintidós. Así que, de acuerdo a él, su experiencia en el terreno amoroso no era tan vasta como la de otros muchachos de su misma edad. Asimismo le confesó que no se masturbaba viendo pornografía como sus padres pensaban, consideraba que esa clase de material era de mal gusto, y que de hecho evitaba tocarse de esa manera porque le resultaba bochornoso. Y menos lo haría ahora debido a lo ocurrido a él, aunque eso no se lo dijo. Kyousuke esbozó una sonrisa, bastante divertido por aquella declaración.

—No debes avergonzarte de lo que hayas hecho en el pasado, ni de lo que hagas ahora —le aconsejó Yuuichi a Kyousuke mientras caminaban hacia el interior—. Tal y como Tenma te dijo, de todas esas experiencias siempre se aprende algo. Para bien o para mal se obtiene alguna enseñanza.

—¿Y crees que nuestros padres lo vean de esa manera? —le inquirió el menor— Dudo que así sea.

—Puede que tengas razón, pero no hay nada que perder si les das una oportunidad de nueva cuenta —respondió, al tiempo que le abrazaba por los hombros—. Además ya te he dicho que yo te apoyaré sin importar lo que ellos piensen.

Kyousuke no le respondió. Se acurrucó más él y pasó uno de sus brazos por su cintura. Aspiró el olor dulzón del perfume que usaba esa noche; se sentía protegido, amado por su hermano y estaba enormemente agradecido por la comprensión que le había brindado. Una que llegó a dudar el otro sintiese por él. Había tenido razón el castaño cuando le dijo que sacar todo ese dolor le haría sentir mejor. Se sentía afortunado de tener a su lado a personas como ellos, Yuuichi, Matsukaze y, ahora, a Taiyou. Pese a sentirse feliz en ese momento, tuvo una leve punzada de remordimiento debido al trato que había dado al pelirrojo horas atrás y, sobre todo, por haberle ilusionado. El menor de los Tsurugi estaba plenamente consciente de que tal vez este había empezado a sentir una especie de enamoramiento hacia él.

El mayor también se había dado cuenta de ello y le acongojaba percatarse de que el destino parecía jugar en contra de Amemiya. Siempre se enamoraba de las personas erróneas, si bien, esperaba que él fuese una excepción… si tan solo le daba la oportunidad de probárselo. Suspiró hondamente antes de abrir la puerta e introducirse al cálido interior. Soltó a su hermano quien se dirigió a la cocina para preparar té. No tenían ganas de dormir, a pesar de que era demasiado tarde. Le alcanzó y tomó asiento en una de las sillas que había allí. Intercambiaron algunos comentarios más sobre lo impredecible del clima en aquellas fechas, más de lo usual, y de sus planes para prácticamente la tarde de aquel día. Yuuichi sonrió al ver lo hogareño que su hermanito podía ser. Si bien, no era algo que debiera de extrañarle. Solo retomaba un viejo hábito que poseía de niño, y que conforme pasó el tiempo fue menguando.

—Deberíamos de hornear pastelillos o galletas un día de estos —sugirió Yuuichi al menor—, como cuando éramos niños.

Kyousuke sonrió antes de responderle.

—¿Para qué mamá nos regañé por llenar la cocina de humo y ponernos a limpiar el desastre? No, gracias —replicó, soltando una ligera risa— ¿Te acuerdas de aquella vez que intentamos preparar un pastel para el cumpleaños de papá? —preguntó, al tiempo que tomaba dos tazas y les llenaba con té blanco, el favorito de los dos— Casi se infartan al ver todo el caos que dejamos.

—Claro que lo recuerdo, ¿cómo olvidar ese día? —respondió el mayor, riendo— Pasamos casi toda la tarde limpiando. Y ni siquiera era su cumpleaños —murmuró un «gracias» cuando su hermanito colocó la humeante taza frente a él, mientras también se sentaba en la silla contraria.

Ambos rieron sin recato alguno, les era agradable rememorar todos esos detalles que habían dejado yacer en el olvido por tantos años. Recuerdos de cuando Kyousuke tenía nueve años y él catorce. Cuando sus vidas giraban en torno a cosas tan simples como aquellas, y sus preocupaciones no iban más allá de hacer los deberes del colegio y dormirse temprano para que al día siguiente no se les hiciese tarde. De cómo sus padres parecían tener más tiempo para los dos, y se enorgullecían por igual de ambos sin hacer distinciones de ningún tipo. En pocas palabras, de cuando eran felices, cuando convivían realmente como familia.

**ii**

Cuando Taiyou despertó eran poco más de las 10:00, se cubrió con las sábanas esperando conciliar el sueño otra vez pero le fue imposible y no tuvo más remedio que levantarse. Tomó rápidamente una ducha para desperezarse y se vistió con uno de sus atuendos habituales –unos pantalones de mezclilla negros y una camiseta gris, ropas cómodas para estar en casa según él–. Bajó a la sala, esperando encontrar a Tenma allí pero no estaba. El olor a panqueques que inundaba el ambiente le hizo deducir que se encontraba en la cocina y así era.

—Buenos días, Taiyou —le saludó alegremente mientras le servía una taza de café—. Ahora sí que se han quedado dormidos —comentó, haciendo referencia a los Tsurugi que extrañamente no despertaban—. Es raro que no estén levantados. Kyousuke suele madrugar, lo mismo Yuuichi.

Amemiya tomó un sorbo de su bebida, asintiendo levemente.

—Seguramente ya lo han hecho y salieron —contestó mientras tomaba un panqueque, le embardunó con mermelada de frutos rojos y comió un bocado, saboreando el delicioso sabor.

—No lo creo, el auto de Yuuichi está en el garaje —agregó el castaño, imitando las acciones del pelirrojo—. Debieron de desvelarse. Cuando me fui a mi habitación, ellos seguían hablando afuera y ya era un poco tarde.

—Entonces sí, deben de seguir durmiendo —asintió el otro—. ¿Sabes a dónde va Yuuichi cuando no llega a dormir? —preguntó sin poder reprimir su curiosidad. Llevaba varios días con aquella duda rondando su mente.

—Tengo entendido que posee un departamento en Tokio —empezó a explicar Matsukaze—, suele ir allí cuando quiere liberarse de tanto estrés —«o huir de su hermano cuando discuten» se dijo mentalmente a sí mismo—. También, en ocasiones, suele visitar a sus amigos o se queda si tiene demasiado trabajo en la oficina. Al menos eso me ha dicho Kyousuke.

—Ah. No sabía eso —respondió simplemente el pelirrojo—.Trabaja en la empresa de sus padres, ¿cierto?

—Sí, es el asistente de su padre —prosiguió el moreno—. Aunque en el futuro pasará a ser el director general y Kyousuke tomará el rol que él tiene ahora.

—¿En serio? —inquirió muy curioso el de ojos azules— Vaya, no esperaba eso. Pensé que no quería involucrarse en los negocios familiares.

—Kyou no está muy contento con ello, pero sabe que será su mejor opción. Así que se ha resignado —dijo Matsukaze, encogiéndose de hombros—. Ni a sus padres les ha de agradar la idea, pero como Yuuichi heredará todo, no les ha quedado de otra más que aceptar las decisiones tomadas por él.

—Así que ambos pasarán a ser empresarios, eso sí es genial —comentó bastante animado Taiyou—. Y yo que creía que ser psicólogo o arquitecto era lo máximo —Matsukaze empezaría a estudiar psicología el año entrante, asimismo él ingresaría a estudiar arquitectura después de descartar dedicarse al fútbol de manera profesional.

Se había atrasado un poco debido a que durante un tiempo se enfocó más en sus actividades deportivas que en sus estudios. Esa había sido su «terapia» para intentar olvidar un poco lo ocurrido con Yuuichi. No había tenido el efecto buscado, pero sí descubrió lo mucho que amaba aquel deporte y que reforzó más, en apariencia, sus lazos amistosos con el moreno.

—No te creas, en una de esas yo termino dándoles terapias para el manejo del estrés y tú diseñas sus futuras oficinas —contestó Tenma igualmente contento.

—Creo que después de todo, no les irá tan mal económicamente hablando.

—Yuuichi no se ve a sí mismo en ese cargo durante mucho tiempo. Kyousuke mucho menos. Creo que en el fondo ambos desean jugar fútbol otra vez.

—¿Crees eso? Yo lo dudo —objetó el pelirrojo—. Quizá Kyousuke sí lo consideré, pero no lo creo de Yuuichi. Ya sabes, por la lesión que tuvo hace unos años —aclaró un tanto apenado. El mayor había sufrido un percance años atrás y le dejó secuelas de por vida, las cuales limitaban un tanto su actividad física. Había sido afortunado de poder volver a caminar sin ninguna clase de apoyo.

—Buen punto —dijo el chico de ojos grises—. A veces olvido ese detalle. Si bien, él le resta importancia. Pienso que, en ocasiones, ni el mismo lo recuerda. Además no es como si el dinero les importase demasiado.

—En eso tienes mucha razón. Al menos, por lo que sé, Yuuichi es feliz sin importar cuánto dinero haya en sus cuentas bancarias. Me imagino que con Kyousuke es lo mismo —opinó Amemiya.

El mayor de los hermanos estuvo involucrado en un accidente automovilístico, su columna vertebral y su pierna izquierda fueron las partes más dañadas. Pasó meses postrado en una cama, los médicos le habían dicho que era probable no volviera a caminar y si lo hacía, quedaría con una leve cojera. Afortunadamente, –y también gracias a que sus padres habían hecho que los mejores especialistas extranjeros le atendieran, sin importar cuánto dinero gastasen– no fue así y pudo recuperarse casi por completo. Le dijeron que debía de limitar su actividad física. De allí que el trabajar en una oficina le resultase más conveniente de lo que había llegado a creer. Todo eso sucedió cuando tenía quince años, se enteró debido a Kyousuke quien de paso le reveló que había sido algo difícil también para él pese a que no estuvo envuelto directamente en ello. Mientras que Amemiya lo supo directamente de Yuuichi.

Cualquiera que no le viese a diario –o simplemente no prestase demasiada atención– no se daría cuenta de que en raras ocasiones, el mayor solía apoyarse de quien sea que fuera a su lado para caminar, por momentos sentía leves punzadas de dolor principalmente cuando el clima era frío. Si bien, solía pasar como mero cansancio o una muestra afectiva hacia el otro. De ahí en fuera, llevaba el resto de su vida como si nada. No le resultaba un impedimento para desenvolverse en su vida cotidiana. Él lo había notado en sus primeras citas y fue cuando le contó aquella experiencia. Pero le pidió que evitase preocuparse si le veía hacer esa clase acciones. Después de todo, eran consecuencias de aquel accidente. No le importaba nada de eso, le bastaba con haber sobrevivido.

Y en efecto, el dinero no le era demasiado importante para ninguno de los hermanos. Ambos le restaban importancia al hecho de que en años recientes, su riqueza había aumentado considerablemente. Les afligía más que sus relaciones afectivas sufriesen el efecto contrario, fueran en decadencia. Yuuichi, a veces, anhelaba volver a la época en la que el dinero no era lo más importante para sus padres y que en sí, provocó el rechazo hacia su hermano y su sexualidad. A sus padres les había importado más, viéndolo en retrospectiva, el qué dirán y no el bienestar emocional de Kyousuke. Tal y como este le dijo, ellos habían depositado su confianza en él porque creían que seguramente se casaría con una chica y tendría un hijo que heredara después los negocios de la familia. De ahí que le restaran importancia a su bisexualidad. «Solo estás confundido», le habían dicho. Desafortunadamente no sabían que esos no eran en absoluto sus planes. Él estaba dispuesto a lo que sea con tal de volver con Taiyou y ser feliz a su lado.

Asimismo anhelaba recuperar el tiempo perdido con su hermano, a quien debido a la presión ejercida por sus padres, había rechazado y en consecuencia también ignorado la falta que le hizo durante los difíciles años de la adolescencia. Lo que más le dolía al respecto, era haberse enterado tan tardíamente de aquella trágica experiencia y el dolor le era más insoportable al caer en cuenta de que no importaba lo que hiciera, no lograría borrar aquellos recuerdos de la mente de Kyousuke. Simplemente no podría regresar a ser el mismo jovencito que años atrás confiaba abiertamente en los demás y se sentía capaz de conquistar el mundo. Ahora solo le quedaba un niño indefenso, inseguro de sí mismo que vivía con el temor de que aquella vivencia se repitiera, y se enmascaraba tras la arrogancia y rebeldía que le habían caracterizado los últimos años.

Deseaba que ojalá no fuese demasiado tarde para intentar empezar desde cero con las personas que más quería en el mundo.

**iii**

Kyousuke no tenía ganas de levantarse, pero sabía que ya era excesivamente tarde para que siguiera en la cama. Intentó moverse, mas recordó que su hermano se había quedado a dormir con él y que le estaba abrazando. Dejó de moverse y disfrutó un poco más del calor corporal del otro. Le recordaba tanto a aquellas noches en las que corría a meterse a su cama por miedo a las tormentas o simples terrores infantiles, y Yuuichi le acunaba entre sus brazos, susurrándole historias con finales felices para que pudiese dormir en paz. De repente sintió como este le liberaba de su agarre, abrió los ojos lentamente y se topó con los ajenos que le miraban llenos de ternura provocando que se sonrojara levemente.

—¿Qué hora es? —le preguntó Yuuichi en voz baja. Agradecía que fuera fin de semana y así dormir hasta tarde.

Kyousuke vio la hora en su despertador, el cual no solía programar en vacaciones.

—Casi mediodía. Es demasiado tarde —se quejó este—. Me imagino que ellos ya se habrán levantado desde hacía un buen rato —comentó el menor, refiriéndose a sus visitantes.

—Supongo que sí —le respondió su hermano quien en ese momento se levantó de la cama—. ¿Qué te parece si salimos a comer? No tengo ánimos para cocinar.

—Me parece bien —contestó el menor que también se paró en ese momento. No tenía caso que intentara seguir durmiendo—. Tampoco tengo ganas de siquiera ir a la cocina. Podríamos decirle a Taiyou y Tenma, ¿no?

—Sí, claro —afirmó el Tsurugi mayor. Kyousuke sonrió y se metió al baño a tomar una ducha. Su hermano se fue a su habitación a hacer lo mismo.

Cuando iba saliendo de la habitación de su hermanito, se topó con Taiyou quien se sonrojó y prácticamente rehuyó de él. Dicha acción le resultó bastante rara, ya que si alguien debía sentirse apenado era él, Yuuichi, porque después de todo fue quien había sido grosero la tarde –casi noche– anterior. Suspiró hondamente y se dirigió a su cuarto. Ya después le preguntaría a Tenma si sabía la razón de ese comportamiento extraño. Ahora que lo recordaba, Kyousuke y el castaño al fin habían arreglado sus diferencias, y sonrió para sí. Le alegraba ver que al menos su hermano contaría con el apoyo de nueva cuenta del moreno. Aunque una parte de él sabía que seguramente el pelirrojo no estaba realmente feliz, porque ello significaba que si intentaba avanzar más allá de tener una amistad con su hermano este le rechazaría y arruinaría su sueño de empezar una relación.

Quizás esa era la causa detrás de su conducta. Ver que Tenma estaba allí con ellos, siendo feliz a lado de Kyousuke y este al de él. Mientras que ellos perdían las esperanzas de restaurar su relación. Sin embargo, Yuuichi creía que el «sacrificio» valdría la pena. Después de todo, en ese momento lo que más le interesaba era su felicidad. Ya había perdido bastante gracias a él. Ahora le correspondía devolverle un poco de lo que indirectamente le había arrebatado. Merecía sentirse querido y comprendido por otras personas, en vista de que sus propios padres le daban la espalda.

—Tenma, buenas tardes —le saludó el de cabellos azules, dándole un beso en la mejilla—. Yuuichi y yo estábamos pensando en salir a comer. ¿Te gustaría venir con nosotros? —preguntó, esperando que no rechazase su invitación—. Claro que Taiyou también está invitado —añadió de inmediato.

—Vaya, al fin te has despertado —dijo antes que otra cosa—. Sí, si me gustaría. Taiyou no está. Tuvo que salir, de hecho apenas tiene un par de minutos que se fue —explicó.

—¿Salió? ¿A dónde?

—No sé, no me lo dijo —contestó el moreno que también sonó extrañado por aquella inesperada salida del pelirrojo—. Seguramente solo fue a dar una vuelta por ahí.

—Tienes razón, después de todo, debe ser aburrido para él estar aquí todo el tiempo —afirmó Kyousuke. Aunque no estaba tan convencido de ello.

En cuanto estuvieron listos, salieron en el auto de Yuuichi hacia el centro de Inazuma. Habían acordado ir a un pequeño restaurante del que este era cliente asiduo cuando estaba en la ciudad. El lugar pese a no ser lujoso, como Tenma había esperado –a pesar de que el mayor les había dicho que era «sencillo»–, tenía un toque de sobriedad en su decoración que de una u otra manera hacía que resultase elegante si le comparaba con los sitios que solía frecuentar. Intentó contactar a Amemiya durante el trayecto, pero este no respondió sus llamadas ni mensajes. Incluso Kyousuke había tratado de comunicarse con él también sin éxito según les había dicho.

Lo cual era mentira. El pelirrojo había respondido a su primer mensaje y le citaba en la cafetería a la que habían ido hace unos días –antes de reconciliarse con Matsukaze–. El menor de los Tsurugi con la excusa de ir a lavarse las manos, fue a los baños y se encerró en uno de los cubículos. Buscó el número de Taiyou entre sus contactos y le llamó, este contestó de inmediato.

—¿Estás loco? No pienso ir a verte —le dijo apenas le respondió—. Estoy con mi hermano y Tenma. Además no sería correcto. No sé qué haya cruzado por tu cabeza, pero no tengo ningún interés «amoroso» en ti.

—No pienses mal, solo necesito hablar contigo a solas sobre tu hermano—insistió Amemiya—. No es para otra cosa. Sé que Tenma y tú han regresado —agregó con un dejo de tristeza en su voz.

—Aun así no es correcto, Taiyou —negó Kyousuke molesto—. Lo que sea que quieras hablar sobre Yuuichi podemos hacerlo en casa —finalizó, cortando la llamada.

Apenas su hermano le vio, supo que algo malo había pasado. Le miró de manera inquisidora, pero el menor de los Tsurugi solo se encogió de hombros. Se sentó de nueva cuenta junto al castaño que no había notado el extraño momento entre los hermanos, siguió charlando como si nada. Estaba contándole a Yuuichi cómo era su vida en Okinawa y sus futuros planes los cuales, era obvio, involucraban a Kyousuke. Este sonreía con dulzura al escucharle, o eso fingía en ese instante aunque respondía afirmativamente cuando alguno de sus comentarios lo ameritaba. Si bien, no importaba que aparentara que nada pasó. Yuuichi se encargaría de que su hermano menor le dijera la verdad.

Lo que también muy pocos sabían es que detrás de la aparentemente profunda e inquebrantable amistad con Tenma, Amemiya escondía una rivalidad con él que conforme pasó el tiempo se había intensificado. Taiyou solía ser el centro de todas las actividades que efectuaba –desde lo académico hasta lo deportivo–, nadie lograba sobrepasarlo hasta que conoció a Tenma. Si bien este no era precisamente brillante en el colegio, si lo era para el soccer y esto provocó cierto malestar en el pelirrojo que estaba más que acostumbrado a destacar en aquel deporte. Poco a poco esta molestia se expandió a otros aspectos de sus vidas, aunque había aprendido a ocultarle. Podría ser una buena persona, siempre y cuando no fuese opacado en alguna de sus actividades favoritas u ofendiesen a sus seres queridos, pero si la situación lo ameritaba era el enemigo que nadie deseaba tener.

Le importaba poco pasar por sobre quien sea para lograr su cometido. Cuando se encaprichaba con algo, o alguien, no había fuerza alguna que le impidiese salirse con la suya y Kyousuke no sería una excepción.

**iv**

—¿Por qué te ha citado? —le interrogó su hermano mayor apenas le contó lo ocurrido con el pelirrojo. Para su buena suerte, Matsukaze les había pedido que le dejasen con Aki para que empacase sus cosas y regresara esa misma tarde a vivir con ellos.

—No lo sé —respondió el menor ante el cuestionamiento—. De verdad. Yo ya le dejé en claro que no tengo otras intenciones con él, y que por eso regresé con Tenma.

—Creo que él sí se ha ilusionado contigo —dijo con cierta tristeza Yuuichi—. No es tu culpa, tú solo le ofreciste amistad pero lo tomó por algo más.

—Supongo que eso debí aclarárselo desde el inicio.

—No, no era necesario. Taiyou simplemente está confundido.

—Lo dudo, hermano. Le he conocido lo suficiente para saber que él esperaba yo le diese «luz verde» a sus intenciones —empezó a explicar Kyousuke—. Si bien, sí podría estar confundido. En una ocasión me dijo que yo le recordaba demasiado a ti. No sé si eso es algo bueno o malo. Aunque creo que sería bueno, para él, de otra manera no intentaría algo más conmigo.

—Además, también fueron pareja ¿no? —recordó el mayor— Así que su conducta no tiene demasiado sentido. Es algo ilógico que quiera salir con la pareja de su exnovio. Me suena a venganza. O como si tuviera rencor hacia él.

—No es venganza ni rencor —negó de inmediato el otro—. Tienes razón en decir que su conducta hacia mi carece de lógica, puesto que es amigo de Matsukaze y, como has dicho, es su ex —prosiguió—Pero como he dicho, yo le recuerdo a ti. Por lo que seguramente ve algo, obviamente, de ti reflejado en mí. Aunque no sé a ciencia cierta que sea, no es como si tú y yo tuviéramos demasiadas cosas en común.

No obtuvo una respuesta inmediata por parte de su hermano, se quedó pensando en lo que acababa de explicarle. Comparándose a sí mismo con su hermano, se preguntaba qué pudo haber visto de similar entre ellos –independientemente del parecido físico–. Ambos eran muy diferentes si se les comparaba en la forma en que llevaban sus relaciones sentimentales. Lo único en común era que sus últimas parejas no fueron tomadas en serio por ninguno de los dos. Siendo Matsukaze la excepción para Kyousuke, parecía que con él tenía firmes intenciones de formalizar su noviazgo. Mientras que Yuuichi simplemente había andado con otros para intentar olvidarse de Taiyou. También él no había seguido la conducta desordenada del menor, «deshonrosa» había sido el término empleado por sus padres para describirle, mantenía –o eso intentaba– sus relaciones amorosas en secreto. Si sus padres sabían o no de ellas, lo desconocía. Intentaba llevarlas con discreción, le bastaba que su futura posición en la empresa provocase que llamara la atención de la prensa local.

—Supongo que cree que serías igual de atento que con Matsukaze. Es decir, esperaba que te enamorases de él con la misma intensidad que yo —terminó confesando Yuuichi.

Kyousuke no se mostró sorprendido, sabía que tarde o temprano su hermano se abriría más a contarle sobre su relación fallida con el pelirrojo. De repente se escuchó que la puerta era abierta y ambos hermanos voltearon a ver quién era, estaban sentados en la sala, y notaron que era justamente Taiyou quien había llegado. Este les miró con resentimiento a los dos, ni se inmutó en saludarles. Fue directamente a su habitación y escucharon claramente como de un portazo se encerró en ella. Evidentemente él supuso que estaría molesto por haberle rechazado.

Una vez allí el pelirrojo empezó a reunir sus pertenencias, estaba dispuesto a volver a Okinawa esa misma tarde. Le daba igual si sus padres estaban o no en casa –se suponía que también se habían tomado unas vacaciones fuera de la ciudad–. Él necesitaba huir de aquella casa, de ellos –Yuuichi, Kyousuke e incluso de Tenma–. Estaba demasiado dolido por varias razones, siendo la más importante el haber sido abiertamente desairado por el menor de los Tsurugi, pese a ser sabedor de que este era novio de su mejor amigo persistió en iniciar una relación sentimental, pero fue él quien tuvo la culpa al ilusionarlo. Por haberle hecho creer que se llegó a interesar en su persona como algo más que un amigo.

No pudo evitar llorar de frustración, al darse cuenta de que sus sentimientos habían sido hechos trizas nuevamente. Pero, como siempre, la culpa era solo suya. Por ser un idiota que abría su corazón al primero que le mostraba algo de comprensión y cariño. Incluso se arrepentía de no haber cortado de tajo su amistad con Matsukaze Tenma. Si no fuese su amigo, estaba seguro de que Kyousuke le habría hecho caso y él sería feliz en aquel momento. «Ofrecerle amistad a quien pide amor, es como ofrecerle pan a quien tiene sed.», le habían dicho en una ocasión. Y eso exactamente fue lo que el Tsurugi menor le había hecho.

—Eres un estúpido, Amemiya. Como siempre —se dijo a sí mismo entre sollozos—, das más de lo que recibes.

Asimismo se recordó a sí mismo que fue justamente aquella actitud suya la que había arrojado a Yuuichi a los brazos de Hinano Kinsuke. Al rubio no le importó que fuese su novio, se decidió a conquistarlo, mandando al demonio su amistad con él. Varias noches se encontraba a sí mismo llorando por ese motivo, al recordar que su viejo mejor amigo –a quien consideraba su hermano por el tiempo que pasaban juntos y la supuesta confianza que existía entre ellos– le había importado poco hacerle infeliz. Confió ciegamente en Kinsuke, creyendo que este solo se había interesado en Yuuichi como un simple amigo más.

Él pudo haberle hecho lo mismo a Tenma, en realidad lo intentó al citar a Kyousuke, pero el tiro le había salido por la culata. Sin embargo, comprendió que el moreno no tenía la culpa de todo. En parte había sido de Tsurugi y suya también. Ambos se tomaron libertades que no debieron. Las mismas que él toleró entre Hinano y Yuuichi. Era tanta su frustración y dolor que aventó el iPod que Kyousuke le había comprado días atrás como regalo adelantado de cumpleaños, estrellándolo contra el espejo el cual se hizo añicos con el golpe y cuyos fragmentos cayeron en la pequeña mesa del tocador. Al darse cuenta de lo estúpida de su acción, se apresuró a juntar los trozos del mismo, cortándose en el intento.

—¿Estás bien? —escuchó que le preguntaron, y de inmediato reconoció la voz de Yuuichi— Deja que te ayude —le dijo al tiempo que intentó sujetarlo para revisar su herida. Lo único que recibió por respuesta, fue una sonora bofetada por parte del pelirrojo. El de cabellos azules le miró completamente desconcertado y fue cuando notó su llanto.

—No te atrevas a tocarme —le amenazó Amemiya—. No quiero tu lástima. No quiero absolutamente nada de ti ni de tu hermano. Ustedes son iguales. No importa lo que les hayan hecho. A los dos les gusta jugar con las personas. Eso les hace felices ¿no es así?

Kyousuke estaba detrás de la puerta, de último momento había decidido no entrar y agradecía haber tomado aquella decisión. Ambos iban subiendo a sus respectivas habitaciones cuando escucharon el golpe y como algo pareció quebrarse. El menor de los Tsurugi escuchó las palabras del pelirrojo con tristeza, no creyó que el otro se fuese a sentir tan afectado por su desaire. Hacía apenas un día antes las cosas parecían haber vuelto a la calma, que pronto él y su hermano se reconciliarían. Grave equivocación. Decidió dejarles solos para que arreglasen sus problemas. Regresó a la sala, tomó las llaves del auto y se dirigió a donde Tenma. Ya regresaría más tarde, cuando –según él– hubiesen arreglado sus diferencias.

—Taiyou, si me permitieras explicarte todo-

—No, no me debes ninguna explicación —le interrumpió mientras volvía a cubrir la cortada en su mano izquierda con la derecha. Soltó un leve quejido de dolor cuando la oprimió para contener la ligera hemorragia de la misma—. No hay nada que aclarar. No existe una explicación lógica que justifique por qué te acostaste con Kinsuke. ¡Él era casi un hermano para mí! ¡Me engañaste con la persona en la que más confiaba! —le gritó realmente molesto, llorando con más ímpetu que antes.

—Tú estuviste a punto de hacerle lo mismo a Matsukaze —contestó el mayor calmadamente—. ¿Por qué lo ibas a hacer? ¿Por venganza? ¿Estabas dispuesto a rebajarte a su nivel con tal de desquitarte? —le cuestionó con amargura, sintió como sus ojos se aguaron más no derramó una sola lágrima.

—¡Cállate! ¡No sabes nada! ¡No me conoces, así que no me critiques! —volvió a alzarle la voz el pelirrojo. Herido por haber escuchado aquellas palabras— ¡Solo necesito saber ¿en qué te fallé?! ¡¿Qué hice mal para que me cambiases por él?!

Eso era lo que más le dolía, no saber cuál había sido su error. Qué hubo de malo en él como para que el otro le hubiese remplazado tan fácilmente. Lo peor era que solo un par de meses atrás él había aceptado tener relaciones sexuales con el mayor, era como si no se hubiese sentido satisfecho. No importaba que el otro le hubiese tratado como si fuera de cristal. Besándolo y acariciándolo mientras le hacía suyo por vez primera. Como este intentaba provocarle más placer que dolor, y le permitía arañar su espalda con cada penetración. Haciéndolo sentir en el paraíso cuando le condujo a su orgasmo y sentir como Yuuichi derramaba su esencia dentro de él, lo cual le marcaba como suyo y sería el recordatorio de que ambos habían hecho realmente el amor, y no solo había sido sexo.

Nada de eso pareció importar al final. Todo había sido una vil mentira. Más no sabía que este había vivido los últimos años llenos de remordimiento. Lo culpable que se sentía por haberle engañado de aquella manera tan cruel. No sabía cuánto había llorado por su error, a pesar de que sabía que sus lágrimas eran en vano. Nada podría remediar el mal que le había causado a aquel niño pelirrojo que con quince años le había entregado su inocencia. Un niño al que le había echado por tierra sus ilusiones y ganas de amar. Solo esperaba, y rogaba, que este le otorgase su perdón y le permitiese demostrarle que estaba dispuesto a empezar de cero, que quería hacerle feliz nuevamente. No obstante, en aquel momento parecía algo imposible y que esa segunda oportunidad no llegaría.


	7. Misery loves company

Hola, les dejo el capítulo siete. Lamento informarles que el octavo tardará un poquito en ser publicado. Agradezco de todo corazón sus comentarios. La canción de este capítulo es Misery loves company de Emilie Autumn. ¡Hasta la próxima!

* * *

**VII**

**Misery loves company**

_«¿Sufre más aquél que espera siempre que aquél que nunca esperó a nadie?» _

– _Pablo Neruda_

**i**

Yuuichi no le respondió, tomó con delicadeza la mano herida del pelirrojo quien simplemente se quedó estático mientras el mayor inspeccionaba el corte. Las palabras que le había dicho habían hecho que al fin se diera cuenta de la magnitud del daño causado. Sacó un pañuelo del bolsillo de su pantalón y limpió la sangre que aun manaba de la lesión. Le condujo hasta la cama, donde apartando un par de cosas antes, le hizo tomar asiento. Él se dirigió al baño de donde regresó con un pequeño botiquín. Ambos permanecían en silencio, pese a que por las mejillas de Taiyou todavía bajaban pequeñas lágrimas y el mayor tenía una expresión de congoja.

—Afortunadamente no es un corte tan profundo, podré curarlo aquí en casa. No necesitamos ir al médico —le explicó en voz baja al tiempo que tomaba una borla de algodón y le humedecía con agua oxigenada—. De cualquier manera, también estaba pensando en reemplazar ese espejo —añadió con una leve sonrisa mientras limpiaba con cuidado la herida.

Sacó unas banditas quirúrgicas de una cajita y una a una les fue colocando sobre la cortada ya limpia. Taiyou se dejó hacer, mirándole en silencio durante ese tiempo. Le sorprendía la paciencia y el cuidado con los que el otro le curaba, pese a las cosas que le había gritado. De repente sintió como el otro llevaba una de sus manos hasta su rostro y limpiaba los rastros de lágrimas que había en sus pómulos. Cuando vio la tristeza reflejada en la mirada ámbar del mayor, cayó en cuenta de que su arrepentimiento era sincero. Pero eso no le resultaba suficiente para compadecerle. Sin embargo, él también le había dicho algo cierto.

El enamorarse de Kyousuke y tener la osadía de intentar avanzar pese a que este había regresado con Matsukaze, le igualaba a Hinano. Le dolía la comparación, mas era la verdad. Empero, el tono tranquilo con el que le fue dicho por Tsurugi no denotó enojo hacia él. Más bien fue como si le hubiera entendido. Las preguntas que le expuso no exigían en sí respuestas, fueron más para que él mismo sopesara sus acciones. No obstante, el pelirrojo no se arrepentía de ello. Total, él solo había hecho lo que le nació del corazón. Asimismo estaba el asunto de su intento de relación con Tenma. Le había pedido ser su novio cuando tenían dieciocho y dieciséis años respectivamente. A pesar de su rivalidad, le había pedido serlo y eso sorprendió a quienes eran allegados a ellos.

Aquella época fue muy difícil para él porque sus padres estuvieron al borde del divorcio por razones que hasta esa fecha desconocía, afortunadamente, gracias también a la ayuda profesional recibida, no lo habían consumado y siguieron viviendo juntos. De vez en cuando percibía cierta tensión, pero creía que se debía más a sus propios nervios que a algún problema existente. El muchachito de ojos grises había sido una compañía muy grata para él y le levantaba el ánimo con uno de sus tantos comentarios optimistas. A partir de ese momento llevaron una mejor relación amistosa, hasta que al fin se armó de valor para pedirle ser su novio y el castaño aceptó de inmediato no sin antes prometer que si llegaban a terminar su amistad se mantendría intacta. Y así habían sido las cosas. Aun cuando dieron por terminada su relación, siguieron siendo amigos y ahora él, Amemiya Taiyou, se atrevía a traicionarlo de aquella manera.

—Gracias —murmuró al cabo de unos minutos—. No tenías que molestarte.

—No fue una molestia —le contestó el otro que mantuvo el tono bajo del inicio—. Y no llores más, no vale la pena que lo hagas por alguno de nosotros —añadió al tiempo que acariciaba su cabello rojizo, refiriéndose evidentemente a su hermano y a él mismo—. Solo somos unos estúpidos que no hemos sabido valorarte.

—Yo tampoco supe valorarte —habló Amemiya quien tomó la mano libre del mayor entre las suyas—. De otra manera, supongo, no te hubieses fijado en alguien más.

—No, nada de eso —refutó Yuuichi—. Tú mismo has dicho que no existe excusa alguna que justifique lo que te hice. Tienes razón. Nada de lo que haga ahora, deshará el dolor que te provoqué.

—Ambos somos culpables —prosiguió Taiyou—. Yo debí de haber pintado límites en cuanto noté que Kinsuke tenía otras intenciones hacia ti. Pero no tuve el valor de hacerlo. Si ya no eras feliz conmigo ¿quién era yo para negarte la oportunidad de serlo con él?

—Yo esperaba eso de ti —confesó el muchacho de cabellos azules—. Esperé que tú hicieses algo para evitarlo. Ya te había notado bastante distanciado de mí, por ello no me negué a su compañía.

—Yo no me alejé de ti —negó el pelirrojo—. Jamás lo hice.

—Eso era lo que tus acciones reflejaban —comenzó a decirle el mayor con un tono cargado de sentimiento—. Empezaste a ignorar mis llamadas, mis mensajes. Te cité en varias ocasiones para hablar al respecto y jamás acudiste.

—Mi teléfono se averió y tuve que cambiarlo —expuso Amemiya—. Le pedí a —hizo una pausa, cayendo en cuenta del gran error que había cometido—… le había pedido a Kinsuke que te diera mi nuevo número. Eso suena demasiado estúpido para ser verdad… pero lo es —añadió cubriendo su rostro con sus manos.

—Jamás lo hizo, como ya habrás notado. Él me dijo que tú no querías volver a verme —refutó el mayor que apartó las manos de su rostro—, que habías tenido problemas con tus padres por nuestra relación. Que te disculpara pero no podíamos seguir viéndonos. Por eso mismo, no me atreví a buscarte en tu casa.

Siempre sí toda esa situación había comenzado por un gran malentendido, provocado por el rubio que se había obsesionado en tener a Yuuichi. Del mismo modo debido a que ambos esperaban que fuera el otro quien se acercara primero. Ni uno ni otro tuvieron el valor suficiente de confrontar sus problemas. La falta de comunicación, como parecía ser costumbre en ellos, había provocado aquella tergiversación que les costó su relación.

—Cuando nos encontraste en su casa —siguió hablando Tsurugi, haciendo referencia al día en que los descubrió en la cama del rubio en pleno acto—, fue por insistencia de él. Sé que suena patético pero así fueron las cosas. A su vez, intenté convencerme de que la relación entre Hinano y yo menguaría el dolor que sentía por haberte perdido —explicó mientras Taiyou le miraba con lágrimas en los ojos—. Y al final resultó ser una trampa ideada por él para separarnos. Nunca imaginé que alguien como Kinsuke fuese capaz de algo así.

—Yo recibí un mensaje de texto aquella tarde —reveló el pelirrojo—, de un número desconocido, en el que me decían que acudiera a su casa y así descubriría la verdad del porqué me dejaste. Contrario a ti, me hizo creer que te habías marchado de la ciudad y que te negaste a seguir en contacto conmigo. Que habías encontrado a alguien más, alguien mejor que yo. Más maduro, más inteligente. Alguien a la altura de tu estatus social.

—Y tú le creíste a la primera—afirmó Yuuichi.

—Sí. Porque muy en el fondo creía que, al final, las cosas así terminarían —prosiguió Amemiya—. Después de todo, yo era un crío de apenas quince años. ¿Qué podía ofrecerte un niño como yo en aquel tiempo? Nada. Tu vida y la mía eran totalmente opuestas. Yo te hablaba de mis travesuras en el colegio, y tú ya me exponías tus planes como futuro director de la empresa farmacéutica que manejan tus padres —a estas alturas el pelirrojo lloraba tendidamente y hablaba entre sollozos mientras que el mayor se había quedado sin palabras—. Nuestros mundos eran completamente diferentes, vivíamos en mundos separados. Y así sigue siendo.

Apenas terminó de hablar, se levantó y, a pesar de su mano lesionada, siguió acomodando sus cosas. Sus planes de irse seguían en pie. Su charla con el mayor de los Tsurugi no le había hecho retractarse de su decisión. Solo que ahora se iría con la conciencia más tranquila, después de haber aclarado las cosas. Yuuichi también se alzó y le asió de la muñeca cuando estaba a punto de cerrar su maleta.

—Quédate —le dijo suplicante—. Dame una oportunidad más de demostrarte que soy distinto —le hizo voltearse y con mucha delicadeza depositó un beso en los suaves labios del pelirrojo quien solo se quedó paralizado, sin saber qué hacer.

Con suavidad le empujó hasta recostarlo en la cama. Taiyou no pudo resistirse más y correspondió el contacto con todavía más vehemencia que el mayor. Le recordó a aquel día en el ambos se entregaron con amor. Pero en cuanto sintió que el otro metía sus manos por debajo de su camisa azul oscuro y acariciaba su abdomen, le empujó. Se negó a seguir porque sabía a dónde les conduciría aquella situación y él no se sentía listo ni capaz de pasar nuevamente al siguiente nivel. No con él. El de cabellos azules le miró bastante sorprendido y se le quitó de encima. Dejándolo levantarse.

—Esto no puede ser, Yuuichi —le dijo al tiempo que se acomodaba la ropa—. Simplemente no puedes creer que con esto, yo olvidaré todo y volveré a ti como si nada hubiera pasado —detalló el pelirrojo—. Necesito tiempo, mucho, para poner orden a mis sentimientos. Aunque puedo aceptar quedarme, solo porque sé que necesitaremos hablar más, decirnos todavía las demás cosas que seguimos guardándonos.

—Gracias —contestó el mayor de los Tsurugi y le estrechó con todas sus fuerzas—. Muchas gracias. Juro que pondré todo de mi parte para que lo nuestro vuelva a funcionar.

Amemiya le abrazó también, sintiendo un poco de alivio. Aquella situación había logrado aclarar un poco su sentir respecto a Kyousuke, y se dio cuenta de que quizá –solo una pequeña parte lo veía así– su encaprichamiento hacia él se debía a lo mucho que le recordaba a aquel chico universitario del que se había enamorado con locura cinco años atrás. Sin embargo, sostenía su idea de intentar algo con él. Quizás al salir con el hermano de Yuuichi, el panorama se esclarecería mejor.

**ii**

_Era una tarde de otoño, Yuuichi caminaba por el centro comercial simplemente admirando la mercancía. Supuestamente había ido allí para comprarse algo con motivo de su decimonoveno cumpleaños que había sido un par de días atrás. Decidió ir solo debido a que sus padres estaban bastante molestos debido a las acciones de su hermano menor, Kyousuke, este decidió que aquel día era el idóneo para «salir del clóset» y esto solo provocó el enojo de ellos, quienes le rechazaron sin reparo alguno. Incluso su padre se había atrevido a golpearlo, algo que siempre pensó jamás haría. Sobra decir que su hermano se sintió bastante dolido por su rechazo y prácticamente huyó de ellos pese a las amenazas de sus papás de dejarlo castigado en sus vacaciones invernales. _

_Evidentemente no le importó la amenaza. Él solo quería alejarse de casa. Su madre ni se molestó en intentar entenderlo, mucho menos en detenerlo cuando este salió llorando y jurando que se arrepentirían de lo que le hicieron. Era obvio que el mismo Yuuichi tampoco había hecho algo al respecto. Él había sido el primero al que se lo había confesado, aun con temor. Pero no le dijo nada que lo lastimase, más que contaba con su apoyo incondicional. Lo cual no cumplió. La prueba estaba en que se encontraba de compras en aquel sitio, en lugar de buscar a su hermanito. Soltó un hondo suspiro apenas recordó aquella situación. Se prometió buscarle y llevarle de regreso a casa, si se negaba le llevaría a su departamento en Tokio el tiempo que fuese necesario. _

_Iba tan ensimismado que no se percató de que quien iba frente a él se detuvo de golpe, y el mayor de cabellos azules estuvo a punto de hacerle caer. Por fortuna, pudo recuperar el equilibrio a tiempo y sostuvo del brazo al chico que estuvo a punto de tirar. Este se zafó del agarre ajeno y volteó bastante molesto, dispuesto a decirle una cuantas cosas no tan educadamente a quien osó empujarlo. Pero se quedó callado en cuanto vio al chico que había cometido tal «atrocidad». En realidad, ambos se quedaron sin aliento apenas se vieron. Yuuichi no daba crédito a lo que sus ojos veían, justo ese día tuvo que toparse con el chico más lindo que jamás esperó encontrar._

—_Lo siento —se disculpó momentos después—. Fue sin querer._

—_Ah, no te preocupes —contestó el muchachito pelirrojo—. Estoy bien._

—_¿Estás seguro? —inquirió el mayor nuevamente, genuinamente preocupado—. Es que iba tan distraído que no me di cuenta de que alguien más iba delante de mí._

—_Sí, en serio, estoy bien —repitió el jovencito—. Después de todo fue un accidente —agregó y esbozó una sonrisa antes de seguir con su camino. _

—_Espera —le llamó suavemente el de cabellos azules, el otro se detuvo y se giró de nueva cuenta. El mayor se acercó más antes de seguir hablando—. ¿Podrías decirme tu nombre? —le preguntó con evidente nerviosismo, pero simplemente no podía volver a casa sin saberlo._

_El pequeño pelirrojo se sorprendió un poco, pero aun así le respondió._

—_Amemiya Taiyou —le dijo sin rodeos, tratando de disimular sus nervios por estar allí con aquel joven tan apuesto. _

—_Mucho gusto, Taiyou. Yo soy Yuuichi Tsurugi —respondió el otro, ofreciéndole su mano. Amemiya titubeó un poco pero al final estrechó su mano, sintiendo la calidez de la piel ajena. _

_Taiyou solo asintió levemente, con un lindo sonrojo en sus blancas mejillas. A decir verdad, no sabía ni cómo fue que le respondió a Yuuichi. Estaba demasiado nervioso porque era la primera vez que alguien como él le hablaba. Usualmente cuando un chico llegaba a hablarle, se sonrojaba y se alejaba tan rápido como podía. Su madre solía decirle que era normal aquel nerviosismo, pero que debería de dar una oportunidad de vez en cuando. Había sido muy afortunado por haber obtenido el apoyo de sus padres cuando les confesó que le iban más los chicos. Si bien, su padre fue un poco renuente al inicio, al final terminó apoyándole por completo. _

—_¡Taiyou! —escuchó que le llamaban. Era su madre que se encontraba unos metros más adelante. Volteó y advirtió que ella le estaba viendo claramente._

—_Lo siento —se disculpó—, pero debo de irme ya. Mi madre me espera._

—_Sí, ya me di cuenta —respondió dulcemente Tsurugi, soltando una risita que hizo el menor se sonrojara, bastante avergonzado cuando le llamaron por segunda vez—. Nos vemos —se despidió._

_El pelirrojo alcanzó a su mamá aún bajo la mirada atenta del de cabellos azules. Por más que intentaba negárselo a sí mismo, no podía. Él se había enamorado a primera vista de aquel jovencito. Estaba seguro de que sus padres le matarían si les decía que se fijó en alguien que aparentaba tener la misma edad que su hermano. Lo dedujo porque el chico llevaba uniforme escolar, aunque no reconoció de que instituto. Incluso el mismo Kyousuke se burlaría de él si se lo contaba. Pero no podía negar que Taiyou tenía cierto encanto que le hacía atractivo._

—_¿Quién era ese muchacho con el que conversabas? —le inquirió su madre— No lo conozco._

—_Es el hermano de un amigo del colegio —contestó, intentando sonar convincente—. Perdona si no te lo había dicho antes._

—_Deberías de invitarlo a comer un día de estos —sugirió la señora Amemiya—. Se nota que es un chico muy agradable._

—_¿De verdad? —preguntó algo asombrado por la sugerencia._

—_Sí, ya sabes que no nos molesta que lleves amigos a la casa._

_Taiyou no le contestó sino que le abrazó sorpresivamente, ganándose una sonrisa de su mamá quien adoraba que su pequeño y único hijo se pusiese tan contento con aquellos detalles. Era lo menos que ellos podían hacer por él, después de todo, sabían lo solo que en ocasiones se sentía. La naturaleza les había negado la oportunidad de darle un hermano que le hiciese compañía, y de allí que le permitiesen llevar a sus amigos, y formar lazos tan estrechos. No había casi nada que le negaran, pero si acaso llegaban a hacerlo, siempre encontraban una forma de compensárselo. No soportaban verle triste o decaído por cosas como aquellas._

_Para algunos conocidos suyos lo que hacían con su hijo era malcriarlo, mas no les importaba. Si su hijo era feliz así, no lo forzarían a cambiar para adaptarse a lo que era «correcto» o «apropiado». Por eso mismo, cuando les confesó que era homosexual le aceptaron casi sin reparo. Obviamente les costó un poco asimilarlo, especialmente al padre, pero pasado un tiempo terminaron por aceptarle y eso le hizo demasiado feliz. No obstante, hubo algunos familiares a los que esta noticia no les fue agradable e hicieron algunos comentarios hirientes en torno al pelirrojo quien pasó unos días amargos gracias a sus palabras._

_Durante un par de semanas se negó a salir de su casa, salvo para ir al colegio, y evitaba el tema a toda costa. Incluso llegó a pedir que le transfiriesen a otro instituto porque algunos de sus compañeros tampoco se lo habían tomado muy bien. Pero sus amigos Sata Tosamaru y Hinano Kinsuke le convencieron de que no era necesario, ellos le apoyarían y defenderían de quien osara herirlo. Cabe decir que sus profesores le respaldaron y eso detuvo los agravios en su contra. De vez en cuando, solía haber todavía uno que otro comentario mal intencionado o burlas hacia su persona pero Amemiya simplemente les ignoraba. Sus padres se sentían muy orgullosos de su hijo que siendo tan joven, había probado tener más valor que otras personas que se consideraban maduras y valientes ante lo que se les presentase. _

_Si bien, cuando se trataba de relacionarse con otros de manera romántica era todo lo contrario. Se tornaba demasiado tímido y solía rehuir de quien llegaba a mostrar interés en él. Lo mismo hacía con sus sentimientos y emociones en torno a los demás. Si alguien le gustaba no se lo decía, tenía cierto temor a ser rechazado y eso a ratos le conllevaba a deprimirse. En esos periodos le daba por decir que no era lindo en lo absoluto y que nadie se fijaría en él. Y aquel era un día de esos. Había salido con su madre a la fuerza, para evitar excusas ella misma había ido a recogerle al instituto para ir al centro comercial. Por lo mismo, al toparse con Yuuichi y que este intentara socializar con él le sorprendió gratamente. _

_El resto del tiempo que estuvieron en el lugar no dejó de sonreír, se sentía extrañamente feliz de haberle conocido. Aunque su felicidad mermó un poco al recordar que lo único que sabía de él era su nombre. Estaba tan nervioso que olvidó pedir otra clase de información. Y quizás el otro chico tampoco pudo habérsela pedida por el mismo motivo. No quería pensar que solo había sido amable por haberle empujado y que de ninguna manera había tenido interés en él. Ahora que lo pensaba ni siquiera estaba seguro de sí Tsurugi era gay al igual que él._

**iii**

_Por otro lado, Yuuichi Tsurugi estaba igualmente emocionado. Le costaba admitirlo, pero se había enamorado a primera vista de aquel chico pelirrojo. Sus ojos azules reflejaban la pureza de su corazón y eso le había gustado demasiado. Le resultaba difícil encontrar personas que con la mirada dejaran al desnudo sus emociones. No obstante, se reprendió a sí mismo por no haberle pedido su número de teléfono o algún correo electrónico en el cual contactarle._

_Kyousuke, a quien había encontrado en la tienda de discos del mismo centro comercial, iba con él y le miraba bastante confundido por verle tan risueño. Estaba un tanto molesto por ser llevado nuevamente a casa, pero sabía que no podía huir para siempre. No le quitó la mirada de encima a su hermano mayor durante todo el trayecto a casa. Sabía que algo bueno, demasiado, le había ocurrido. Ya estaba acostumbrado a que fuese el mayor quien se llevara la mayor parte de halagos cuando salían juntos. Así que dio por sentado que seguramente conoció a alguien que de verdad le gustó._

_Cuando bajaron del transporte se dio cuenta de que todavía estaban lejos de casa, no entendía que hacían en aquella parada. Faltaban varias cuadras antes de la que realmente era la suya. Miró a Yuuichi y este solo le sonrió, le abrazó por los hombros conduciéndolo hasta casi el final de la calle a un pequeño local de comida rápida._

—_Pensé que sería buena idea pasar a comer algo —le dijo mientras caminaban calle abajo—. Debes de tener hambre, ya que te saliste antes del almuerzo._

—_No deberías preocuparte por mí —le contestó secamente—. Tus padres se enojarán si llegas tarde._

—_Kyousuke —empezó a hablar Yuuichi con cierta tristeza—, no era su intención reaccionar así. _

—_Ya, como sea —le cortó el menor—. Da lo mismo, no porque estén en desacuerdo voy a cambiar. _

_El mayor suspiró pesadamente, no tenía caso que le insistiera. Le conocía lo suficiente para saber que este se aferraría a sus creencias y de allí no lo sacaría. Si bien, le daba la razón en lo último que dijo. No porque a sus padres les desagradara su elección, significaba que tendría que cambiar para satisfacerles. Irónicamente eso era lo que tenía en común Kyousuke con su padre. Ni uno ni otro daban el brazo a torcer. Defendían sus creencias a toda costa._

—_Y bien, ¿al fin me dirás a quién conociste hoy? —le interrogó su hermanito apenas ordenaron sus alimentos. Pizza y soda para Kyousuke, una hamburguesa e igualmente soda para Yuuichi. _

—_¿Tan obvio soy? —le inquirió Yuuichi, levemente sonrojado._

—_Sí, no todos los días se ve tan nervioso —respondió llanamente Kyousuke—. ¿Al menos sabes cómo se llama? ¿O es otro de tus «amores a primera vista»?_

—_Para tu información siempre sé sus nombres —aclaró el mayor—. Pero no te pienso decir. No el de este chico._

—_Qué desconfiado eres, que me haya burlado del nombre de una de tus conquistas no significa que siempre lo haré._

—_Sí, desconfío de ti —afirmó su hermano que de inmediato notó como la mirada del menor se ensombrecía—. Sé que te burlarás a escondidas —añadió en un intento por enmendar el pequeño error cometido._

—_Déjalo así —contestó muy serio el Tsurugi menor—. Estoy acostumbrado a que todos desconfíen de mí. _

_Yuuichi suspiró hondamente sin comentar algo más. Se suponía que quería llevarlo allí para reconfortarle un poco y solo hacía lo contrario. Si bien, se seguía sintiendo un tanto molesto por el comportamiento que tuvo con sus padres horas atrás. No le pareció correcto la forma en que les respondió, si bien, tampoco justificaba la reacción de su padre. _

—_No te sientas mal —prosiguió Kyousuke—, no es tu culpa que me tome todo en serio. Es solo que —el menor hizo una breve pausa, desvió la mirada de su hermano para evitar que notara las lágrimas que había en sus ojos—... que todo esto me hace sentir culpable. Arruiné el festejo por tu cumpleaños, decepcioné a nuestros padres y seguramente mis amigos se alejarán de mi cuando se enteren. Pero no tengo la culpa de ser así —dijo en voz baja, secó sus lágrimas con sus dedos y miró al mayor—. No sé qué hacer. Me siento perdido. ¿A quién le contaré mis problemas si mis padres me han rechazado? Tú pasas la mayor parte del tiempo fuera de casa, casi no te veo-_

—_Sí, estoy mucho tiempo fuera pero no es por gusto —le interrumpió el mayor—. Debo de estudiar. Tú no deberías de afligirte por tener «problemas». ¿Qué clase de problemas podrían afligirte? No te puedes quejar, nuestros papás te han apoyado en todo hasta el momento —explicó—, lo que pasó hoy era de esperarse. Aceptar de un día para otro que tu hijo menor es gay es imposible. Les bastaba con un hijo bisexual._

—_¿No crees que pese a mi edad tenga problemas? —preguntó el menor de los Tsurugi aún más triste— Que tenga catorce años no significa que no deba afligirme por ciertas cosas. Entiendo que debas estudiar, pero antes pasabas más tiempo conmigo. Conversábamos y no te quejabas de esto. Además ser homosexual no es muy diferente a que te gusten tanto chicos como chicas._

—_Ahora me enfoco en asuntos más importantes —fue la escueta respuesta dada por Yuuichi—. Y no compares mis preferencias a las tuyas. Al menos yo podría casarme y tener hijos propios algún día como papá y mamá lo desean. _

_Kyousuke sintió como algo dentro de él se hizo añicos. Sin responder algo más, tomó la bolsa de las compras que realizó y salió del local a toda prisa. Cuando su hermano reaccionó era demasiado tarde. Se llevó las manos a la cabeza y tiró de su cabello sintiéndose completamente desdichado. Le había dicho a su hermanito que prácticamente no era importante para él y que su homosexualidad era el origen de sus conflictos familiares. _

**iv**

Después de su conversación con Taiyou, Yuuichi se había puesto a recordar cómo había conocido al pelirrojo y cayó en cuenta de que ese mismo día había condenado al fracaso la relación con su hermano. Aquella tarde había echado por la borda la buena relación que mantuvo por años con Kyousuke. Entendió el por qué este se retrajo de todo y de todos, guardándose todo para sí. Pese a que después habían regresado a tener una relación afable, simplemente no fue lo mismo.

Sin embargo, haber conocido a quien después se convertiría en el centro de su universo, pareció compensar aquella espinosa situación familiar. La compañía de Amemiya le hacía olvidar temporalmente sus problemas, este llegó a saber parte de ellos y le comprendía cuando lo notaba distante. Aunque no era como si le hubiese entendido del todo, ya que él jamás había atravesado por situaciones así. No sabía lo que era pelear con un hermano y después intentar hacer las paces. Y sobre todo lo complicado que resultaba cuando se tenía un hermano como el suyo.

Mas el chico de ojos azules siempre lograba sacarle una sonrisa, incluso en momentos así y eso hacía que el mayor sintiese más afecto por él. Realmente apreciaba que a pesar de sus ratos de mal humor, no le abandonase. Claro que de vez en cuando discutían, pero siempre se sentaban a dialogar sobre aquellas diferencias en ciertos aspectos. Le dolía no haber hecho lo mismo con Kyousuke quien se merecía más esa clase de atenciones, especialmente de él, ya que sus padres parecieron olvidar que tenían otro hijo y le ignoraban la mayor parte del tiempo.

Hacían caso omiso de sus buenas acciones, y se enfocaban solo en las cosas que le salían «mal» o que ellos consideraban «vergonzosas». En esas ocasiones era cuando le recordaban lo mal hijo que era y ensalzaban a Yuuichi, como el ejemplo del hijo educado y responsable que él debía de ser también. Evidentemente aquello solo contribuía a que el rencor que Kyousuke sentía hacia él incrementara. O eso era lo que creía su hermano menor sentía. No le cruzó jamás que aquel resentimiento estaba dirigido más hacia sus padres por no hacer el mínimo intento por comprenderle.

Fue a la habitación de su hermano, pero no le encontró allí. Entonces bajó a la sala y notó que se había llevado el auto. No le molestó, supuso que había ido por Matsukaze. Amemiya se había quedado en su habitación, estaba seguro de que no saldría ni para cenar. Entendía que después de haberse aclarado las cosas, si bien faltaban aún más detalles por develar, no quisiera ver ni hablar con Kyousuke ni con él nuevamente. Lo único que seguía sin comprender por completo era su afecto hacia este, sabía que ellos se habían vuelto muy cercanos y que, en efecto, cualquiera podría pensar que eran pareja.

Si en algo había tenido razón el moreno, de acuerdo a lo que su hermano le contó, fue en celarlo. Después de todo, Kyousuke no había sido tan afectuoso con él como era con el pelirrojo. Tampoco le había presentado a sus escasas amistades de inmediato –que seguían siendo más de las que creyó tendría su hermanito–, y sus muestras físicas de cariño eran escasas si se les comparaba con la cantidad de veces que le vio abrazar o tomar de los hombros o cintura al de ojos azules. Incluso en una ocasión les vio a punto de besarse, pero no se lo comentó a Tenma para no empeorar más las cosas.

Después estaba el asunto de la cita que le pidió, a la cual el menor se negó provocando que Taiyou se indignara y que asimismo derivara en su pequeña charla –que más bien fue una discusión– para esclarecer un poco los motivos de su ruptura. Lo más confuso de todo es que su conducta en sí carecía de sentido. Si se suponía que el chico de ojos grises era su mejor amigo ¿cómo podía ser capaz de intentar «arrebatarle» a su novio? Coquetear con la pareja de tu amistad más cercana no era lo que se esperaba.

La puerta se abrió de repente y vio entrar justamente a Matsukaze quien se veía un tanto molesto, instantes después ingresó Kyousuke con las cosas de este y su expresión era una mezcla de descontento y tristeza. Miró a su hermano mayor y solo negó con la cabeza. Yuuichi interpretó eso como señal de que le había contado todo al moreno y ello provocó su enojo. Solo esperaba que no fuese a echarle bronca a Amemiya. No quería ni imaginar la clase de cosas que ocurrirían si se daba aquella situación.

—No, Kyousuke —escuchó decir a Tenma más tarde en su habitación—. Nada de lo que me digas me hará cambiar de opinión —Yuuichi se quedó a medio pasillo escuchando el resto de la conversación.

—Lo sé, te entiendo —rebatió el mayor de los dos—. ¿Pero no crees que sería más conveniente hablar con él mañana?

—¿Mañana? Amemiya no lo pensó dos veces antes de coquetear contigo —respondió ofensivo el moreno—. Los mejores amigos no se hacen esa clase de cosas. Él sabe muy bien que tú y yo ya regresamos, y que jamás tuviste interés en él. ¿O acaso le diste razones para hacerlo creer que si?

—No, claro que no —contestó Kyousuke sin alzar tanto la voz—. Tenma, tú mismo viste que mis muestras de afecto hacia él eran las mismas que tengo con mis amistades. Incluso contigo son iguales.

—No, no lo son —negó de inmediato el castaño—. Con él te has mostrado más abierto de lo que eres conmigo.

—Tal vez tengas razón —habló el de ojos ámbares—, pero eso no significaba que quisiera salir con él. Si te pedí que regresáramos es porque te amo, Tenma. ¿Acaso no te basta con-

—Está bien. Hablaré mañana con él —aceptó finalmente, interrumpiendo al otro, sin poder evitar que sus mejillas se tiñesen de rojo—. Eso sí, te advierto que no quiero te metas en nuestra conversación —le previno—. No importa lo que escuches. ¿Entendido? Todo será entre Amemiya y yo. Lo mismo debes de decirle a Yuuichi. Ninguno de ustedes debe de inmiscuirse.

El mayor se sorprendió un poco al escuchar aquellas palabras.

—Como digas —fue la respuesta del Tsurugi menor—. Solo no seas excesivamente duro con él. Después de todo, no merecen arruinar su amistad por mí.

El mayor en cuanto escuchó que giraban la perilla para abrir la puerta, se metió a su habitación rápidamente. Al parecer las cosas no iban a mejorar sino a empeorar y no sabía por cuánto tiempo más soportaría aquella situación.


	8. Missing

**VIII**

**Missing**

_«No somos nada, y dueles como si fuéramos todo.»_

**i**

Taiyou se quedó sentado en su cama sin saber qué hacer o pensar respecto a aquella situación tan caótica. En cuanto Yuuichi salió, él empezó a llorar de nuevo. Este le había pedido una segunda oportunidad y se la había concedido, aunque sabía que lo de Kyousuke no era solo un capricho. Él de verdad sentía cariño, _amor_ por el menor de los Tsurugi, pese a que estaba en una relación con Tenma. Cayó en cuenta de que no lo hacía tanto por la rivalidad entre ellos, de la cual si Matsukaze estaba consciente o no simplemente poco le importaba, más bien era porque sus sentimientos en torno al menor de los dos hermanos eran honestos.

El problema radicaba en que su corazón le indicaba que era lo mismo hacia el mayor, y eso le confundía en exceso. No podía sentir lo mismo por ambos. Simplemente no podía ser de esa manera. Asimismo sabía que si su amigo se enteraba, significaría el fin de su amistad, y no era que estuviera todavía seguro de terminarla. Después de todo, era ya el único en el que podía confiar. Nadie más de su antiguo colegio le hablaba, mas no había sido por gustar de los chicos sino por su cambio en carácter que había tenido en años recientes. A nadie le gustaba estar cerca de alguien que solo hablaba pestes sobre estar enamorado.

Para su buena –o mala– fortuna el moreno se había mantenido a su lado pese a ello y le estaba sumamente agradecido. Pero eso no restaba que tuviera esa espina clavada por los logros que Tenma le había «robado» cuando ambos formaban parte del equipo de fútbol del instituto. No le importaba que se hubiesen convertido en buenos amigos, esa era la clase de cosas que simplemente detestaba.

—¿Podemos hablar? —le preguntó de súbito Kyousuke, Taiyou no se percató de cuando este entró a la habitación.

—No, no hay nada de qué hablar —respondió sin siquiera verle.

—Sé que estás molesto —empezó a hablar el menor de los Tsurugi—, pero es preferible que sea yo a Tenma.

—¿Tenma? ¿Qué tiene él que ver en todo esto? —inquirió el de ojos azules— ¿Le has contado lo sucedido?

El otro solo asintió.

—¿Por qué se lo has dicho? —reclamó enojado el pelirrojo— No sabes lo qué has hecho. Va a querer matarme.

—Sé lo que hice y porqué —fue la respuesta del muchacho de piel pálida—. Sí, está demasiado molesto contigo. Eso me consta. Por eso es mejor que tú y yo hablemos primero. De hecho, ya lo estamos haciendo.

—Está bien, sigue —incitó Amemiya—. Si ya soporté hablar con Yuuichi, que no lo haga contigo.

—Mira, todo es muy simple —prosiguió Kyousuke—. Quiero que nos dejes en paz. A mi principalmente. Si bien, estoy seguro de que no desistirás en tus intentos para seducirme por lo que debo pedirte que te vayas.

—¿Qué? —le dijo muy sorprendido Taiyou— No puedes echarme, tu hermano no lo permitirá.

—En realidad, ya he hablado con él y está de acuerdo —mintió el de cabellos azules—. Eso es lo que le dirás a Matsukaze mañana, que te marcharás y jamás volverás a entrometerte. Incluso terminarás tu amistad con él.

—No, no lo haré —se opuso de inmediato—. No puedes pedirme hacer algo así. ¿Qué crees que soy? ¿Un perro al que apenas te molesta puedes echar a la calle?

—Vaya. Qué buenas comparaciones haces, Amemiya —respondió burlón Tsurugi—. Crees que todos somos de tu condición y no es así. Por eso te pido amablemente que te vayas. Déjame en paz por las buenas, no me hagas echarte por las malas.

—¿Es una amenaza, Kyousuke?

—Piensa lo que quieras, siempre lo has hecho —le dijo antes de salir, dejando a Taiyou bastante desconcertado y dolido. Este se puso de pie y le siguió.

—Sí crees que tus amenazas me asustarán, estás muy equivocado —habló muy decidido el pelirrojo cuando ambos se encontraban en el pasillo—. Yo no me voy a ir solo porque tú no sabes manejar tus sentimientos.

Yuuichi se había llevado a Tenma con el pretexto de ir a comprar cosas para preparar la cena. Momentos antes su hermano había ido a su habitación a contarle el plan que ideó para que Amemiya se terminara de convencer de que no quería nada con él. Por lo que no le mintió del todo al decirle que había hablado con el mayor, pero no aprobó por completo su idea de echarlo de su casa. Pensaba que había otras opciones menos bruscas, mas Kyousuke se negó a ellas.

—Para tu información, mi querido Taiyou, yo tengo muy claros mis sentimientos —contestó muy serio el Tsurugi menor—. Yo por ti no siento nada. A quien amo es a Tenma, por eso hemos regresado.

—Si de verdad lo amaras, no hubieras buscado consuelo en mi cuando terminaron —rebatió Amemiya—. Y no puedes negarlo, sabes muy bien que es la verdad.

—¿En serio creíste que me gustabas? —le preguntó Kyousuke quien se había parado frente a él— ¡Por favor! Si mi hermano te cambió por Kinsuke fue porque simplemente no estabas a su altura. Creo que es obvio que tampoco estás a la mía.

El pelirrojo sintió que le hervía la sangre al escuchar tal comentario. Él no le había dicho nada sobre Hinano, y sabía que Yuuichi tampoco pudo habérselo dicho. El único que estaba al tanto de todo, además de su ex y él mismo, era Matsukaze. ¿Acaso este le había dicho a su novio? ¿Aun cuando le prometió que solo quedaría entre ellos dos? No daba crédito al hecho de que el de ojos grises hubiese traicionado antes su confianza.

—Claro, lo dice quien tampoco estuvo al nivel de su novio —empezó a hablar Taiyou, sabía que estaría cruzando el límite del Tsurugi menor pero poco o nada le importaba en ese momento.

—Cállate —siseó este bastante molesto—. No sabes de lo que hablas.

—El que primero pidió tener sexo y cuando lo echaron por no estar a su «altura» en la cama, llegó lloriqueando a su casa y dijo que le habían violado —continuó Amemiya—. ¡Ups, lo olvidé! No se lo comentaste a nadie porque sabías que no te creerían. Total, es bien sabido que te acuestas con el primero que te lo pide.

Los ojos de Kyousuke se llenaron de lágrimas, pero luchó por no derramar ninguna. Le dolía que le recordaran aquel día, especialmente Taiyou, que se suponía no debería de estar enterado de ello. No pensó que el otro fuese capaz de regresarle sus palabras de esa manera.

—Cállate, Amemiya —repitió con voz lacrimosa—. No hables sobre lo que no sabes.

—Te duele porque sabes que digo la verdad, ¿cierto? —dijo, pero apenas notó los ojos llorosos del otro, empezó a arrepentirse de lo dicho.

Antes de que pudiera responder, escuchó el auto de su hermano lo que quería decir que había regresado junto con Tenma. Se encerró en su habitación, dejando al pelirrojo solo. Este resopló bastante arrepentido de sus acciones, fue realmente un idiota al usar algo así en su contra. Al final Tsurugi tuvo razón, estaba hablando sin saber el dolor que una experiencia como aquella provocaba en alguien. Si antes el otro le rechazaba, ahora lo haría con mayor razón.

**ii**

Mientras esperaban que los atendieran en aquel establecimiento de comida rápida, Tenma no podía dejar de pensar que Yuuichi le había sacado de su casa con alguna intención oculta. El mayor se había mantenido callado durante la mayor parte del trayecto –que habían sido unos veinte minutos–, solo le había hecho un par de preguntas respecto a la relación entre su hermano y él. También le había cuestionado sobre su amistad con Taiyou, como desde cuándo se conocen y bajo qué circunstancias. Sin embargo, la sensación de que le estaba ocultando algo siguió presente.

—¿Crees que aun tarde? —cuestionó el chico de ojos grises al mayor, refiriéndose a la comida.

—No lo creo, ¿por qué? —contestó Tsurugi quien notó que este estaba sospechando que algo no andaba bien.

—No, por nada en especial —respondió escuetamente el más joven—. Solo estoy aburrido de esperar.

—Sé que sabes que te oculto algo —comentó Yuuichi—. En el camino de regreso te lo contaré. A ti no puedo ocultarte nada.

Matsukaze se asombró un poco por las palabras del mayor.

—No es nada de eso —se excusó—, es solo que estoy molesto con Taiyou —prosiguió—. Es estúpido lo que hace —el hermano de su novio le escuchaba con atención—, no entiendo qué pasa con él.

—Kyousuke me ha dicho lo mismo —hizo una pausa para tomar su pedido que ya estaba listo—. Yo tampoco entiendo su comportamiento —siguió hablando al tiempo que caminaban hacia la salida, Tenma se ofreció a llevar las cosas pero el otro rechazó gentilmente su ayuda—. Es decir, es tu amigo, no debería de hacer esa clase de cosas.

—¿Y si Kyousuke de verdad le ha dado motivos? —preguntó mientras sostenía las bolsas para que Tsurugi abriera la puerta del auto— Él dice que no, pero honestamente desconfío de sus palabras.

Yuuichi se quedó callado y acomodó las cosas en la parte de atrás. Le abrió la puerta al chico de ojos grises y este subió, cuando el mayor arrancó el auto todavía seguía en silencio. El moreno pensó que seguramente le había ofendido y se sintió mal por ello.

—Es normal que desconfíes —comenzó a explicarle al cabo de unos minutos—, su historial no ayuda mucho en ese sentido —el mayor de los Tsurugi hablaba con calma, no parecía alterado—. Pero esta vez estoy seguro de que dice la verdad. Taiyou suele ser demasiado insistente, supongo que eso ya lo has notado.

—Sí, lo sé. Pero ¿por qué con él? —le cuestionó nuevamente Matsukaze— Se supone que Taiyou aun te quiere, bueno, eso me dijo hace unos días.

El de ojos ámbares torció el gesto al escuchar esa declaración.

—Lo sé —respondió sin quitar la vista del camino—. Él mismo me lo dijo hace rato. Ya he hablado con él. A mi parecer solo está demasiado confundido. Él dijo que mi hermano le recuerda mucho a mí. Supone que por ello se ha obsesionado.

—¿Ve cosas de ti en él?

—Según Amemiya, así es.

—¿Y Kyousuke qué dice al respecto?

—Dice que seguramente ve las cosas buenas de mí en su persona, porque su conducta hacia ti es la misma que yo tuve con él cuando fuimos novios —explicó sin más Yuuichi.

—O sea ¿qué se imagina que si Kyou es su novio lo tratará igual que tú hiciste? —le inquirió de nueva cuenta Tenma.

—Algo así.

—No tiene sentido.

—Nada en su vida lo tiene, y lo sabes.

Matsukaze se quedó en silencio, meditando lo que el mayor le había dicho. Hasta cierto punto la vida y las decisiones de Taiyou eran contradictorias. El pelirrojo era una buena persona con todos, pero en el fondo sabía que les guardaba rencor por detalles tan mínimos como haber obtenido mejor calificación en un examen o exentado alguna materia, cosas de ese tipo. De hecho, estaba más que consciente de la rivalidad que el otro tenía con él. Asimismo estaba la cuestión sobre lo mucho que detestaba a Hinano por haberle quitado a su novio –Yuuichi–, y como él mismo ha osado entrometerse en su relación para intentar enamorar a Kyousuke. Era ilógico que siguiera los mismos pasos que el rubio.

Tsurugi le observaba de reojo y notó lo pensativo que estaba, pero no dijo nada. Sabía que estaba sopesando sus palabras, y también reconsiderando seguir con su hermano. Pero había un detalle que le tenía confundido, lo que su hermano menor insinuó en la conversación que tuvo con el moreno. Era como si hubiera dicho que ellos habían tenido relaciones como parte de su reconciliación. Si bien, carecía de lógica porque apenas llevaban un día de haberse reconciliado. La respuesta correcta se agolpó en su mente; su hermano le había propuesto eso a Matsukaze. El recuerdo de la conversación sostenida con él durante la madrugada fue revivida en sus pensamientos.

Sintió una punzada de temor por él, temía que Kyousuke reviviera aquella aterradora experiencia y solo se traumase más. No quería ver sufrir a su hermanito otra vez, pero tampoco tenía el valor de preguntar a Tenma si su suposición era acertada. Después de todo, era algo que solo les correspondía a ellos dos decidir. Su hermano tenía ya veinte, casi veintiuno, debía de saber en lo que se estaba metiendo mas no había garantías de aquello. Después de todo, sus experiencias sexuales, hasta donde sabía, habían carecido de amor. Confiaba en que las cosas fuesen distintas con el castaño.

—Tenma, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta? —le inquirió un tanto temeroso.

—Sí, claro —respondió afirmativamente el menor—. Puedes preguntarme lo que quieras.

—¿Acaso mi hermano y tú ya han tenido sexo? —soltó sin tapujos, esperando que el otro no se ofendiera.

—¿Ah? —fue la respuesta del chico de ojos grises que se ruborizó ante el cuestionamiento— No, no todavía —negó aun apenado—. Aunque lo hemos considerado.

—Y ¿lo han considerado recientemente?

—Sí, pero no estamos seguros de querer hacerlo. Kyousuke insiste en ese punto mas no quiero hacerlo sentir presionado por mí —expuso Matsukaze—. No es como si el sexo fuese lo más importante.

—Te entiendo —respondió el mayor—. Tengo miedo de que… No, nada olvídalo —dijo sin comentar más.

—¿Temes que reviva lo que le hicieron? —le cuestionó el moreno.

—Para ser honesto, sí —afirmó Yuuichi—. Sí temo que pueda sentir lo mismo. Nosotros no hablamos de ese tema, el sexo, así que no sé cómo hayan sido sus experiencias previas —comenzó a explicar—. No lo hablamos porque lo consideré inoportuno. También porque opino que eso es algo muy personal y no puedes ir por la vida diciendo a todo mundo con quiénes te has acostado.

El menor solo asintió con la cabeza a las palabras dichas por el hermano de Kyousuke. Podía entender su inquietud, y por esa misma razón no quería hacerlo con su novio. Pese a que él de verdad lo deseaba, contrario a lo que dijo. Sin embargo, ahora que lo pensaba bien, este solo le había contado de sus experiencias previas de una manera muy escueta. Había admitido haber tenido relaciones con amigos de sus novios –o lo que era lo mismo, les había sido infiel–, lo cual le recordaba a la actitud de Hinano Kinsuke hacia Taiyou.

Era una especie de patrón que se repetía en ellos, a pesar de no tener una relación directa. Lo único que probablemente podía unir aquella conducta era que los tres hubiesen vivido experiencias similares. Aunque honestamente dudaba que el pelirrojo hubiese pasado por una situación remotamente similar a la de su novio. Si así hubiese sido, ya lo sabría. Y Kinsuke solo parecía hacerlo por diversión. Además su comportamiento era la consecuencia lógica de lo que había pasado, tal como se lo dijo la noche anterior, lo hacía para probarse a sí mismo que Hakuryuu estaba equivocado. Era su manera de decir que él, Kyousuke Tsurugi, era lo suficientemente «bueno» para cualquiera e incluso «superior» en un contexto sexual.

Suspiró al reparar en lo caótico que era todo, y que hallar una solución o explicación a todo ello sería algo bastante complicado. Asimismo, ya no estaba tan convencido de querer confrontar a Amemiya sobre el tema de Kyousuke. Sí, estaba molesto con él pero no tenía ya ganas de discutir nada. El otro era bastante testarudo, lo sabía muy bien, y también no era la clase de persona que se quedase callado ante los reclamos. Estaba seguro de que no importaba lo que le dijese, él encontraría siempre un argumento para refutar. Hablar con él sería prácticamente en vano.

**iii**

Yuuichi siguió en silencio el resto del trayecto. Cuando entraron a la casa, se toparon con Taiyou en la cocina. Su expresión era de desconsuelo total, y el mayor de inmediato supo que algo malo había ocurrido entre su hermano menor y él. Dejó las cosas sobre la mesa y subió a ver Kyousuke. Intentó abrir la puerta y se dio cuenta de que estaba cerrada desde adentro, lo cual significaba que este estaba bastante cabreado y no quería ver ni hablar con nadie. Matsukaze notó el escándalo que su novio tenía pero evitó ir con el mayor. Ya sabía cómo se ponían las cosas si ellos peleaban.

—Kyousuke, abre por favor —le pidió, dudando que le escuchara ya que notó que tenía puesta música a un volumen bastante alto—. Hermano, necesito hablar contigo —insistió sin éxito alguno.

La puerta finalmente fue abierta y el menor se apartó para permitir que su hermano pasara. El mayor de los Tsurugi se percató de inmediato del olor a cigarro y la botella de vino –casi vacía– que yacía en su escritorio junto a una copa aun llena. Siempre sospechó que este guardaba bebidas en su habitación, pero hasta ese momento lo confirmó. Kyousuke se llevó un cigarrillo a sus labios y dio una calada al mismo, reteniendo el humo un instante antes de expulsarlo. Su hermano mayor no dijo nada al respecto. Yuuichi notó como su hermanito empezaba a llorar. Se acercó a él y le abrazó con todas sus fuerzas, causando que el menor incrementara la intensidad de su llanto.

Sabía que estaba recordando tanto sus relaciones amorosas fallidas, así como la difícil situación con sus padres. La incerteza en la cual vivía día tras día y de la que sus papás simplemente parecían no percatarse. Ni siquiera él mismo lo había notado hasta ese momento. Le dolía de verdad caer en cuenta de que efectivamente tenía razón al pensar que nada podría solventar el dolor con el que Kyousuke había aprendido a vivir durante todos esos años. Su actitud fría ante la indiferencia de sus progenitores era solo una frágil fachada que tarde o temprano se derrumbaría y bien podría provocar más caos o ser el alicante para que intentasen remediar su situación.

Después de todo él no era inocente tampoco. No había medido sus palabras, mas no fue tan cruel como el pelirrojo. Yuuichi no sabía que decir para consolarle. Le resultaba extraño ver a su hermano quebrarse de aquella manera. Era doloroso darse cuenta de lo mal que estaba. Emocionalmente su hermano menor era inestable, pese a mostrarse siempre seguro de sí mismo frente a todos. No estaba seguro de que Matsukaze se hubiera dado cuenta del todo, ya que todavía dudaba de su fidelidad. Al mayor de los Tsurugi le causaba tristeza ver que las acciones de Kyousuke repercutían en su actual relación. A él le constaba que este sí le era fiel. A pesar de no haberse enterado de inmediato de su relación, había notado la conducta un tanto extraña de su hermanito. Durante el último año no le había visto salir con alguien más, solo con sus amigos.

Asimismo se había percatado de que parecía más a gusto consigo mismo. Incluso los regaños de sus padres eran más escasos, pese a que se la pasaba enviando mensajes o haciendo llamadas ellos creían que eran solo a amigos. No sospechaban de su relación. Incluso su madre llegó a decirle que se sentía feliz al verlo más alegre y menos rebelde. Su padre no comentaba nada al respecto, mantenía su idea de que este no merecía nada de él por ser su «hijo marica». Lo cual provocaba que el menor discutiera y regresara, temporalmente, a su conducta habitual de rebeldía. Cada que esto ocurría, Yuuichi no se entrometía aunque solía favorecer más a su padre y rara vez tomaba partido por Kyousuke. Evitaba contradecir a su papá porque así no sospecharían de su noviazgo con Taiyou, a quien había presentado como un amigo que conoció en uno de los partidos de fútbol a los que asistía. Al inicio se mostraron un tanto renuentes a su «amistad» con el pelirrojo. Pero al final le aceptaron como a un miembro más de la familia y eso derivó en discusiones entre ambos hermanos.

Mas no sabía que el detonante de la actitud que tenía en ese momento habían sido los crueles comentarios de Taiyou, y no era como si su hermano pensase decírselos. Kyousuke no estaba tan consciente de que también guardaba cierto resentimiento hacia él, o eso era de lo que se había convencido, le recordaba de manera muy vaga por eso cuando se reencontraron fue como si hubiese conocido a un extraño. Lo único que su mente llegaba a decirle era que ese había sido el chico al que sus padres habían preferido antes que a él, sin saber que era la pareja de su hermano. En varias ocasiones estuvo a punto de decírselos pero siempre desistió, sabía que no le creerían y dirían que era solo envidia. Así que prefería quedarse callado y no comentarlo. Yuuichi siempre imaginó –y lo seguía haciendo– que era porque este le tenía mucha estima a pesar de todo lo que ocurría entre ellos.

No sabía sido del todo honesto con su hermano la noche previa. Se había guardado varias cosas que no tenía pensado decirle, no si quería subsanar su relación un poco más y hacer las paces con sus padres. Poco a poco su llanto fue mermando y se sentó en el suelo aun siendo sostenido por el mayor quien imitó su acción, ambos se quedaron abrazados por un largo rato sin decirse nada. Ni uno ni otro sabían cómo expresar su sentir. Kyousuke siempre había tenido problemas con eso, bueno desde hace solo unos años se le hacía algo más difícil, y Yuuichi también solía tener dificultades para entender sus emociones. Por lo que el silencio parecía ser la respuesta más apropiada en ese momento.

—¿Ahora qué pasó? —preguntó en voz baja el mayor de los hermanos al menor al cabo de unos minutos— ¿Fue algo que Taiyou te dijo o hizo? —el otro solo negó con la cabeza— Entonces ¿por qué estás así?

No obtuvo respuesta.

—Vamos, sabes que puedes confiar en mí —le insistió—. Kyou, ¿no vas a decírmelo?

—No es nada —contestó al fin—. Solo me siento triste.

—¿Por lo de Tenma? —le inquirió Yuuichi.

—Sí, en parte es por él —afirmó su hermano menor quien secó sus lágrimas con la manga de su camisa—. No entiendo por qué sigue dudando de mí. Le he confesado absolutamente todo —en lo cual no mentía, le había dicho hasta de lo que el mayor no estaba enterado aun.

—Deberías de darle algo de tiempo para que asimile las cosas —le sugirió.

—¿Crees que eso funcione? —preguntó el Tsurugi menor. A esas alturas dudaba que cualquier cosa fuera útil. Pero no quería que su relación con Tenma terminara de esa manera.

—Sí, es un buen chico —aseguró el mayor—. Te sabrá entender, yo lo sé.

Kyousuke no contestó. Solamente se acurrucó a su hermano mayor tal y como había hecho una noche antes. Si antes se sentía perdido, ahora se sentía todavía más y, lo peor, también se sentía solo. No importaba que tuviera allí a las dos personas que harían –casi– lo imposible por verle feliz. Su soledad seguía estando presente.

**iv**

Mientras tanto, Taiyou y Tenma se quedaron solos en la cocina acomodando las cosas para la cena. La tensión era palpable en el aire, pero ni uno ni otro chistaban algo. El pelirrojo miraba de soslayo a su amigo castaño que hacía lo mismo, suspiró hondamente al reconocer que las cosas eran ya insostenibles entre ambos. Sabía muy bien que tarde o temprano el menor estallaría, porque si de algo estaba plenamente consciente era de que Matsukaze estaba al tanto de la extraña rivalidad, o envidia, que sentía en torno a él. El moreno podría parecer demasiado ingenuo, incluso algunos pensaban que era demasiado estúpido, pero no era así. Al contrario, él se daba cuenta de muchas cosas solo que no le gustaba decirlo.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué Yuuichi no se quedó a comer? —le preguntó Taiyou a Tenma quien no le respondió. Él solo se encogió de hombros— ¿Ahora no piensas dirigirme la palabra?

—¿Qué quieres que te diga? —respondió el moreno— Sí te preocupa Yuuichi, deberías de preguntárselo tú mismo.

—Tenma, no quiero hablar de eso. No ahora —rebatió el pelirrojo a sabiendas de a dónde derivaría aquella conversación.

Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, tenía a Matsukaze frente a él y no se le notaba nada contento. Estaba furioso con él.

—¡Tú tienes la culpa de todo! —empezó a reclamarle— ¡Eres un desgraciado, hijo de puta! ¡Te has intentado meter con mi novio y eso no puedo perdonártelo! —siguió reprochando y empujó a Amemiya que trastabilló un poco.

—¡¿Qué te pasa?! ¡¿Por qué te pones así?! —intentó defenderse.

—¡Y todavía tienes el descaro de preguntármelo! ¡Eres igual a Hinano! ¡Te portas como una puta!

—¡A mí no me hablas de esa manera, Matsukaze! —demandó también cabreado Taiyou— ¡No tengo la culpa de que tu novio vea en mi las cosas que tú no tienes!

Esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso y el de ojos grises le asestó un puñetazo directamente en la cara al de cabellos rojizos que alcanzó a sostenerse de la encimera para no caer. Se llevó una de sus manos al sentir que sangraba de la nariz y antes de que pudiera defenderse el otro le había golpeado una vez más. Amemiya intentó cubrirse pero le era difícil ya que una de sus manos estaba herida. Como pudo logró zafarse del otro e intentó llegar a la sala, pero Matsukaze le había dado alcance y de un empujón le hizo caer.

—¡Tú, maldito bastardo, no me vas a quitar a mi novio! ¡Me importa poco si eres más inteligente o más guapo que yo! —le reclamaba al tiempo que intentaba abofetear al otro, el pelirrojo intentaba cubrirse con sus brazos. Al estar encima del pelirrojo este no podía levantarse— ¡Si Kyousuke está conmigo es porque evidentemente me quiere a mí!

—¡Tenma, basta! —le rogó Amemiya— ¡Detente!

—¡No! —le gritó muy enojado y logró sujetarlo del cabello para retenerlo, aprovechó que intentaba deshacer su agarre y llevó su mano libre hasta su cuello para apresarlo.

Taiyou llevó sus manos, pese al dolor que sentía en una, e intentó quitar la del castaño que le asfixiaba. Tenma entonces le sujetó con ambas y no parecía tener intenciones de liberarlo hasta verlo muerto. El pelirrojo se estaba quedando sin fuerzas, empezó a respirar con dificultad pero ni así le dejó libre.

—¡Por favor, para! —le pidió una vez más con voz entrecortada, de verdad que respirar se le estaba haciendo difícil.

Yuuichi que había apagado la música y recostado a su hermano, quien finalmente se había quedado dormido, se percató del alboroto en la planta baja. Se alarmó al escuchar los gritos del castaño y los del pelirrojo que sonaban más como suplicas. Bajó tan rápido como pudo y en cuanto vio al castaño ahorcando al pelirrojo, corrió a quitárselo de encima.

—¡Tenma, ya déjalo! —le ordenó mientras intentaba detenerlo, el de ojos grises era más fuerte de lo que aparentaba— ¡Ya es suficiente! ¡Déjalo! —repitió su orden antes de finalmente sujetarlo. Le tomó firmemente de los brazos al tiempo que este seguía jaloneándose.

—¡Déjame, Yuuichi! ¡Este desgraciado debe morir! —gritaba Matsukaze furioso.

—¡He dicho que basta! ¡Maldita sea, contrólate! —le gritó también el hermano de su novio que ya había perdido la paciencia.

Taiyou ya se había levantado y estaba deteniéndose de la pared mientras intentaba recuperar el aliento. Cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba a punto de que el moreno estaba a punto de zafarse del de cabellos azules, se dirigió al cuarto de Kyousuke. Le costaba todavía respirar pero se las apañó para llegar hasta allí y empezó a golpear la puerta, esperando que el otro saliera mas no obtuvo respuesta.

—¡Suéltame! ¡¿No ves que ese bastardo se ha ido con tu hermano?! —seguía reclamando e intentando librarse del mayor—. ¡¿Vas a dejar que me haga eso?! ¡¿Qué vaya a refugiarse con Kyousuke?!

—¡Te he dicho que ya te tranquilices! ¡¿Acaso pensabas matarlo?! —le cuestionó Yuuichi que a esas alturas también estaba bastante irascible, pero no lograba descifrar si era por el escándalo causado por Tenma o porque este se había atrevido a golpear al pelirrojo.

Mientras tanto Amemiya había decidido entrar a la habitación del Tsurugi menor y le agitó con la intención de despertarlo, y fuese a calmar a su novio. Pero seguía sin obtener una respuesta. Fue entonces cuando notó la botella de vino casi vacía y cayó en cuenta de que este estaba borracho, y le sería seguramente imposible despertarlo.

—Kyousuke, Kyousuke, despierta —insistía una y otra vez Taiyou, ya que sabía que Yuuichi no retendría a Tenma por mucho tiempo. El castaño si estaba molesto era muy difícil de apaciguar. El de ojos ámbares seguía sin responderle—. Tu novio está demasiado molesto, debes de calmarlo —le dijo a sabiendas de que difícilmente le respondería— Kyousuke, por favor —le llamó y agitó de nueva cuenta de los hombros pero siguió sin conseguir una respuesta.

Fue en ese momento que supo que algo andaba mal. No era normal que no despertara pese a haberse bebido tal cantidad de alcohol. El mismo Yuuichi le había comentado que su hermanito tenía más resistencia a las bebidas alcohólicas que él, que podría terminarse una botella –o más– y ni así se emborracharía. Le palmeó el rostro a ver si así se removía siquiera mas no logró hacerlo reaccionar.

—¡Yuuichi, necesito que vengas! —gritó para llamar al mayor pero dudaba que lograra escucharlo.

—¡No intentes detenerme, ese maldito no se salva! —escuchó que seguía vociferando Matsukaze.

—¡Ni se te ocurra, está dormido! —le contestó el Tsurugi mayor— ¡Tenma, es suficiente!

Apenas abrió la puerta y vio a Amemiya junto a su novio, su furia se reavivó. Estuvo a punto de lanzársele encima cuando Yuuichi le alcanzó a detener.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué estás así? —le cuestionó al pelirrojo— Amemiya, ¿qué sucede?

—¡No lo sé! ¡Tu hermano no despierta!

Soltó a Matsukaze y se acercó hasta su hermano, moviéndole con fuerza. Le llamó varias veces pero, al igual que el pelirrojo, no consiguió respuesta alguna.

—¿Kyousuke? ¿Qué le pasa, Yuuichi? —fue el turno para el moreno de preguntar.

No entendía que le estaba ocurriendo. Buscó con la mirada algo que le diese un indicio de que estaba provocando el hondo sopor en su novio. Lo único notorio a la vista era la botella de vino en su escritorio. Al igual que Taiyou sabía de que eso no era suficiente para dejarle inconsciente. Siguió buscando y se alarmó al notar el frasco de antidepresivos en el suelo junto a una copa rota.

—No, Kyousuke no —susurró y el hermano mayor de su novio le volteó a ver muy confundido. Dirigió su mirada, ante la atenta del pelirrojo, y notó al fin las pastillas dispersadas en la alfombra. Taiyou imitó su proceder y soltó una expresión de susto.

—¡Kyousuke, ¿qué demonios has hecho?! —dijo Yuuichi y tomó el celular de su hermano, que estaba en la mesita de noche, para marcar el número de emergencias.

No podía creer que su hermanito hubiera sido capaz de algo así. Le resultaba imposible dar crédito a lo que estaba pasando. Lo peor era que entre más pasara el tiempo, la vida de Kyousuke estaba en riesgo. Si no le llevaba al hospital, sabía que podría morir. Rogaba a todos los dioses que no fuese así. No podía perderlo, no a él.


	9. Somebody save me

¡Hola a todos! Mil disculpas por la demora, pero algunos problemillas de salud se interpusieron. Afortunadamente al fin he podido terminar este capítulo que técnicamente he dividido en dos, aunque no lo haya marcado en el título. Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, sepan que a pesar de que no respondo a todos son recibidos con mucho gusto. La canción de este capítulo es Somebody save me de Krypteria. Les recomiendo muchísimo que la escuchen mientras leen, le da un toque especial. Nos leemos en las notas del final.

* * *

**IX**

**Somebody save me**

_«Estamos hechos de piezas rotas. Estamos rotos desde el principio.»_

**i**

—Kyousuke, resiste por favor —le suplicaba Tenma a su novio inconsciente—. Vamos, sé que puedes hacerlo.

Si él parecía estar desesperado, Yuuichi estaba peor. No dejaba de maldecir la tardanza de los servicios de emergencia, se sentía tan desgraciado que no se opuso a que Taiyou le abrazara. Este lo hacía en parte por empatía y otra por protección, el castaño podría írsele encima nuevamente sin previo aviso y esta vez la causa sería más grave.

—¿Por qué tardan tanto? —preguntó en voz alta el moreno.

—No deben de tardar, ten paciencia —se atrevió a responder el pelirrojo, ganándose una mirada de desprecio de su parte.

—Tú ni hables, Amemiya —sentenció Matsukaze—. Estoy casi seguro de que tú influiste en esto.

—Ya, dejen de pelear. Mi hermano puede morir y ustedes siguen con su estúpida discusión —les reprochó el mayor, lo que provocó que guardasen silencio.

Para cuando los paramédicos llegaron, el mayor de los Tsurugi estaba al borde de un colapso. Sabía que cada minuto transcurrido ponía en más riesgo la vida de su hermanito. Rápidamente fue llevado al hospital de la ciudad, Tenma fue quien le acompañó en la ambulancia mientras que Yuuichi y Taiyou se fueron en el vehículo del primero al ser el único con permiso de conducir. Manejaba tan rápido como le era posible. Las lágrimas bajaban por sus mejillas como jamás le había visto el de ojos azules.

—Todo estará bien, ya lo verás —intentó consolarle—. Él es muy fuerte, saldrá adelante.

—Ojalá así sea —respondió entre sollozos Tsurugi—. No sé qué haré si le llega a pasar algo. ¿Qué voy a decirles? —le cuestionó refiriéndose a sus padres.

—No te preocupes por eso —habló quedamente Amemiya—. Lo más importante es que él salga bien librado de esta situación.

En menos de diez minutos se encontraban ya en el hospital. Un equipo de médicos y enfermeras ya esperaban a Kyousuke que a cada momento parecía desfallecer un poco más. El castaño no se despegó del de cabellos azules ni un solo instante. Lloraba desconsoladamente mientras repetía una y otra vez que no le dejase solo, que debía de resistir. Le detuvieron cuando ingresaron al de ojos ámbares a la sala de emergencias donde de inmediato procedieron a monitorear sus signos vitales y deducir qué cantidad de fármacos pudo haber tomado.

A ellos, Matsukaze y Yuuichi, les enviaron a la sala de espera pese a las protestas del mayor mientras que Taiyou también se quedó en la otra área para ser atendido por el golpe en su rostro, y tuvo que decirles una y otra vez a los encargados que lo de él y el de cabellos azules eran eventos separados. No estaban relacionados en lo absoluto. Afortunadamente no era nada serio, tuvo suerte de que no se hubiese fracturado la nariz. Asimismo le revisaron el corte en la palma de su mano y le limpiaron de nueva cuenta para al final colocarle otras banditas. Le recetaron un analgésico y un antibiótico para reducir el dolor así como para evitar una posible infección.

No sabía si quedarse o marcharse, si se iba ¿a dónde? Era demasiado tarde para que pensase en regresar a Okinawa. Por lo que optó por ir con Yuuichi y Tenma, confiaba en que este no armaría un escándalo en aquel lugar. Cuando les encontró, no se extrañó de ver sus caras largas. La del Tsurugi mayor era todavía más lúgubre que la del castaño, lo cual no era raro considerando los lazos de sangre que le unían al otro.

Yuuichi estaba demasiado pensativo, seguía sin entender por qué su hermanito intentó suicidarse. Ahora comprendía la razón por la que le encontró un tanto soñoliento pese al poco alcohol que había ingerido y la tardanza que tuvo para responderle cuando le cuestionó sobre su estado. Se culpaba a sí mismo de la condición tan crítica de Kyousuke cuya vida en ese momento pendía de un hilo.

—¿Familiares de Tsurugi Kyousuke? —preguntó el médico que le atendía, un hombre de mediana edad cuyo semblante no era nada alentador apenas le escucharon tanto el mayor como el castaño se pusieron de pie inmediatamente para acercarse. Amemiya se quedó parado a una distancia prudente de ellos, pero la suficiente para escuchar lo que les informasen.

—Yo soy su hermano —dijo el Tsurugi mayor—. ¿Cómo está? Se pondrá bien, ¿verdad?

—No sabría decírselo —empezó a explicarle el doctor—. Los análisis de sangre estarán listos en unos minutos más. Si bien, ya le hemos efectuado un lavado gástrico todavía necesitamos saber qué sustancia consumió. ¿Alguno de ustedes sabe específicamente que ingirió? —les inquirió, Yuuichi no supo que responder. Taiyou mucho menos.

—Yo sabía que le fue recetada fluoxetina hace unos meses —contestó Matsukaze para sorpresa de los otros—. No sé si su psiquiatra le haya cambiado la medicación recientemente.

—¿Psiquiatra? —inquirió el mayor de cabellos azules.

—Explícate, jovencito —demandó el médico, ignorando el cuestionamiento del único familiar presente—. ¿Por qué le fue dado ese medicamento?

—Hace meses Kyousuke fue diagnosticado con depresión severa. Aunque inicialmente su diagnóstico fue trastorno bipolar, después de más estudios se confirmó lo otro.

El galeno tomaba nota de lo que el menor de cabellos castaños le decía. El hermano de su novio le miraba asombrado, no estaba al tanto de aquello. Resta decir que Amemiya se asombró todavía más. ¿Cómo era posible que él supiera todo eso? ¿Por qué su hermanito jamás se lo mencionó a él? Y lo más increíble ¿acaso ni siquiera sus padres notaron algo extraño? ¿Estaban tan concentrados en sus propias vidas que dejaron pasar algo así? Su hermano estaba peor de lo que llegó a pensar. No obstante, enterarse de ello daba pauta a explicaciones que esclarecían su conducta tan errática.

Pudo sentir como las lágrimas bajaban por sus mejillas, se sentía tan impotente. ¿Cómo pudo haber sido tan estúpido para ignorar los gritos de ayuda de Kyousuke? El pelirrojo se sintió todavía más culpable, los remordimientos le estaban consumiendo lentamente. Había tenido el atrevimiento de gritarle todas esas cosas sin ponerse a pensar antes en las repercusiones que traería al menor de los hermanos. Mas no estaba enterado de que padecía aquel trastorno, no obstante nada podía justificar lo dicho en realidad.

Si antes creyó que el haber sido engañado por su primer amor era lo más terrible que podría sucederle, no quiso imaginar la desesperación y el dolor que acarreaba ser rechazado por tu propia familia al grado de ser prácticamente invisible para ellos, tus seres queridos que se suponía debían de apoyarte de forma incondicional. Esos eran los sentimientos con los que había vivido los últimos años, cuan insoportable debía ser gritar, clamar por ayuda y ser ignorado. Incluso por quien se suponía era tu único apoyo, en este caso Yuuichi, y contar con el apoyo de la persona –la única– que te apoyaba a pesar de sus peleas. Y la cereza del pastel era que él había intentado mancillar su noviazgo de la misma manera vil y baja que le hicieron a él.

Ahora las palabras que el mayor de los Tsurugi le había dicho, tuvieron más sentido. Él resultó ser igual al rubio, incluso peor. Cayó en cuenta de que no merecía seguir siendo amado por este y mucho menos había sido merecedor de la amistad incondicional de alguien como el de ojos grises. Ni hablar del cariño del novio del castaño. A final de cuentas, más que ser la pobre víctima, resultó ser él el malo del cuento.

**ii**

_Era el primer día de sus vacaciones de verano, cuando le fue notificado que había sido elegido para asistir al campamento de fútbol que sería llevado a cabo en Okinawa. Pese a su renuencia inicial, y la de sus padres, al final decidió ir y sus padres terminaron por acceder. De paso él se alejaría del pesado ambiente familiar en el que tenía que vivir. La idea no le resultaba del todo agradable porque podía llegar a toparse con aquel chico tan molesto, Amemiya Taiyou, y su amigo castaño, Matsukaze Tenma, a quien realidad moría por ver, que en los últimos dos meses había insistido en contactarlo a través de sus distintas redes sociales. Si bien al final había cedido un poco y comenzó a charlar ocasionalmente con él en las noches, y para su sorpresa descubrió que la compañía –aunque fuese distante– del menor le resultaba agradable y le hacía sentir cómodo, comprendido por alguien más que no fuese su hermano._

—_¿Entonces sí vendrás? —le cuestionó esa misma noche Matsukaze en una de sus ya habituales video llamadas. _

—_Sí, si iré —respondió Tsurugi con un falso tono de molestia—. ¿Contento?_

—_Vamos, Tsurugi. Será muy divertido —le animó el pequeño castaño. Hace poco este le había dicho que era dos años menor. El de cabellos azules tenía 18 y él 16—. No sabes cuánto me emociona verte —le confesó y pese a estar viéndose solo a través de la pantalla, el mayor se percató del sonrojo en sus mejillas y esbozó una sonrisa—. Te ves muy adorable cuando sonríes. Deberías de hacerlo más seguido —comentó Tenma siendo ahora el otro quien se ruborizara._

—_Yo puedo ser, o verme, de cualquier manera menos adorable. Recuérdalo —replicó Kyousuke sin quitar aquella tímida sonrisa de su rostro. El de ojos grises rió divertido ante sus palabras. _

—_¿Y cuándo llegarás? —preguntó el moreno aun emocionado— Me gustaría poder ir a recibirte en la estación. _

—_El próximo fin de semana —le respondió—. Pero no es necesario que vayas por mí. Sé cuidarme solo._

_El moreno se desilusionó un poco, al parecer el mayor se había incomodado ante su propuesta. Kyousuke notó el desencanto del otro y no pudo evitar sentirse un poco culpable. _

—_No te pongas así, solo no me gusta que me hagan sentir como si fuera un niño —intentó explicarle—. Aunque creo que si necesitaré un guía turístico._

_El muchachito de cabellos castaños esbozó una sonrisa, aún tenía esa expresión de tristeza que no pasó desapercibida por el de ojos ámbares que solo suspiró al darse cuenta de que debía de evitar ser tan cortante con él. _

—_Lamento si te he hecho sentir mal —se disculpó Tsurugi—. Ya sabes que a veces tengo muy mal genio._

_El otro solo se encogió de hombros._

—_Mejor conversamos otro día, creo que la emoción de ir nos altera a los dos —dijo de improviso Matsukaze._

—_Todavía es temprano, podemos seguir hablando —le insistió el de cabellos azules._

—_¿No te molestan mis comentarios?_

—_¿Crees que eso es? —le preguntó y el menor solo asintió con la cabeza._

—_Para nada, ya te dije. Tengo muy mal genio. Eso es todo —explicó. _

—_¿Otra vez has discutido con tu hermano?_

_Kyousuke había tenido la idea de contarle un poco sobre sus conflictos familiares provocados por diversos motivos. Tenma le escuchó atentamente e intentó ofrecerle algunas palabras de alivio. Mismas que fueron agradecidas por el Tsurugi menor. Al castaño le hacía feliz verle contento, si bien desconocía que provocaba lo mismo en el otro. _

—_Ya verás que pronto las cosas mejorarán —le reconfortó, o eso trató—. No creo que a tu hermano le moleste tu conducta, solo se preocupa por ti. No sabes lo que yo daría por tener un hermano mayor como el tuyo —confesó melancólico el de ojos grises—. A veces es muy aburrido ser hijo único —el mayor sonrió levemente y de inmediato empezaron a charlar como si nada hubiese ocurrido. _

_Días después Matsukaze se encontraba esperándolo en la estación de trenes, estaba demasiado impaciente y emocionado por verle nuevamente. Habían pasado ya unos meses desde su último encuentro, y a decir verdad extrañaba su cercanía. No era lo mismo verse a través de una pantalla –aunque fuese casi a diario–, a tenerse frente a frente. _

_No obstante, estaba más nervioso por lo que le diría que otra cosa. El día anterior había decidido que le pediría salir con él, una cita en otras palabras, y eso le encrespaba los nervios. No estaba seguro de que el mayor aceptara, ya que no sabía si este tenía pareja. Era la clase de cosas de las cuales no conversaban, o a él no le gustaba preguntarle sobre ese aspecto. Prefería vivir con la ilusión de que le diría que sí sin rechistar._

—_¡Tsurugi! ¡Tsurugi, por aquí! —gritó apenas le reconoció en el andén de llegadas, agitando los brazos para llamar su atención. Este le buscó con la mirada y sonrió al verlo. Apresuró el paso entre el mar de gente, no quería perderlo de vista._

—_Hola, Tenma—le saludó secamente—. Me da gusto verte en persona otra vez._

_El castaño de piel morena se contuvo por no arrojarse a abrazarle, como hizo la primera vez que se vieron personalmente. Allí fue cuando notó que el mayor no era realmente tan efusivo como creyó y que su acción pareció perturbarle un poco, mas intentó no tomárselo a pecho y no lo hizo cuando el otro le dijo que no era una persona tan demostrativa en su afecto hacia los demás y que no se lo tomara a mal. Simplemente no le agradaba demasiado esa clase de contacto físico. _

_Momentáneamente se sintió extrañado por aquellas palabras, pero le olvidó de inmediato apenas recordó que había llevado un pequeño presente para el mayor de cabellos azules que le vio bastante divertido cuando el menor se agachó para abrir la mochila que hasta ese momento llevaba al hombro. Se preguntaba que llevaba Tenma, ya sabía que muy a su pesar este le llevaría algo y no es como su pudiese rechazarlo. No quería herir los sentimientos ajenos, ya había lastimado a muchas personas como para hacerlo con aquel muchachito que le ofreció su amistad de manera desinteresada. _

—_Toma, esto es para ti —escuchó que le dijo de improviso el moreno—. Espero te guste —agregó mientras le ofrecía una pequeña caja en color púrpura adornada con un delgado listón rojo, los colores predilectos de Tsurugi que se mostró gratamente sorprendido por aquel detalle—. Se ha maltratado un poco, pero-_

—_No tenías que molestarte —le habló dulcemente, interrumpiéndole, y vio como sus mejillas adquirieron una tenue coloración rojiza. Secretamente adoraba verle sonrojado—. No era necesario que me trajeses algo. _

_Algunas personas les miraron un tanto extrañadas por su interacción, pero la mayoría pasaba de largo ignorando aquella escena un poco inusual. Kyousuke tomó su maleta y avanzó hacia la salida, Tenma se acomodó su bolsa y se apresuró a seguirle el paso. Se seguía sintiendo abochornado por aquella acción un tanto atrevida de su parte, ni siquiera sabía si al otro le gustaría su obsequio. Caminaron hasta el final de la calle, donde estaba la parada del autobús que les llevaría a la unidad habitacional donde vivía el de tez morena. _

_Aún tenían un par de días libres antes de ir formalmente al dichoso campamento y por eso le había ofrecido quedarse en su casa. Era obvio que sus padres no estaban del todo de acuerdo, ya que no conocían bien al muchacho de piel pálida. Pero al final accedieron porque sabían que era la primera vez que su pequeño hijo les pedía algo así. Ya le habían permitido ir a quedarse a la casa de su amigo pelirrojo, Amemiya Taiyou, mas este jamás había ido a dormir a la suya. No sabían si era porque sus padres no le permitían aquella clase de actividades o simplemente jamás se los había pedido. Además conocer a las otras amistades de su hijo, no les vendría nada mal._

—_¿Y no piensas abrirlo? —le preguntó Matsukaze a Kyousuke cuando ya estaban en el transporte público. _

_El cuestionamiento despabiló un poco al mayor, pero al final asintió y con cuidado desató el moño que adornaba el paquete. Le abrió y se sorprendió al ver el contenido, eran chocolates quizás para algunos no eran nada especial pero para él significó mucho, ya que se notaba que habían sido hechos por Tenma mismo. Volteó a verle sin saber qué decirle, el moreno solo sonrió nuevamente sonrojado. El de cabellos azules tomó uno y le dio un mordisco, no era realmente adepto a los dulces, saboreó el leve sabor amargo del chocolate antes de comerse el resto bastante animado. En verdad estaban muy ricos. Aunque no lograba recordar haberle dicho que detestaba los sabores dulces y prefería los amargos._

—_Muchas gracias, Matsukaze —habló quedamente y para sorpresa del menor, Tsurugi le besó en la mejilla, a último momento se había desviado de su boca. Fue un contacto rápido, pero aun así sintió como un cosquilleo recorrió su cuerpo. _

_Kyousuke abrió los ojos desmesuradamente al caer en cuenta de lo que había hecho y volteó hacia otro lado, bastante sonrojado. No podía creer que había hecho tal cosa. Y por supuesto, que el moreno se sentía igual de desconcertado. Los labios de su amigo se sentían suaves y cálidos, se ruborizó y jugueteó distraídamente con las mangas de su chaqueta blanca sin saber qué expresar al respecto. Ese había sido su primer beso, al menos dado por otro chico, y se sintió extremadamente feliz de que hubiese sido por parte de Kyousuke. Tal vez, después de todo, si había esperanza de que su petición no fuese rechazada._

**iii**

Habían pasado ya un par de horas desde que llegaron al hospital. El enojo de Yuuichi se notaba a leguas, aunque no podía culparlo. Después de todo, su hermanito había preferido confiar en su novio para hablar sobre sus problemas. Afortunadamente el médico les había dicho que Kyousuke ya estaba fuera de peligro, y eso tranquilizó bastante al Tsurugi mayor. Incluso Taiyou se mostró aliviado por la noticia. Asimismo Tenma se mostró calmado por saber que no había pasado a mayor. De acuerdo al doctor, lo del Tsurugi menor había sido una «simple» sobredosis que pudo haberse complicado más debido al alcohol que ingirió.

El moreno había visto irse al pelirrojo, supuso que se marchó a casa ya que en sí no tenía nada que hacer en el hospital. Si bien, al poco rato regresó con café para los tres. Le ofreció al mayor de los hermanos y este aceptó de buena gana. Notó el nerviosismo en Amemiya que, inseguro, se acercó a él.

—Gracias —murmuró Matsukaze al tiempo que tomaba el vaso—. Lamento mucho haberte lastimado —le dijo avergonzado al ver la nariz todavía inflamada del de cabellos rojizos y las marcas rojizas en su cuello, este solo se encogió de hombros restándole importancia. Tomó asiento junto a él y sorbió de su bebida.

—Me han pasado cosas peores —comentó de la nada Taiyou—. Así que no hay nada porque disculparse. En tu lugar, hubiese hecho lo mismo.

El castaño se agachó apenado. Sabía que se había excedido en sus acciones.

—Yuuichi se ve molesto —continuó Amemiya—. Seguramente se siente herido por no haberse enterado de… bueno, de que su hermano estaba bajo tratamiento psiquiátrico. Pero él es el culpable.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —fue el turno de hablar de Matsukaze— ¿Por qué lo dices?

—Es pésimo para leer entre líneas. Después de haberme enterado de tantas cosas sobre Kyousuke, entiendo su decisión de no decirle sobre aquello —explicó pausadamente el pelirrojo—. Él le envió bastantes señales, hasta a sus padres, se necesita estar muy «desconectado» o «aislado» para no percatarse de ellas.

—Kyousuke no es demasiado expresivo, pero tienes razón. Les había dado pistas de lo mal que estaba —afirmó el de ojos grises—. Si no le dijo fue por su temor a ser todavía más rechazado por sus padres si es que eso es posible. Ellos tampoco han puesto demasiado de su parte para arreglar las cosas. Míranos, por eso estamos aquí con ellos. Les importa poco lo que él haga y deshaga con su vida. Y Yuuichi tampoco es como si de verdad se interesara genuinamente. A él le preocupa volver contigo.

—No es verdad —refutó el chico de ojos azules—. Tú y yo fuimos testigos de que justamente ayer hablaron las cosas —habló sin percatarse de la contradicción en la que estaba cayendo.

—Sí, hablaron. Pero eso no significa que en verdad le haya comprendido —rebatió el moreno también—. No puede pedirle que hablen con sus padres apenas lleguen. Necesita darle tiempo para que él mismo asimile el hecho de que al fin aceptó que fue abusado sexualmente por aquel imbécil —dijo en voz baja ya que en ese momento pasó una enfermera y no quería que las cosas se complicaran más—. Las cosas no pueden solucionarse de un día para otro, y tú lo sabes muy bien.

—Sí, ya lo sé —afirmó Amemiya—. Sin embargo, sigo pensando que al menos con su hermano las cosas si fueron arregladas o al menos están dispuestos a hacer un intento. Y lo de él y yo es muy distinto a todo esto.

—No, no lo es —negó Tenma—. Sus problemas comenzaron por la misma razón. Tal y como lo dijiste, no supo leer entre líneas. De haberlo sabido, no hubiese caído en el juego de Hinano.

—No te entiendo.

—En otras palabras, se necesita ser un idiota para confiar en alguien como él, a quien ya habías notado que coqueteaba contigo, y para no ir a preguntárselo directamente a tu novio.

—No me has dicho por qué no es diferente de lo nuestro.

—Su situación es bastante similar porque su relación se averió por la falta de comunicación, tan simple como eso —respondió llanamente el moreno—. La misma causa por la cual su familia se está desmoronando.

El pelirrojo no respondió.

—Mira, incluso nuestra amistad se ha ido a pique por esa misma razón —siguió hablando—. Si hubiésemos hablado las cosas bien, nada de esto habría pasado. Lamentablemente nos damos cuenta hasta que es ya muy tarde.

Cuando Tenma volteó a verle vio que el otro estaba llorando, las lágrimas silenciosamente bajaban por sus mejillas. Era la primera vez que le veía llorar de aquella manera, jamás lo había hecho antes. No frente a él. También Yuuichi se dio cuenta y frunció el ceño, detestaba verle así y si Matsukaze había sido el responsable no dudaría en decirle dos o tres cosas para ponerlo en su lugar.

—Ya no sé qué hacer —habló quedamente el pelirrojo—. No debería hacer esa clase de cosas, pero no puedo evitarlo. Tú eres la única persona en la que confío y te he lastimado. Yuuichi tuvo razón al dejarme.

El de cabellos castaños no supo que decir. Se sentía acongojado por él, pero ni así le nacía demostrárselo. El mayor de los Tsurugi se acercó a ellos, el novio de su hermano se sobresaltó al notarle tan cerca. Taiyou ahora tenía el rostro cubierto por sus manos, sollozaba de manera muy baja.

—¿Qué le has dicho, Matsukaze? —preguntó al menor— Si te has atrevido a lastimarlo de nuevo, esta vez si te las verás conmigo.

—No me ha dicho otra cosa más que la verdad —se adelantó el aludido sin dar tiempo al otro de responder—. Solo eso. Además no son cosas que te incumban.

—Taiyou, no digas eso —el de cabellos azules se puso de cuclillas frente a él y quitó sus manos de su rostro—. Sea lo que te haya dicho, no tiene ningún derecho a hacerte llorar.

El chico de ojos grises se puso de pie bastante molesto, no dijo ni una sola palabra. Empezó a caminar, botó el vaso de café en la basura. Tampoco hizo amago de voltear para ver si el mayor se había dado cuenta. Caminó más a prisa hasta que terminó por echarse a correr para llegar a la salida. Los médicos y enfermeras le miraron con extrañeza, le habían visto llegar con Kyousuke y supusieron que se sentía mal por su situación. Cruzó el patio y no se detuvo hasta que llegó a uno de los jardines. Se dejó caer en el césped y rompió en llanto.

Se sentía herido, dolido por ser él el único a quien realmente le importaba el de ojos ámbares. Le lastimaba que Yuuichi se fuera directamente en contra de él, preocupándose tanto por el pelirrojo del que estaba seguro tuvo algo que ver en el proceder del menor de los Tsurugi. Se sentía impotente por no poder hacer algo más por este, por no hallar una mejor manera de ayudarle a escapar de los demonios que le atormentaban y de los que su hermano simplemente pasaba por afligirse más por regresar con Amemiya.

**iv**

Yuuichi se había quedado estático al igual que Taiyou cuando vieron que se marchó sin decirles una sola palabra. A decir verdad el de cabellos azules esperaba que le respondiese y le dijera hasta de lo que iba a morir. Mas no fue de ese modo. Se fue así, como si nada. Y eso era peor porque le demostraba lo molesto que estaba con ellos, más que nada con él.

—Creo que deberías ir a casa y descansar —le dijo al pelirrojo, ayudándolo a levantarse—. Yo iré a tomar una ducha y volveré. Debo de pasar la noche aquí, con mi hermano.

—¿Y Tenma? —inquirió— ¿Le dejarás aquí?

—No sé dónde esté, supongo que estará en el estacionamiento —habló Tsurugi, se notaba su arrepentimiento por haberle echado bronca al de tez morena—. También debe de ir y descansar un poco.

Amemiya solo asintió y le siguió hasta donde estaba el auto, pero el castaño no se encontraba allí. Ambos le enviaron mensajes e intentaron llamarle sin obtener alguna respuesta. El hermano de Kyousuke suspiró hondamente ante la mirada desconcertada del otro, sabía que había jodido las cosas entre ellos y que el menor no le perdonaría tan fácil una ofensa de ese tipo. Le preocupaba que tomase la decisión de marcharse a su ciudad natal y dejase solo a su hermanito que le necesitaba ahora más que nunca.

Por su parte, Matsukaze se encontraba ya en la cafetería del hospital. Movía distraídamente la cucharilla de su té, seguía sintiéndose triste aunque en realidad se sentía muy molesto con el Tsurugi mayor. Tomó un poco de su bebida aún caliente, esperando que eso aplacara sus nervios. Dio un sorbo más y salió del sitio de vuelta a la sala donde se encontraba antes. Apenas se encontró allí, se acercó al médico que atendía a su novio y le preguntó si podía verlo a lo que este respondió que sí pero solo por unos momentos. Asimismo le aclaró que le habían administrado un calmante y podría estar un poco adormilado.

Abrió la puerta de la habitación y no pudo evitar sentir un escalofrío al estar allí, y ver a Kyousuke conectado a las máquinas que monitoreaban sus signos vitales. Cayó en cuenta de lo cerca que estuvo de perderle para siempre y sintió como más lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas. Se acercó y tomó asiento en el banquillo que estaba junto a la cama. El de cabellos azules parecía estar dormido, por lo que se atrevió a acariciar su piel todavía más pálida de lo usual. Las ojeras le daban un aspecto aún más espectral gracias a la luz mortecina del sitio. Suspiró al pasar sus dedos entre las hebras de cabello azulino.

Recordó las ocasiones en las que se recostó en su regazo mientras conversaban de temas triviales y le permitía juguetear con su cabello. La tímida sonrisa que el otro le brindaba al sentir el tacto de sus dedos contra su blanca piel y más que nada el contacto de sus labios contra los suyos, que le llenaba de regocijo y hacía que algo en su interior se sintiese cálido. Ya que esa clase de acciones provenientes de Tsurugi, que sabía bien no solía ser tan expresivo en sus emociones, le dejaban de manifiesto todo el amor que este sentía hacia él. Le recordaba cuánto le adoraba y que su cariño e interés eran genuinos, convirtiéndose en el primero que de verdad le aceptaba incondicionalmente.

—Tenma —escuchó que le llamó en voz baja. Apenas escuchó su débil voz, se secó sus lágrimas y le miro bastante sorprendido.

Se asombró aún más cuando este le hizo agacharse y le abrazó con todas las fuerzas que tenía en ese momento. Kyousuke se soltó a llorar, no dijo algo más. Solo lloraba tendidamente mientras estrechaba a su novio entre sus brazos. El moreno le levantó un poco para abrazarle mejor y se percató de que el de cabellos azules lloró con más ímpetu. Sus sollozos hacían trizas su corazón, sabía que el otro estaba desesperado y se sentía terriblemente solo.

—No sé en qué les he fallado —empezó a decirle con voz entrecortada—, simplemente no sé qué he hecho mal para que mis papás no me quieran. Ni siquiera Yuuichi lo hace. ¿Qué he hecho? —el castaño le acarició su espalda en un intento por consolarle—. Solo quiero saber eso. A veces creo que se arrepienten de haberme tenido. Sé que yo no fui planeado, lo escuché cuando apenas tenía diez años. Ellos no saben cuánto me duele saberlo. Si jamás me han querido porque no me han dejado irme. ¿Por qué me han traído aquí? ¿Por qué no me dejaron morir? —le preguntó haciendo referencia al hecho de haberle salvado.

Matsukaze lloró también con más ganas. No encontraba palabras que describieran lo mucho que le dolía escuchar a su novio decir esas cosas, de las cuales sabía muy bien nadie más sabía. Le partía el corazón el saber que quería morir gracias al rechazo de su propia familia.

—No quiero vivir así, no quiero —siguió hablando—. Nada de lo que hice antes logró satisfacerles. A veces creo que para mi papá yo estoy muerto. No sabe lo mucho que me hieren sus palabras. Cada reproche que me hace por mi manera de ser, por no ser un hijo tan perfecto como Yuuichi; por no poder darle los nietos que anhela. Estoy seguro de que se alegraría al enterarse de que Hakuryuu abusó de mí. Mi madre simplemente me ignora cada que intento hablar con ella. Me he quedado callado cuando he estado a punto de decirle lo que ese maldito me hizo —la voz de Kyousuke parecía irse apagando a cada palabra que pronunciaba—. ¿Sabes? Creo que les alegraría verme muerto. Dejaría de avergonzarlos y así serían felices, serían la familia que siempre han soñado ser.

Ni uno ni otro se percataron de que Yuuichi estaba detrás de la puerta y había alcanzado a escuchar su conversación pese a la débil voz de su hermanito, apenas notó que Matsukaze volvía a recostar a su hermano, cerró la puerta con cuidado. Había escuchado todo aquello sin querer, solo quería ver si Tenma estaba allí. Ahora era él quien se sentía culpable. Comprendía que aquella conducta era una llamada de auxilio que jamás fue captada ni por él ni sus progenitores. Asimismo se dio cuenta de que ellos en cuanto se enteraran de la relación que sostenía con el menor de ojos grises, no debería de causarles enojo. Todo lo contrario, deberían de agradecerle por ser quien le ha estado intentado salvar de aquella penumbra en la que cada día se dejaba arrastrar un poco más. Por ser el único que le interesaba verle feliz y que le aceptaba a pesar de sus «defectos».

Su relación con Taiyou podía esperar. De ahora en adelante, su mayor prioridad sería ayudar al castaño a salvarlo. A darle una razón más para vivir. Si bien, aquello podría llegar a ser igual de provechoso en sus intentos por recuperar su felicidad al lado del pelirrojo. Solo el tiempo diría si eso era posible.

* * *

Bien, este ha sido el capítulo. Si creían que ya todo sería color de rosa, se han equivocado. Aun hay drama para rato. El siguiente será el último en el que me centre más en Kyousuke. El onceavo será ya para ir de lleno con Yuuichi y Taiyou que ya necesitan un poco de amor en sus vidas. Asimismo aparecerán dos personajes muy especiales, uno ya ha aparecido antes. Nuevamente les agradezco sus comentarios.

¡Hasta la próxima!


	10. Save me from myself

He aquí el décimo capítulo. Nos leemos al final.

* * *

**X**

**Save me from myself**

_«En las profundidades de ese miedo y desesperación que sientes, vas a morir.»_

**i**

_Kyousuke miraba a su hermano con una mezcla de tristeza y temor, este por su parte le veía con una expresión de incredulidad. No daba crédito a lo que el menor acababa de decirle. Entendía que estuviese atravesando la adolescencia, etapa que es por demás difícil para muchos muchachitos de su misma edad, y que por ello podría sentirse un poco confundido. Más la decisión con la que este le había manifestado su gusto hacia los chicos le sorprendió y no precisamente de manera grata. Yuuichi no estaba seguro de que decirle. Pese a que él era abiertamente bisexual, simplemente no hallaba las palabras apropiadas para ese incómodo momento. _

—_¿Estás seguro de lo que dices? —le inquirió su hermano mayor bastante serio— No se juega con estas cosas, Kyousuke. _

_El más joven de los Tsurugi solo asintió con la cabeza. Apenas notó la seriedad del otro, agachó la mirada. Sintió sus ojos aguarse y una lágrima osó bajar por una de sus mejillas. Se sentía como un idiota, se arrepentía de habérselo dicho. Sus ilusiones de que el mayor le dijese que todo estaría bien y que le apoyaría, se esfumaron. En cuanto se dio cuenta del llanto silencioso de su hermanito, él le obligó a mirarlo a los ojos. Este se resistió, no quería que le viera llorar más terminó por ceder. Yuuichi le abrazó con delicadeza y Kyousuke no pudo reprimirse más, empezó a llorar con más ganas. Sus sollozos resonaban en la habitación de su hermano que solo le acariciaba el cabello._

—_Lo siento, Kyou —se disculpó el mayor—. No era mi intención hacerte sentir mal. No hay nada de malo en que te gusten los chicos._

—_¿Entonces no estás decepcionado? —preguntó— ¿De verdad me crees?_

—_Sí, si te creo. Y no tengo nada por lo cual estar decepcionado de ti —contestó el otro—. Al contrario, agradezco que me tuvieses suficiente confianza para decírmelo. _

—_Gracias, muchas gracias —habló quedamente el menor y se aferró a su hermano. Le abrazó con todas sus fuerzas, verdaderamente agradecido por la comprensión del mayor._

Aquella memoria permanecía fresca en su mente. Había llegado muy cansado de la universidad, no tenía absolutamente ganas de ponerse a conversar con su hermano menor porque usualmente solo hacía comentarios poco corteses al verle llegar, pero al darse cuenta del nerviosismo y ansiedad de este no tuvo otra opción. Le llevó hasta su habitación que solía ser su «confesionario», si bien rara vez le decía las cosas tal y como ocurrían, y fue cuando su hermanito empezó a decirle atropelladamente sobre sus emociones encontradas. Le escuchó con atención, y pese a negarse a aceptarlo del todo, al final terminó por consolarle. Especialmente al notar las lágrimas amargas que bajaban por su rostro.

Reconoció su valor para aceptarse como era casi sin importarle la aprobación de los demás, salvo la de su propia familia, y le reconfortó diciéndole que todo estaría bien aun cuando era consciente de que sus padres se mostrarían renuentes a darle su aceptación. A él le había costado ganársela, lo cual siendo el hijo predilecto dejaba entrever lo difícil que sería para Kyousuke conseguirla. Pero no se lo dijo, no quiso hacerle sentir mal en aquel momento, lo cual fue un grave error y se percataría de ello hasta que era ya muy tarde para arrepentimientos.

Suspiró bastante afligido por la situación que estaba atravesando mientras estaba recargado en la pared junto a la habitación de su hermano. Cabizbajo, regresó al estacionamiento para llevar a Taiyou a casa y pudiese descansar. El pelirrojo le miró con tristeza sin saber qué decir. Sabía que sus palabras no tendrían mucho valor para el mayor, después de todo, él jamás había atravesado por algo así. Subieron al auto y permanecieron varios minutos en silencio antes de que los sollozos de Yuuichi rompieran aquel mutismo. Se sentía destrozado por enterarse de aquel pensamiento tan cruel que sus papás albergaban en torno a Kyousuke, sin darse cuenta de que habían echado por tierra el cariño que este había cultivado hacia ellos.

Aun llorando, el de cabellos azules arrancó el auto y salió lo más rápido que le fue posible del estacionamiento del hospital. De vez en vez secaba sus lágrimas con los dedos. Manejaba al límite máximo que le era permitido conducir, el de cabellos rojizos le veía realmente asustado. Rebasaba vehículo tras vehículo, conducía sin rumbo fijo como si no quisiera volver a su hogar. Amemiya se asustó todavía más cuando notó que habían entrado a la autopista que conducía a Tokio y que el mayor había incrementado la velocidad. Mas no dijo nada. Le dejó seguir, si esa era su manera de desahogarse él no era nadie para impedírselo aun cuando su vida estuviese en juego.

No sabía cuánto tiempo había transcurrido, pero sabía que ya era tarde. Probablemente medianoche, y Yuuichi parecía no querer detenerse. Estaba a punto de preguntarle hasta donde pensaba parar, cuando notó que habían llegado a una zona residencial muy lujosa. Sin hablarle, el de cabellos azules le dio un juego de llaves a Taiyou quien le miró bastante extrañado. Revisó el llavero y notó que tenía un número impreso.

—Edificio dos, cuarto piso, departamento 23B —fue lo que le dijo antes de abrirle la puerta y con un movimiento de cabeza le indicó que saliera del vehículo—. Solo di que vienes de parte de Tsurugi Yuuichi —concluyó y antes de que el pelirrojo le pudiese preguntar otra cosa, este ya había arrancado de nuevo.

El menor se quedó de pie en aquel solitario sitio, sin saber qué hacer. Miró las llaves en su mano, suspiró pesadamente y empezó a caminar fijándose en el número de los edificios para dar con el indicado. Al cabo de unos minutos finalmente le encontró, un poco inseguro se dirigió a la entrada pero el portero le impidió el acceso, si bien apenas le mencionó el nombre del Tsurugi mayor le dejó pasar sin preguntarle más. Incluso le acompañó hasta el departamento correspondiente y le dijo que si necesitaba algo se lo pidiese. A Amemiya le cayó de extraño todo eso, pero al mismo tiempo le indicaba que el de cabellos azules parecía ser muy influyente o bien, muy apreciado allí.

En cuanto abrió la puerta, notó lo gélido del lugar. Cerró de inmediato y encendió la luz. Dejó las llaves en la mesilla que estaba en el estrecho pasillo que conducía a la sala y se asombró al ver que, contrario a sus creencias, la decoración y muebles eran bastantes sencillos. Se notaba que no solía frecuentar el lugar, pese a que estaba impecable –supuso que había gente encargada de la limpieza aun cuando no él fuese tan seguido–. El living estaba amueblado con un par de sillones en cuero color marrón, una mesita de centro de caoba y sobre esta un florero rojo con rosas blancas ya marchitas. En una esquina estaba anclado un televisor de pantalla plana, también había un pequeño mueble atestado de CDs y DVDs y fue cuando notó el reproductor en la parte superior de este.

Siguió y dio con la cocina amueblada y decorada de manera muy minimalista, la encimera de ónix contrastaba con el tono blanco y plateado de los muros y electrodomésticos. A continuación se dirigió a los dormitorios, solo para constatar que únicamente había uno. Titubeo un instante en abrir, y cuando lo hizo se asombró nuevamente. Las paredes eran grises, tono que hacía juego con los muebles negros. Los libreros contenían escasos libros y estaban decorados en su mayoría con fotografías familiares. Un pequeño escritorio negro estaba en un rincón y sobre este su ordenador. Los burós a lado de la cama cuya cabecera era lila –enarcó una ceja al ver ese color tan inusual en aquella habitación– estaban vacíos. O al menos estaban desprovistos de algún ornamento.

La cama le resultó demasiado grande para solo una persona, pero creyó que probablemente Kyousuke podría llegar de visita y compartirían el espacio. Revisó el baño que era igualmente espacioso. Salió y regresó a la sala donde al fin se dio cuenta de que en uno de los muebles reposaba una fotografía que al examinarla se percató de que era suya. Parecía haber sido tomada de manera espontánea, y rememoró que era un hábito del mayor: fotografiarle sin que se diera cuenta. En la imagen parecía estar admirando algo en el firmamento. Su sonrisa era una que no recordaba haber hecho en años. Le recordó aquella época en la que fue más feliz, cuando no creía que existiesen las traiciones y que el amor era eterno; cuando se entregó ciegamente a la persona que creyó jamás le heriría. Cayó en cuenta de lo mucho que anhelaba volver a ese momento y, a su vez, de lo lejano que todo eso parecía.

**ii**

Matsukaze revisó su celular y vio que tenía varias llamadas y mensajes tanto de Yuuichi como de Taiyou. Ni se molestó en leerlos, les borró de inmediato. Ya había salido a buscarles, creyendo que todavía estaban en el hospital pero ya no les encontró. Envió un mensaje al mayor de los Tsurugi preguntándole si estaba en su casa. Pasaron varios minutos y no obtuvo respuesta. Kyousuke se había quedado dormido desde hace un rato, cuando finalmente cesó su llanto. Al recordar las lágrimas amargas de este, sus ojos se humedecieron. De verdad se sentía impotente por no serle de más ayuda. No pasó mucho para que recibiera una llamada más, esta vez del pelirrojo. Dudó en responderle, pero al tercer intento le contestó.

—Tenma, qué bueno que respondes —fue lo primero que comentó el de ojos azules—. ¿Cómo está Kyousuke?

—Eso no te incumbe, Amemiya —respondió cortante el moreno—. Ni siquiera sé por qué has llamado, ¿acaso ya terminaste de revolcarte con Yuuichi?

Al otro lado de la línea el de cabellos rojizos sintió su sangre hervir de coraje, hace tan solo un par de horas había hablado con él de buena manera y ahora regresaba a su actitud hostil hacia él. No entendía que pasaba realmente por la mente del de ojos grises. Soltó un hondo suspiro antes de brindarle una respuesta.

—Te pregunté cómo estaba su hermano, él ni siquiera está —contestó—. No tengo ni idea de a dónde fue. Me dejó botado aquí en su departamento.

—¿Cómo que no está contigo? Se fueron juntos —reclamó el castaño—. Deja de jugar.

—No estoy jugando, hablo muy en serio. No sé dónde demonios está, pensé que había regresado a por ti.

—¿Has dicho su departamento? ¿Estás en Tokio? —le inquirió Matsukaze en cuanto cayó en cuenta de lo dicho por el otro.

—Sí, así es —dijo el pelirrojo un tanto exasperado.

No obtuvo contestación, Tenma cortó la llamada enfurecido por la acción tan irresponsable del hermano de Kyousuke. Este sabía lo mal que estaba y aun así se había largado con Amemiya. Desconocía si ya le había avisado a sus padres, aunque lo más seguro era que no, o si algún otro familiar estaba al tanto. Intentó marcarle, pero tenía el celular apagado. Le maldijo una y otra vez por seguir portándose como un idiota al que poco o nada le interesaba el bienestar de su hermano menor.

Había hablado ya con su tía y le dijo que se encontraba en el hospital, la mujer se asustó bastante aunque se calmó un poco cuando su sobrino le dijo que estaba allí porque su amigo había tenido un accidente –no pensaba decirle que era su novio quien había intentado suicidarse–. Pese a su ofrecimiento para presentarse en el nosocomio, el moreno le insistió que no era necesario y que su hermano se encontraba allí también. De cualquier manera le había repetido que si necesitaba algo no dudara en pedírselo.

Recordó de súbito que él tenía el celular del de cabellos azules, le sacó de su bolsillo y le desbloqueó. Por un momento dudó en revisarlo, pero su curiosidad pudo más y empezó a husmearlo. Este le permitía a veces leer los mensajes jocosos que algunos amigos suyos le enviaban, y que les arrancaban risas al ver el contenido. Pero ahora sentía curiosidad por ver qué más guardaba. Empezó por revisar los números telefónicos y notó que en su mayoría eran chicos que él ya había conocido en fotografías, aunque solo unos pocos podrían ser considerados realmente sus amigos.

Continuó inspeccionando su móvil y entró a _Facebook_ donde vio sus publicaciones y se topó con un par de fotografías de ellos, tomadas meses atrás en la última visita que le hizo a su ciudad. En una aparecían besándose casi sin pudor alguno y en la otra solo aparecían abrazados mientras Kyousuke tomaba la foto. Ambas tenían la leyenda de «enamoradísimo de Matsukaze Tenma», no pudo evitar sonreír al ver que este era bastante abierto a mostrar su relación a sus compañeros de clase, no obstante sintió algo de vergüenza por la primera imagen, igualmente recordó que efectivamente él había comentado solo con un emoticón de corazón. En realidad, no solía revisar todo lo que él publicaba porque conversaban a diario así que se enteraba de las cosas que le pasaban. E ignoraba las fotografías, salvo las que eran de los dos. Usualmente eran imágenes tomadas en clases por sus amigos, nada que le resultase llamativo. También el de cabellos azules parecía ignorarles, después de todo ya no le concernían en lo absoluto. Lo que pasara en la universidad simplemente le daba ya igual.

Su novio solía estudiar bioingeniería en la Universidad de Tokio, contrario a su hermano que había estudiado administración en la misma institución. Le resultaba curioso que se hubiera decantado por aquella opción, siempre imaginó que estudiaría diseño gráfico o algo relacionado con el arte o literatura. No pensó que le gustaría estar en un laboratorio, creencia errónea que después fuera desmentida por el de cabellos azules. Su mayor interés radicaba en la genética y se asombró cuando Tsurugi le habló sobre varias cosas que él desconocía. Siempre le resultaba interesante conversar sobre sus estudios aunque no siempre entendiera los términos que empleaba. No obstante, sus progenitores no parecieron estar muy conformes con su decisión, pero a pesar de ello le pagaban sus gastos. Si bien, cada día que pasaba su descontento era más que notorio. Solo había sido cuestión de tiempo antes de que las cosas empeoraran.

Desafortunadamente cuando las cosas se tornaron insoportables con sus padres, y harto de sus reproches, no tuvo otra alternativa más que abandonar la carrera. Su padre, principalmente, jamás había estado de acuerdo con su elección, y al final la presión de este pudo más. Desde hacía cuatro meses que había dejado de asistir y dos meses después se dio de baja definitivamente. De ahí que se hubiese enfocado en otras de sus pasiones, como lo era la música y el dibujo. Si bien sus trabajos de esto último los ocultaba de sus padres. Tampoco su hermano les podía ver y a él solo le había mostrado unos cuantos. Cuando le cuestionó a Kyousuke si pensaba retomar sus estudios la respuesta que obtuvo fue un «no lo sé» de su parte. No obstante, tiempo después le confesó que le gustaría retomar su opción inicial, si no fuese así, entonces elegiría farmacología. Pero no laboraría en la empresa de sus papás pese a que se ligaría directamente a su trabajo. Sin embargo, nada era seguro, quizás no estudiara y se limitara a conseguir trabajos de medio tiempo como el que tenía antes de iniciar el verano.

Sabía que Yuuichi le daba algo de dinero y que le había animado a enviar solicitudes a otras universidades que ofrecían carreras en el área de ciencias de la salud –ambas cosas a escondidas de sus padres, claro está–. A lo mejor era su forma de aplacar los remordimientos que le carcomían. Todavía estaba a la espera de una carta de aceptación proveniente de alguna de ellas. Si bien, Matsukaze estaba seguro de que sería admitido nuevamente en la Universidad de Tokio, siendo el mayor quien solventara los gastos en esta ocasión aunque no estaba al tanto de aquella solicitud. Había enviado una carta solicitando su reingreso a la carrera sin que su hermano se enterara. Los señores Tsurugi no parecían estar interesados más en su hijo menor, a pesar de que el padre le echaba en cara sus errores tal y como se lo había confesado momentos atrás. Lo cual le resultaba bastante curioso. Todo lo malo que hacía le era relevante, menos lo positivo. De ahí que su segundo refugio, aparte del arte, fuese la música y eso hizo que regresara a tocar la guitarra cuando estaba solo en casa.

Soltó un hondo suspiro antes de apagar el celular de su novio y guardarlo nuevamente en su bolsillo. No pudo evitar sentir una pizca de remordimiento por haber revisado el teléfono ajeno, pero siempre había sido muy curioso. Estaba seguro de que Tsurugi le sabría entender. Una enfermera que iba pasando le dijo que fuera a casa para descansar y que le avisarían si ocurría algo con el de ojos ámbares, mas él se negó, no se separaría del otro. Si él no le apoyaba, entonces ¿quién lo haría?

**iii**

Taiyou estaba que se mordía las uñas debido a su preocupación por no saber dónde estaba Yuuichi. Había pasado bastante tiempo, estimaba que un par de horas, y seguía sin recibir una llamada o mensaje del mayor. Intentó llamarlo pero este había apagado su teléfono. Estaba desesperado de estar allí sin tener noticias del otro, no le encontraba sentido al hecho de que le hubiese ido a dejar a aquel lugar. ¿Cuál fue su intención al llevarlo? Ya le había dejado claro que no le interesaba tener sexo con él y que le diera tiempo para poner en orden sus pensamientos. No obstante, parte de él le decía que le había dejado en su departamento para protegerlo de un posible ataque por parte de Matsukaze.

Jamás, en el poco tiempo que llevaban con ellos en su casa, le había visto molesto con el de ojos grises. Del mismo modo había visto que de malas hasta Kyousuke pagaba los platos rotos y eso ya era mucho decir. Podía desquitarse con su hermano, eso lo tenía claro, incluso con él mismo pero que se enojara con Tenma era algo impensable para él. Después de todo este era quien apoyaba incondicionalmente al Tsurugi menor y supuso que eso lo hacía «inmune» a su enojo. Estaba equivocado. Lo que más le asombró fue ver que aquella molestia hacia el moreno, surgió cuando creyó que le había herido al grado de hacerle llorar. Ahora entendía porque le dijo al otro que le protegería del mismo modo que haría con él.

Sin embargo, estaba plenamente consciente de que había malinterpretado el asunto, y le había hecho daño de forma injustificada. Ya que el castaño no le había dicho o hecho nada hiriente. Lloró porque se sentía terrible por el mal que había estado a punto de causarle, todo por su capricho por salir con Kyousuke y ¿por qué no? De acostarse con él. Desde la vez que lo vio en la estación cuando fueron a recogerlos, se había preguntado si era igual que el mayor en la cama. Aunque en aquel momento se sintió totalmente abochornado por tener ese pensamiento tan pecaminoso en torno al novio de su amigo. Uno que había logrado aplacar cuando estuvo frente a Yuuichi y recordó que el muy infeliz le había dejado por su ex mejor amigo, Hinano Kinsuke. También hizo a un lado esa idea cuando supo que había sido violado por su primer novio, y fue cuando empezaron sus remordimientos pero aun así intentó verle a solas. Lo cual había sido un evidente fracaso y el de piel pálida le rechazó sin tapujos, y provocó su ira porque creyó que no sería capaz de negarse a estar con él como algo más que amigos.

Y ahora su arrepentimiento era peor porque se había atrevido a atacarle con lo que más le dolía, e indirectamente había influido en aquella decisión que por poco resulta fatal. Sabía que si Yuuichi se enteraba de aquello le repudiaría y se retractaría de regresar con él. Tomó su móvil y temblorosamente buscó entre sus contactos, a la única persona que, creía, podría escucharle sin reprocharle nada. Sata Tosamaru, el único de sus viejos compañeros de escuela con el que de vez en cuando se comunicaba. Pero se arrepintió en el acto y arrojó el celular al extremo opuesto del sofá donde estaba sentado.

Se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza y tiró de sus cabellos rojizos en un gesto de desesperación y dolor por darse cuento de lo estúpido que era. Ninguna de sus acciones tenía coherencia. Su vida carecía de sentido, y estaba convencido de que incluso para sus padres era así. Ni siquiera él mismo podía entender por qué había tomado aquellas decisiones tan estúpidas. Él que había prometido jamás dañar a Matsukaze y que no importaba lo que sucediera siempre estaría a su lado apoyándole. Ahora ya había visto que él no estaba exento a romper promesas.

—Yuuichi, ¿dónde demonios te has metido? —se dijo a sí mismo mientras veía por la ventana hacia el estacionamiento. Esperaba que este llegara en cualquier momento.

De repente, pudo reconocer a la distancia el auto del de cabellos azules. Salió a toda prisa y tomó el ascensor mascullando malas palabras por lo lento que parecía descender. Apenas se abrieron las puertas, echó a correr hasta alcanzarlo. Tsurugi bajó del vehículo tambaleándose un poco. No había duda, estaba borracho. Amemiya suspiró pesadamente antes de detenerlo cuando vio que apenas si podía sostenerse en pie y casi cae al intentar avanzar.

—Estoy bien, estoy bien —le dijo el de ojos ámbares—. Ya, suéltame. Puedo caminar solo —prosiguió, intentando deshacerse del agarre del pelirrojo.

—No. ¿A quién quieres engañar? Estás perdido —le rebatió el menor que apenas si podía con el peso ajeno—. De verdad que eres un inconsciente —le reprimió.

Él ya no le respondió y dejó de forcejear. Maldijo entre dientes al percatarse de que el amable portero no estaba allí en ese momento, justo cuando más necesitaba su ayuda.

—El pequeño Taiyou no puede conmigo, qué pena —le dijo de improviso el mayor de los Tsurugi que soltó una carcajada y que causó se le subieran los colores al rostro—. Taiyou, mi querido Taiyou —siguió hablando, en aquel instante le recordó el tonillo con el que este le había hablado en su discusión—. Siempre tan debilucho, no sé cómo has soportado jugar soccer.

El pelirrojo no respondió a su comentario y siguió su camino sin soltarle. Solo le ayudaría a subir. No importaba cómo le hiciera, él regresaría a Inazuma. Se sintió ofendido por el tono y las palabras del otro. Le recordó la actitud altanera de Kyousuke y eso le incomodó bastante. Ahora estaba más que seguro de que, a final de cuentas, los dos eran iguales. Solo que el menor tenía sus razones, y eso justificaba absolutamente todo, en su opinión. Le ayudó a entrar al ascensor y oprimió los botones para que los llevase hasta la cuarta planta. Durante el breve trayecto el mayor no dejó de mofarse de su aparente debilidad y eso le irritó aún más.

Con gran esfuerzo le llevó hasta su habitación, donde al poco rato de haberlo acostado Yuuichi se quedó profundamente dormido. Amemiya le quitó los zapatos y le cubrió con una frazada que encontró en el closet. Tenía ganas de asfixiarlo con la almohada por sus estúpidos comentarios en torno a él. Supuso que era la clase de cosas que siempre pensó de su persona, y que en su sano juicio no era capaz de decirle a la cara. Salió del cuarto para volver a la pequeña sala, sacó su cartera y contó el dinero que tenía. Para su mala fortuna no disponía de efectivo suficiente como para pagar un viaje a Okinawa. Había gastado casi todo lo que había traído con él y no sabía ni en qué. Hastiado, resopló sonoramente. En menos de veinte minutos el mayor le había colmado la paciencia.

Pero después de meditarlo unos minutos, llegó a la conclusión de que a lo mejor aquella conducta había derivado de sus experiencias posteriores a su fallida relación. Después de todo, él también había cambiado y no precisamente para bien.

**iv**

Tenma decidió quedarse a dormir en la habitación de Kyousuke, sin importar que seguramente alguna de las enfermeras que entrara a realizar un chequeo le reprimiera por estar allí. Más de ninguna manera pensaba dejarle solo. Ya sabía que su novio tenía de vez en cuando pesadillas, con las que despertaba llorando y suplicando que le dejaran en paz. Él le había visto en un par de ocasiones reaccionar de esa manera y dada su condición no era conveniente que estuviese a solas. Afortunadamente la misma amable enfermera que le había aconsejado ir a casa para descansar, le había llevado una frazada y una pequeña almohada para que pasase la noche en el incómodo sofá que estaba en el cuarto. Agradeció los enseres, y solo se echó la manta a los hombros permaneciendo en el mismo banquillo donde había estado horas atrás escuchándole.

—Tienes que ser fuerte —empezó a decirle en voz baja a Tsurugi—. No puedes darte por vencido. Yo te necesito —le dijo ya con lágrimas en los ojos y estrechó la fría mano de su novio entre las suyas—, tu hermano también te necesita aunque sea un idiota —prosiguió y esbozó una sonrisa amarga al decir esto último—. Debes salir adelante, yo sé que puedes hacerlo. Kyousuke, por favor, no te dejes vencer.

Sintió como sus lágrimas empezaron a bajar por su rostro sin darse cuenta de que alguien le estaba mirando. Gouenji estaba observando todo por la pequeña apertura que había dejado. Después de asegurarse de que Yuuichi se había ido a su casa, emprendió el viaje a Inazuma para cerciorarse de que todo marchaba bien con su hermanito. Era obvio que le había llamado enérgicamente la atención por haber ido a emborracharse en lugar de estar a su lado. Este había respondido a su llamado, no tuvo que pensarlo dos veces cuando le dijo que lo esperaba en el bar de costumbre. Ya sabía de lo ocurrido con el menor y se sorprendió por saber que el irresponsable hermano mayor estaba en Tokio a esas horas.

Solo estuvo unos minutos con él, antes de que le dijera que mejor se fuera a descansar y que ni se le ocurriera regresar a ver a su hermano en aquel estado tan deplorable. Le hizo ver lo mal que había tomado las cosas y como fue culpa suya que Kyousuke no le tuviera ya confianza para decirle que iba a psicoterapia y estaba bajo medicación. Asimismo le regañó apenas escuchó que atacó verbalmente a Matsukaze y le dijo que en lugar de reprocharle el haberse ganado la confianza de su hermano menor, estuviese agradecido de que permanecía a su lado.

—_No sé porque el imbécil de Kyousuke confió más en se niño que en mí —le habló entre lágrimas Yuuichi, una vez que estaban fuera de aquel establecimiento—. Yo soy su hermano, ese niñito solo es su novio en turno. ¿Por qué demonios a él le ha contado todo? _

—_Ya basta, Yuuichi. Deja de decir estupideces —le reprimió el de cabellos rubios—. No seas idiota. Ese niñito, como tú le dices, ha sabido ganarse la confianza de tu hermano en base a sus acciones. Él le ha sabido escuchar y comprender —empezó a decirle pese a su molestia—, sin juzgarle por sus acciones pasadas. A él no le importa si Kyousuke ha sido un hijo de puta con otros ni con quienes se ha acostado. Tenma se ha interesado por conocer la faceta que tus padres y tú desconocen —el de cabellos azules le miró desconcertado, en parte por su estado de embriaguez y otra por asombro—. Ha conocido su lado más sensible, aquel que si ustedes dejaran de lado sus patéticas vidas, conocerían tan bien como él. Al muchachito traumado, dolido… herido por lo que aquel maldito le hizo. _

_El mayor de los Tsurugi seguía en silencio, escuchando las palabras ajenas que se sentían como navajas clavándose en su piel. _

—_El niño perdido que no sabe a dónde va o dónde está siquiera —siguió diciéndole con voz entrecortada. Ni siquiera conocía bien al menor y le dolía en sobremanera lo ocurrido a él—. Uno que está roto y que a pesar de que Matsukaze le ha ayudado a recomponerse, simplemente no puede volver a ser el mismo de antes —el llanto del Tsurugi mayor se incrementó al oírle—. Un chiquillo cuyos padres y hermano se interesan más por ganar dinero que en pasar un par de minutos con él, escuchando sus dudas, sus sueños, sus temores y que en su lugar solo le reprochan por no ser como ellos esperaban. Por no ser perfecto como tú, que de perfecto no tienes nada. Tú que destruiste las ilusiones de un niño de su misma edad ¿te atreves a juzgarlo? ¿A echarle en cara que no te tiene confianza? ¿Qué su vida es un puto fracaso y jamás conocerá la verdadera felicidad si sigue igual de amargado? —soltó una risa llena de amargura antes de continuar— No, Yuuichi, los que son unos putos fracasados son ustedes, no él. Hay piezas suyas que están extraviadas o han sido destruidas por completo, y aun así tiene por novio a un muchachito como Matsukaze. Y eso es lo que te duele, lo sabes muy bien, no soportas ver que a pesar de su mal carácter haya una persona dispuesta a permanecer a su lado. Que pese a sus demonios, siga allí, apoyándole incondicionalmente —le dijo Shuuya sin reprimir más su propio llanto—. Eso es lo que tus padres tampoco soportan. Ver que el «marica» de su hijo es más feliz que tú, aparentemente, su adorado hijo bisexual_ _—enfatizó el término— que encarna la perfección para ellos._

_A esa altura, Yuuichi se había dejado caer al suelo y lloraba fuertemente mientras escuchaba las palabras llenas de razón por parte de su amigo. Le dolían todas y cada una de sus palabras porque eran ciertas. Solo le bastaba con ver el lugar y el estado en el que estaba, justo cuando Kyousuke le necesitaba él no estaba a su lado. _

Antes de delatarse, prefirió irse a la cafetería del hospital. No era el momento más adecuado para presentarse ante el chico de cabellos castaños. Gouenji esbozó una fugaz sonrisa al comprobar por sí mismo que aquel chico de verdad sentía amor por el menor de los hermanos Tsurugi a quienes quería como si fuesen hijos suyos. Le dejaría con él hasta el amanecer, después intentaría convencerlo de ir un rato a casa.

Ojalá y Yuuichi con el tiempo le agradeciera todo lo que este hacía por él y Kyousuke. Lo más importante, era que no lo hiciera cuando fuese demasiado tarde.

* * *

Lamento muchísimo haber tardado tanto en actualizar, pero la inspiración nuevamente me anda fallando. En fin, no pude cumplir lo de traerles un capítulo de más de 5000 palabras. Bueno, a decir verdad, acorté el capítulo otra vez. No, no apareció el otro personaje pero es la última persona a la que Kyousuke quisiera ver. Así que hagan sus apuestas. Creo que las cosas se van aclarando de poco en poco con cada capítulo. Trataré de actualizar lo más rápido que pueda.

Gracias por leer y comentar.


	11. Dishearten

Hola nuevamente. Heme aquí con el undécimo capítulo de esta historia, que sin querer se ha alargado más de la cuenta. Nos leemos en las notas del final.

* * *

**XI**

**Dishearten**

_«El tiempo puede sanar las heridas, pero las cicatrices siempre nos recordarán el pasado.»_

Amemiya se recostó en el sofá en un intento por conciliar el sueño, no importaba en qué posición se pusiera simplemente no podía quedarse dormido. Miró la hora en su móvil y vio que eran poco más de las 05:00am, hace unos treinta minutos Yuuichi había llegado y parecía que habían trascurrido horas. Se preguntó si Tenma se habría quedado con Kyousuke o al final había optado por ir a su casa. No necesitó pensarlo demasiado, era más que obvio que seguiría a su lado. Intentaría dormir un poco y probablemente más tarde fuera a preguntar cómo seguía el de cabellos azules, aunque no estaba seguro de cómo reaccionaría el moreno apenas le viera poner un pie allí.

Yuuichi se removió en la cama, casi cayendo al no darse cuenta de que estaba al borde. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, no tenía ganas de levantarse. La cabeza le dolía horrores, estaba seguro de que apenas se levantara vomitaría lo poco que hubiese comido el día previo. Pero apenas le vino a la mente que su hermano estaba internado, se levantó de inmediato y se metió al baño para ducharse, y así despabilarse un poco. Su resaca era lo de menos, tenía que ir con el menor aun cuando su novio quisiera matarle por haberse ido. Se duchó lo más rápido que pudo y se vistió con lo primero que encontró en el armario, buscó las llaves del auto y casi desfallece cuando no les halló de inmediato. Asimismo rebuscó su celular y le encendió –recordó que le había apagado poco después de dejar a Taiyou en el departamento–.

—¡Taiyou! —se dijo a sí mismo en voz alta, llevándose inmediatamente las manos a la cabeza incluso el sonido de su propia voz le irritaba en ese momento. Buscó en unos de los cajones del escritorio unas pastillas para el dolor, les guardó en la bolsa del pantalón y fue a la sala donde seguramente estaría el pelirrojo. No sin antes pasar a la cocina por un vaso con agua y tomarse el medicamento.

Le encontró en el sofá, sus cabellos rojizos hechos maraña caían sobre su rostro. Parecía estar profundamente dormido. Dudó en despertarle pero tenía que regresar con él al hospital, de otra manera Matsukaze podría enfadarse más. Sabía que aunque estuviesen peleados, el otro seguía siendo responsable del de ojos azules en cierta medida.

—Taiyou, Taiyou —le llamó, moviéndolo por el hombro—. Despierta, debemos ir al hospital.

Lo único que obtuvo por respuesta fue un murmullo que le sonó a «déjame en paz». Le movió de nueva cuenta, pero el pelirrojo solo se encogió más en su lugar sin abrir los ojos. Tsurugi insistió y finalmente logró que el otro se despertara, aunque en realidad seguía adormilado. Después de todo solo había dormido un par de horas. Amemiya le miró confundido por un instante, estaba lo suficientemente cansado como para no reaccionar de inmediato.

—¿Para qué me has despertado? —le preguntó enfurruñado, tallando sus ojos con las manos.

—Tenemos que ir con mi hermano —respondió el de cabellos azules que aun sentía aquella horrible jaqueca.

—Vaya, ahora sí te preocupa Kyousuke ¿no? —comentó el chico de cabellos rojizos que al fin estaba más espabilado— Anoche no pareciste demasiado preocupado, o mejor dicho, hace unas horas.

Ahora quien parecía estar confundido era Yuuichi que no lograba procesar a qué se estaba refiriendo el menor. Estaba muy consciente de que se había emborrachado, más que nada por la resaca que le estaba prácticamente matando, pero en sí no recordaba todo lo que hizo o dijo. Se quedó distraído por unos segundos hasta que al fin reaccionó.

—¿Y bien? ¿Ya recordaste lo que me dijiste? —reclamó Taiyou quien no le había despegado la mirada ni un segundo— ¿O necesito recordártelo, Yuuichi?

—Lo que sea que te haya dicho, no fue adrede —fue la respuesta brindada por el mayor, no tenía ganas de alegar con él—. Así que lo siento si te ofendí.

—Como siempre, nada fue a propósito —refutó el pelirrojo—. Crees que unas cuantas palabras lo arreglan todo.

—Amemiya, ¿qué es lo que quieres? ¿Qué me arrodille para pedirte perdón?

—No. Solo que por una vez seas honesto —fue la tajante contestación del menor—. Estoy harto de tus mentiras.

—No empieces con eso —le dijo Tsurugi en un intento por evadir la inminente discusión.

—¿Ves? Siempre huyes en lugar de hacerle frente a los problemas. Ahora entiendo porque tu hermano no confía en ti, si no en Tenma.

—Mide tus palabras, Amemiya. No me provoques.

—¿Y qué si lo hago? ¿Qué me harás? —siguió el de ojos azules sin amedrentarse— ¿Golpearme como a Kyousuke? Puesto que esa es tu manera de arreglar las cosas.

—¡Cállate! —le gritó bastante enojado, haciendo ademán de golpearle.

—Vamos, ¿qué esperas? ¡Hazlo! —incitó Taiyou—. ¡Atrévete a ponerme una mano encima!

Yuuichi se alejó de él, encaminándose hacia la puerta. Debía de alejarse de allí antes de hacer algo de lo que pudiese arrepentirse. Definitivamente él también estaba peor de lo que había imaginado.

—No, tú no tienes que irte. El que se va de aquí soy yo —prosiguió su ex novio—. No soporto verte ni un minuto más —agregó y se adelantó a salir, empujando al mayor en el proceso.

Apenas puso un pie fuera del departamento, se apresuró a tomar el ascensor sin darle tiempo al de cabellos azules de detenerle. En cuanto se cerraron las puertas, empezó a llorar. A pesar de su llanto, intentó arreglar un poco su cabello y ropa. Quería huir porque creía que era lo mejor. Simplemente no podían ni debían estar juntos. No después de lo ocurrido con su hermano menor. Si bien, jamás había imaginado que el otro fuese capaz de intentar golpearlo. Ahora podía decir que entendía el dolor de Kyousuke. Yuuichi era incapaz de dialogar, de escuchar sin sentirse agraviado.

Tal vez no era del todo culpa suya, después de todo, sus padres no eran precisamente un ejemplo a seguir. Ellos habían herido a su hijo menor, si bien no sabía si alguno de sus progenitores le había llegado a maltratar físicamente, pero si le habían lastimado de otras maneras. La peor era su indiferencia hacia él. El pelirrojo era sabedor de que las acciones de este eran más que nada para llamar su atención, cosa que necesitaba desesperadamente. Tenía esa imperiosa necesidad de sentirse notado por ellos.

Quería que ellos se interesaran en él como lo hacían en Yuuichi. No se necesitaba pensar demasiado para llegar a esas conclusiones. Es más, estaba seguro de que Tenma había deducido aquello de inmediato. Por lo poco que el moreno le había contado, el menor de los Tsurugi hacía todo con tal de darse a notar. Pero siempre eran reproches lo que obtenía a cambio, incluso de su propio hermano. No importaba qué hiciera bien, jamás reconocían lo positivo en él.

En cuanto las puertas se abrieron, se encaminó hacia la salida. Caminaba rápidamente, tampoco era como si quisiera atraer la atención de los vecinos –estaba seguro de que su pelea había sido escuchada por el de enfrente–. Pero si quería huir del mayor. Salió del residencial y estaba a punto de cruzar la calle, cuando sintió que le tomaron del brazo. Iba tan distraído que no percató de que un vehículo iba a toda velocidad, y que de no haber sido detenido seguramente estaría muerto.

Se sobresaltó al ver que el auto pasó a solo centímetros de él. Volteó a ver quién le había detenido y vio que fue Yuuichi. No se dio cuenta de en qué momento le dio alcance. Este le veía bastante asustado. No quería ni imaginar lo que habría hecho si el menor hubiese sido arrollado. Le bastaba con casi ver morir a su hermanito como para lidiar con otro hecho así. Taiyou no pudo aguantar más y ocultó el rostro contra el pecho del más alto que solo le abrazó, dejando que llorara libremente.

—¿Por qué no puedo dejar de quererte? ¿Por qué? —le cuestionó entre sollozos— Maldita sea, todavía te sigo queriendo aunque no lo merezcas.

El Tsurugi mayor no le contestó porque ni él mismo sabía la respuesta, ya que el pelirrojo tenía razón. ¿Cómo era posible que siguiera queriéndole si él le había traicionado? De súbito, recordó parcialmente las palabras de Gouenji y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Se abrazó a Taiyou y dejó salir a flote su llanto. Le importaba poco lo que la gente dijera, no tenía por qué ocultar su dolor. Ya había visto a su hermano hacerlo y sabía las consecuencias que eso acarreaba. Quizás eso también le ayudase a comprenderle mejor.

.

Matsukaze se despertó un poco adolorido, debido a la incómoda posición en la que había dormido. O eso intentó. Despertaba constantemente para ver si Kyousuke se encontraba bien. Se levantó del sofá y se acercó al de cabellos azules que dormía profundamente. Apartó un mechón de cabello que caía sobre su rostro y le besó en la mejilla, antes de dirigirse al baño para lavarse la cara. El agua fría le hizo despertar por completo, al verse en el espejo pudo notar las prominentes ojeras producto de no haber dormido bien y del cansancio que tenía.

Asimismo se lo notaba decaído, después de todo, ver a su novio en aquellas condiciones no era en absoluto lo mejor que podía pasarle. Suspiró hondamente al pensar en lo que este diría cuando le dijera que Yuuichi había preferido irse con Taiyou a estar con él. Aunque estaba casi seguro que reaccionaría con indiferencia, pese a que en el fondo le heriría en demasía. Si bien, no le caería nada extraño aquel proceder. Secó su rostro con una de las toallas que se encontraban allí e intento peinar su alborotado cabello castaño. Ya después se daría un tiempo para ir a casa a ducharse y cambiarse de ropa.

Salió de la habitación, no sin antes echar un último vistazo para comprobar que el otro seguía durmiendo. No sabía a dónde dirigirse, pero su estómago se encargó de recordarle que debía de comer algo, así que se fue a la cafetería. En el trayecto se topó con Gouenji que apenas le vio se acercó a él. Matsukaze le miró bastante extrañado e intentó esquivarlo. No le conocía, o al menos no recordaba haberlo visto antes, y a esas alturas él era bastante desconfiado de todos por lo que prefirió alejarse.

—¡Espera! —le llamó Shuuya al de ojos grises cuando notó su actitud esquiva— Necesito hablar contigo —agregó cuando alcanzó a cogerlo por el brazo.

—Suélteme, yo ni siquiera le conozco —contestó tajante el castaño que tiró con fuerza para deshacerse del agarre ajeno—, así que le pido me deje en paz. Con permiso —dijo e intentó seguir con su camino.

—Yo soy amigo de la familia de tu novio —habló el rubio, ganándose la atención del menor que le miró bastante confundido.

—¿Qué? —fue lo que pudo responder Tenma— ¿Cómo sabe eso?

—Yuuichi, su hermano, me pidió que viniera —mintió—. Por eso me gustaría que charláramos. Pero permíteme presentarme: soy Gouenji Shuuya —dijo extendiendo su mano hacia el más joven.

—Matsukaze Tenma —respondió aun titubeante y estrechó brevemente la mano del mayor—. He escuchado hablar antes de usted, varios amigos míos le admiran. Pero hasta hoy tengo el gusto de conocerle en persona.

Gouenji se ruborizó ligeramente, hacía mucho tiempo que no le decían algo así. Supuso que su fama ganada como magnífico futbolista se habría desvanecido con el correr de los años, pero vio que estaba en un error.

—Mucho gusto, Tenma —contestó con una leve sonrisa—. Aunque no tienes que tratarme con tanto respeto, me haces sentir más viejo de lo que ya estoy.

El muchacho de cabellos castaños rió suavemente.

—Como digas, Gouenji —le dijo aun inseguro de tutearle—. Y sé que Yuuichi no te pidió venir. No necesitas mentirme.

El rubio le miró bastante sorprendido por la rapidez con que fue descubierto. Al parecer aquel muchachito era más listo de lo que aparentaba.

—Okey, si te he mentido. ¿Cómo te has dado cuenta?

—Kyousuke me ha enseñado muy bien a distinguir una mentira de la verdad —le explicó sin más.

—Aun así sigue siendo muy hábil para engañar a otros.

—Sí, así es.

—Pero creo que ibas a desayunar, ¿cierto? —inquirió Gouenji, el menor asintió— Entonces vayamos a la cafetería, allí hablaremos mejor.

Una vez en el lugar, empezaron a conversar. Primero sobre cosas un tanto triviales, principalmente referentes a Tenma como su edad, gustos, cómo fue que conoció a su ahora novio, entre otras. También cuestionó al otro en lo que respectaba a su relación los Tsurugi.

—Y básicamente esa es la molestia de Yuuichi, no pude reprimirme. Tenía que decirle esas cosas para ver si así abre los ojos a la cruel realidad —le dijo el de cabellos rubios al menor, había decidido contarle lo acontecido con el mayor de los hermanos—. Sé que detesta que se le diga la verdad sin tapujos, pero de otra manera, no entenderá.

—Te entiendo, y también a él —contestó el castaño igual de calmado—. Era de esperarse que reaccionara de esa manera. Cualquiera lo haría. Por eso cuando anoche me reclamó por lo de Taiyou —del mismo modo le había contado la discusión que sostuvo con el de cabellos azules—, opté por ignorarle aunque en el fondo me dolieran sus palabras.

—Aun así, no es lo mismo —prosiguió el mayor—. Sí lo que hace por Amemiya, lo hiciera también por su hermano, las cosas estarían mucho mejor. Tienes razón al pensar que se interesa más por recuperarle que por restablecer su relación con su hermano.

—Sí, ya lo sé. Pero también sigo creyendo que es mejor que intente arreglar sus propios asuntos, antes de hacerlo con Kyousuke y sus padres aunque no se lo exteriorice directamente a ellos dos —expuso el chico de ojos grises—. Soy consciente de que probablemente sea el único que vea las cosas de esa manera, incluso él podría enojarse conmigo —dijo en referencia a su novio—. Si bien, nadie puede solucionar problemas ajenos si no resuelve los propios antes.

El de cabellos rubios se quedó muy pensativo ante las últimas palabras de Matsukaze. Para tener dieciocho años, parecía ser más maduro que cualquiera de ellos –Yuuichi, Kyousuke, Taiyou e incluso él mismo–. Tenía toda la razón al decir que nadie podía intentar remediar errores o problemas ajenos si no hacía lo mismo con los suyos. Prácticamente él estaba haciendo exactamente eso.

Trataba de ayudar al mayor de los Tsurugi a remediar los conflictos existentes tanto con su familia, así como con su ex novio, cuando él no hacía nada por resolver aquel «problema» que llevaba años estancado en su corazón. Aunque tampoco era como si pudiera hacer demasiado, considerando que el otro hace tiempo había rehecho su vida al lado de una persona que realmente le amaba.

—¿Pero no crees que a veces las personas que ayudan a otros, sin dar solución a sus propios asuntos, lo hacen más que nada para evitar que esa persona cometa los mismos errores? —le cuestionó, Matsukaze le miró suspicaz. Estaba empezando a entender de qué iba el asunto.

—Tal vez —respondió el menor—. No obstante, sería algo contraproducente en mi opinión.

—¿Por qué piensas eso?

—Uno podría estar proyectándose en la otra persona. O sea, estaría intentado que haga algo para lo cual no se tiene coraje. Sí, efectivamente estaría evitando que otro cometiera el mismo error pero ¿acaso solucionaría lo suyo? ¿Esta persona lograría hallar el sosiego que busca? —prosiguió el castaño— ¿Le pondría fin a su conflicto? Es obvio que no. Solo se quedaría con la idea del «¿qué hubiera pasado si…?» Y el «hubiera» no existe. Se seguiría sintiendo miserable, se preguntaría si las cosas serían distintas si hubiera hecho lo que ha aconsejado a otro.

Gouenji le escuchaba con atención, a pesar de que parecía estar siendo repetitivo, Tenma estaba hablando con justa razón.

—¿Acaso tú has seguido lo que has aconsejado a Yuuichi? —le inquirió Matsukaze a Shuuya que se sorprendió por la pregunta.

—Solo le digo lo que yo haría si estuviera en su lugar y en esa situación —contestó evasivo.

—Sí, ya me di cuenta. Pero ese no es mi punto —le respondió muy serio el menor—. ¿A quién decepcionaste?

El mayor se sobresaltó al escucharle. Ese niño era más listo de lo que Yuuichi creía, ya no tenía duda sobre ello.

—Te lo contaré a ti porque me pareces un muchacho digno de fiar —contestó en voz baja—. Ni siquiera a Yuuichi le he contado sobre él.

_Shuuya Gouenji había conocido a Shirou Fubuki cuando ambos tenían dieciséis años, y jugaban en el mismo equipo –pese a que el segundo era originario de Hokkaido–. El de cabellos grises era la bondad encarnada, aunque un tanto tímido e inseguro de sí mismo. El moreno era lo contrario, bastante impulsivo y la mayor parte del tiempo parecía estar a la defensiva. Pese a ello, ambos habían iniciado una relación cuando cumplieron dieciocho._

_El padre de Gouenji se opuso, como hacía siempre y más desde la muerte de su esposa, y en repetidas ocasiones le pidió que terminara su noviazgo con aquel muchachito sin obtener éxito. Aun cuando conoció en persona a Fubuki, le pareció alguien insulso y nada digno de su hijo. Tal y como le había dicho días atrás, toleraba que fuera homosexual pero que por lo menos saliera con alguien de su nivel._

_El tiempo pasó, y aquellas palabras simplemente se rehusaban a abandonar su mente. Para ese entonces, no había un solo día en el que pensara sobre lo dicho por su progenitor. Cinco años no trascurrían en vano, y su relación con Shirou había ido decreciendo. Desde hacía tres años vivían juntos, y ahora con veintitrés años Shuuya parecía darse cuenta de que tal vez no funcionaba más. Diferían en muchas cosas, él había sacrificado su no tan humilde estilo de vida por uno más sencillo y que no terminaba de convencerle._

_Sentía que su vida iba en picada, cuando llegó a su vida Ichirouta Kazemaru. Un ex compañero de preparatoria y que sabía siempre se había interesado en él. Todo había comenzado con encuentros furtivos en plan meramente amistoso, siempre a escondidas del otro que ya había empezado a sospechar que algo iba mal. Así que un día, cuando el otro salió como era ya habitual, también se fue pretendiendo haber ido de compras. _

_No pasaron ni dos horas, cuando volvió y fue entonces cuando descubrió la verdad. Una que solo necesitaba confirmar con sus propios ojos. Casi pudo sentir como su corazón se hacía pedazos, el idílico mundo que había creado se derrumbaba a sus pies. _

—_Shirou nada es lo que parece, créeme —intentó explicarle Gouenji al de cabellos grisáceos que le había encontrado en la cama con su viejo amigo, Kazemaru Ichirouta—. Todo esto fue un grandísimo error._

—_¿Un error? Encontrarte teniendo sexo con él en nuestra cama ¿es solo un maldito error? —reclamó muy enojado Fubuki con lágrimas en los ojos— ¡Yo te amo! ¡¿Acaso eso no te es suficiente?! ¡Responde!_

—_Cariño, déjame explicarte las cosas —suplicó el moreno—, por favor —no quería que su relación de más de cinco años, se fuese por la borda solo por aquella equivocación._

—_No, no debes explicarme nada —le dijo furibundo el de cabellos y ojos grises—. Esto se ha terminado. _

_Esa noche él regresó a Hokkaido, el lugar de donde jamás debió irse como él mismo manifestó._

—No pude hacer nada para detenerlo —dijo Gouenji a Tenma prácticamente llorando—. Esa misma tarde se marchó y no volví a saber de él —el castaño escuchaba atentamente sus palabras—. Hasta hace un par de años, me enteré de que estaba viviendo con Someoka Ryuugo, también un viejo conocido de ambos. Viven en Italia donde él juega para un importante equipo de aquel país. Fubuki se retiró al poco tiempo de haberme dejado, al menos eso leí, lo mismo que yo.

—¿Y qué fue de Kazemaru? ¿Su relación siguió? —preguntó con frialdad Matsukaze.

—No, aquella misma noche acabamos nuestro amorío —explicó el rubio—. En realidad, él me terminó. De él no volvía a saber absolutamente nada.

Matsukaze no pudo evitar que sus ojos se llenaran de lágrimas. Había pasado casi lo mismo que con Yuuichi y Taiyou. Solo que en el caso de Fubuki este se había dado la oportunidad de rehacer su vida, de iniciar una nueva relación. Todo lo contrario a Taiyou, que se mantenía aferrado al recuerdo de Yuuichi y que esencialmente había sido la causa por la que su noviazgo no pudo funcionar. Él si había llegado a sentir amor por el pelirrojo, y muy en el fondo, una parte de él le decía que por ello se molestaba con su actitud hacia Kyousuke. Y desafortunadamente esa conducta parecía repercutir en sus intentos por volver con el mayor de los hermanos.

.

Mientras tanto una mujer de cabello castaño claro y piel clara caminaba apresuradamente, hacia una hora había llegado a Inazuma procedente de Berlín. Su traje sastre color azul marino, así como su bolso de diseñador, desentonaban con el lugar en el que se hallaba. Una de las enfermeras le informó la ubicación exacta de la persona a la que había llegado a ver, a pesar de que esta le había pedido que esperase a que empezara formalmente el horario de visitas. Petición que fue ignorada por la mujer que solo le dirigió una gélida mirada que causó la enfermera agachara la cabeza y le dejase en paz.

Llegó a la habitación que le indicaron, y sin pensarlo dos veces abrió la puerta. El chico de cabellos azules estaba sentado al borde de la cama. Su estado seguía siendo deplorable, su palidez y delgadez extremas contribuían a que se viera peor. Su cabello caía desordenadamente sobre sus hombros y rostro. Hace tan solo unos minutos que había despertado y todavía se sentía bajo los efectos de la medicación que le suministraron la noche anterior.

—Kyousuke —le llamó aquella mujer, que resultó ser su madre—, Kyousuke —repitió al no obtener respuesta la primera vez. El menor parecía estar perdido en su propio mundo, miraba las baldosas del suelo como si fueran lo más interesante del mundo—. Veo que no importa tu condición, sigues siendo igual.

El de ojos ámbares alzó finalmente la mirada, pero le desvió al instante al reconocer a su progenitora.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —le preguntó con voz cansina su hijo— ¿No deberías de estar en alguna reunión con tu marido?

La señora Tsurugi le fulminó con la mirada.

—Tú lo has dicho, debería de estarlo —contestó evidentemente molesta—. Pero mírame, estoy aquí. He venido a comprobar que lo dicho por Yuuichi era verdad y no una de tus tantas mentiras.

—Yo no te obligué a venir, así que puedes marcharte —respondió el de cabellos azules aun sin verla directamente—. No te necesito.

—Sigues siendo un muchachito malcriado. Eres un maldito mal agradecido. Aún cuando he venido a malgastar mi tiempo contigo, me echas.

—Ya te dije que no fui yo quien te pidió venir, si no tu hijo Yuuichi.

—¿Y ahora qué hiciste? —empezó a cuestionarlo— ¿Se te pasaron las copas? ¿Te has drogado? ¿O quizás fueron ambas cosas?

El menor de sus hijos no respondió.

—¡Habla! ¡Siempre tienes una respuesta para todo!

Nuevamente no hubo respuesta alguna.

—¿Sabes? No sé por qué sigo perdiendo el tiempo contigo. Tú jamás entenderás —empezó a decirle su madre—. Sigo preguntándome que hice para tener un hijo como tú.

—No abortaste —habló Kyousuke quien al fin alzó la mirada—. Eso pasó.

Antes de que pudiera agregar algo más, la mujer le asestó dos bofetadas. El menor permaneció estoico pese al dolor. Sintió como las lágrimas llenaban sus ojos ambarinos, pero luchó por no derramar una sola.

—¿Con qué derecho me hablas así, jovencito? —reclamó muy enojada la mujer de cabellos castaños— Soy tu madre, así que te guste o no, debes respetarme. No estás tratando con alguno de tus noviecitos.

—Ojalá hubiera muerto —murmuró su hijo menor—. Así no te estorbaría.

—Sí, sí. Tienes razón. Tú no debiste de haber nacido —siguió reprochándole su madre sin darse cuenta de que estaba hiriéndole más—. Todo lo que ha pasado es culpa tuya. Incluso el hecho de que mi querido Yuuichi no pueda jugar fútbol es tu maldita culpa.

Tsurugi no pudo reprimir más su llanto y las lágrimas empezaron a rodar por sus pálidas mejillas.

—¿Y sabes qué es lo peor? —prosiguió sin importarle que el otro estuviese llorando— Que para colmo, resultaste maricón. ¡Eso es lo peor! ¡Eres un maldito maricón que se revuelca con cualquiera, como una maldita perra en celo! —le gritó, su hijo menor se llevó las manos a la cabeza intentando cubrirse los oídos. Aquellas palabras eran más de lo que quería escuchar.

—Ya basta —masculló con voz quebrantada.

—No tienes idea del asco que nos provoca convivir contigo, desafortunadamente no podemos echarte a la calle —hablaba la mujer, cegada por su coraje hacia él—. Créeme que si nuestro buen nombre no estuviese en juego, hace mucho que te hubiésemos echado de nuestra casa. La gente no se cansa de hablar sobre ti, desacreditándonos.

—Por favor, mamá, basta —suplicó nuevamente.

—¿Ah? ¿Ahora si soy tu madre? —refutó la señora— ¡Claro! ¡Somos tus padres cuando te conviene!

—No sigas, por favor, no sigas —siguió suplicando. A esa altura ya se había puesto de pie y se detenía del pequeño buró al lado de la cama. Intentó avanzar pero sus piernas flaquearon y no pudo evitar caer al frío suelo.

—Ojalá te hicieran sufrir, tanto como para hacer que te arrepientas de seguir viviendo —le dijo fríamente sin importarle el daño y dolor que le pudiese causar a su pequeño hijo.

Kyousuke no lo soportó más y pronto sus sollozos resonaban en la habitación. Se cubría el rostro con sus escuálidas manos, mientras lloraba sin cesar. Si tan solo su madre, supiera lo que Hakuryuu le había hecho cuando tenía quince años probablemente cambiaría de opinión. Tenía ganas de decirle, de gritarle que aquel desgraciado lo había violado y que no había una sola noche en la que aquel recuerdo no le atormentara.

Ni un solo día que no reviviera en su mente, una y otra vez, como le había maltratado. El dolor que le había causado con cada embestida, el sentir como la sangre escurría por sus muslos. No sabía de sus gritos que no fueron escuchados por nadie más, solo por su violador quien supuestamente le había dicho que le amaba días atrás. Tampoco sabía que desde aquella noche, una parte de él había muerto. Le había matado en vida. Y ellos, sus padres y hermano, no se dieron cuenta.

—Me violaron —murmuró en voz excesivamente baja—, me violaron y a ustedes no les importó.

Pero su madre no le escuchó, cuando él levantó la vista ella ya se había marchado.

.

Después de que Yuuichi había convencido a Amemiya de regresar al hospital con él, ambos decidieron que primero deberían de ir a su casa a cambiarse, o al menos el pelirrojo lo haría. Tsurugi le había pedido a Taiyou que él manejara en su lugar, ya que sus malestares no disminuían del todo. Aunque el menor intentó negarse por no tener licencia de manejo, el otro no le aceptó una negativa como respuesta.

Así que se encontraban de regreso a Inazuma, a sabiendas de que Matsukaze querría asesinarlos. El de cabellos azules intentó llamar una y otra vez a Gouenji para pedirle que fuese a ver cómo seguía Kyousuke pero no le respondía. Trató igualmente de contactar al castaño y pasó lo mismo, este rechazaba sus llamadas. No le envió mensajes de texto porque estaba seguro de que los borraría sin siquiera leerlos.

El de cabellos rojizos le miraba de reojo, a decir verdad estaba muy nervioso ya que era la primera vez que conducía en una autopista. Asimismo temía que algún oficial de tránsito le detuviese, por lo que iba a una velocidad moderada. Si bien, le preocupaba más el estado anímico de su acompañante. Era plenamente consciente de que muy en el fondo se culpaba de todo lo que le había ocurrido a su hermano menor. ¿Qué necesidad había de que se fuera a emborrachar cuando pudo quedarse con él? No era necesario que le evitase una nueva confrontación con Tenma. Eso era lo de menos.

—¿En qué piensas, Taiyou? —le preguntó Yuuichi de repente— Y no que digas que en nada porque estarías mintiendo.

—No debiste de haber hecho algo así —le contestó sin apartar la vista del camino—, Kyousuke te necesita a su lado. Ahora más que antes.

El de ojos ámbares se mordió el labio inferior antes de dar una respuesta. A decir verdad, no sabía cómo justificarse.

—Lo sé —habló y suspiró antes de seguir—. No hay nada que pueda excusarme, pero… simplemente no soportaba verlo al borde la muerte. Sé que no estaba realmente en riesgo, pero para mí sí. Temía perderle.

Amemiya solo asintió.

—No sé qué haría sin Kyousuke. Él es la única razón por la que sigo viviendo en esa casa —explicó con los ojos llorosos—. Sé que si le dejo solo con ellos… no quiero imaginar lo que haría. Ojalá mis padres pudieran ver quien es en realidad mi hermano. Que por una vez en su vida, se interesaran por él sin juzgarle.

—¿Y qué dices de Matsukaze?

—Tenma es un verdadero ángel —dijo con voz quebrada—. Él ha estado siempre a su lado, sin importarle que a veces tenga un genio que ni el mismo Kyou soporta. Ya ves que pese a todo, regresaron.

—¿Entonces por qué te molestaste con él? —le inquirió curioso Taiyou, si bien, estaba casi seguro de cuál sería su respuesta.

—Así como protejo a mi hermano, lo hago contigo —empezó a decirle y esbozó una sonrisa aun con lágrimas en los ojos—. No pude soportar ver que estaba contigo cuando comenzaste a llorar. Simplemente no puedo tolerar verte sufrir, y no sabes lo mucho que me remuerde la conciencia cuando yo soy el causante —el pelirrojo sonrió también, sintiendo como algo cálido se expandía a través de su pecho. Siempre sí tuvo razón en su deducción—. Sé muy bien que has hecho cosas precisamente buenas —añadió en referencia al asunto de su hermanito—, pero tus razones has tenido y no puedo juzgarte por ello. Yo tampoco he sido un santo, después de todo.

—Todos hemos cometido errores, incluso Tenma —habló un poco más relajado el chico de ojos azules.

El mayor de los Tsurugi le vio confuso, no captaba lo que sea que el menor estuviese tratando de decirle.

—Kyousuke y él no lo han hecho, ¿cierto? —el de cabellos azules negó con la cabeza— ¿Te has preguntado por qué? —nuevamente le respondió negativamente— Debí imaginarlo, él no piensa decirlo.

—Y tú tampoco, ¿o me equivoco? —le cuestionó suspicaz Yuuichi.

—Estás en lo correcto, no pienso decírtelo —respondió, regresando a su seriedad inicial—. Todo a su debido tiempo, Yuu.

Este ya no le contestó, se quedó pensando en las palabras de su ex novio. Hubo algo en su tono que no le gustó. Le pareció por un instante que Amemiya persistiría en su intento por separar a Tenma de su hermano, y eso evidentemente menos le agradó.

—No es lo que tú crees —habló, casi leyendo sus pensamientos—. No lo he dicho de mala fe. Más bien, explicaría la causa por la que él entiende muy bien a Kyousuke. Tal vez te haya dicho que no quiere presionarlo, pese a que él sí desea hacerlo, pero te ha mentido. No todo en su vida es felicidad y optimismo.

Sus palabras le confundieron todavía más. Yuuichi había comenzado a imaginar varios escenarios y todos le llevaban a la misma conclusión: Matsukaze pudo haber sido víctima de lo mismo que su hermano. Por el mero hecho de pensarlo, sintió como su sangre se helaba. Eso no podía ser posible. Simplemente no le cabía pensar que el de cabellos castaños pudo vivir en carne propia semejante aberración. Era algo impensable para él.

—¿Piensas que mi hermano ya lo sepa?

—Es evidente que no. A él no le agrada hablar de ello.

Después de esto, el mayor de cabellos azules permaneció en silencio el resto del trayecto. Cuando finalmente llegaron a su casa, el pelirrojo de inmediato entró a bañarse sin darle tiempo de hacerle mayores cuestionamientos al respecto. Sin embargo, sabía que por más que intentara sacarle más información este se la negaría.

Entretanto Amemiya se sentía desfallecer cuando entró a la ducha. Sentía su corazón latir con fuerza, había estado a punto de traicionar por completo al chico que aun consideraba amigo suyo. ¿Cómo pudo ser tan idiota para soltarle eso a Yuuichi, así como si nada? Si Matsukaze llegaba a enterarse, lo cual tenía casi por seguro que sería de esa manera, no se lo perdonaría nunca. Se dejó resbalar por uno de los muros cubiertos de azulejos. Y una vez más, lágrimas amargas brotaron de sus ojos azules. Ahora con mayor razón, no sería capaz de mirar directamente a la cara al moreno. Sin dudar, se volvía más estúpido con cada instante que trascurría. Lo único positivo, era que nuevamente contaría con el apoyo de Yuuichi y eso le daba un poco de paz.

* * *

Y bien, ¿qué les pareció? Ahora las dudas recaen en Tenma. Sí, no crean que él está exento del drama. Lamento no haber profundizado más en la escena de Kyousuke con su madre, eso lo he reservado para el siguiente capítulo. Como dije al inicio, esto se ha extendido más de lo que tenía previsto. Supongo que le quedan de siete a nueve capítulos más. Detesto que mis historias se lleven más de veinte capítulos, siento que se pierde el interés. Por ello, también tengo varias historias en mis archivos ya empolvados. En fin, espero que les haya agradado un poco. Sepan que sus comentarios son agradecidos de todo corazón. Gracias por leer y comentar.

Hasta la próxima.


End file.
